Harry Potter Onde Reside a Esperança
by Simas Potter
Summary: Harry deixou Hogwarts ao final do quinto ano, mas será que ele superou os acontecimentos do ano? E como ele reagirá quando as coisas começarem a mudar? Suspenso por tempo indeterminado
1. Revelações

**Capítulo 1 - Revelações**  
  
Ao sair do escritório, após a conversa com Dumbledore, Harry não saberia explicar o que estava sentido: raiva, ódio, ou medo. Tudo que ele pôde fazer foi sair, sem gritar ou mesmo quebrar algo, como havia feito no início da conversa; O que deixou Dumbledore um pouco preocupado...  
  
"Realmente era a hora de contar sobre a profecia para o garoto? Talvez não, é uma idade difícil...".  
  
"Não! Foi necessário... Antes que fosse tarde...".  
  
"Além do mais, sendo ele quem é, isso foi realmente necessário...".  
  
"Pode demorar um pouco para ele digerir os fatos, mas ele é forte... vai superar!".  
  
Ignorando estes pensamentos que atormentavam a mente do diretor, o garoto andava sem direção, não reparando aonde ia. Tudo que ele queria era sair... Sumir. Não queria encontrar ninguém, só ficar sozinho, perdido em seus pensamentos. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, não era a cicatriz, esta que quase o matou há algumas horas no ministério da magia, quando ele ficou frente a frente com seu maior inimigo, Voldemort. O lorde das trevas, como era conhecido, o manipulou durante todo o ano que passou para que ele pegasse uma profecia sobre os dois, que fora feito há mais de 15 anos, antes dele nascer...  
  
Segundo a profecia "no ultimo dia do sétimo mês, nasceria àquele com o poder para derrotar o lorde das trevas", Harry havia nascido no dia 31 de julho... Segundo o diretor, poderia ser ele ou Neville; mas o Lorde não quis esperar para ter certeza, quando ele tinha um ano de idade, atacou e matou os pais dele e tentou matá-lo também, mas não conseguiu. Agora pensando nisso, o garoto viu uma coisa muito estranha nisso tudo:  
  
"Ele conhecia Voldemort... Ele não age sem pensar. A maior prova disso é o fato dele ter planejado o rapto de Harry durante um ano inteiro (no quarto ano de Harry em Hogwarts), sim, ele demorou um ano para fazer aquilo...".  
  
"Não... Voldemort não age por impulso... Ele pensa muito antes de agir... Dumbledore sabe disso".  
  
O garoto seguia sem reparar, que alguns amigos o chamavam. Ele seguia um caminho que ele fazia pelo menos uma vez por semana durante o último ano: A sala da requisição. Ele queria ficar só, e sabia que somente ali, ele estaria só. Quando chegou, nem reparou que uma porta apareceu quase que imediatamente, entrou.  
  
"O que Dumbledore esconde dele?" - ele estava numa sala grande e vazia (afinal ele não precisaria de nada, só silêncio).  
  
"Sim... Alguma coisa ele esconde, sempre escondeu...".  
  
"Alguma coisa não! Deve ser realmente algo muito sério, pois sempre que harry perguntava algo, ele sempre pensava um pouco antes de responder...".  
  
"Não importa! Eu vou descobrir... Sempre descubro...".  
  
"Foi assim com a pedra filosofal: ele descobriu que a pedra estava naquele cofre em Gingrotes e havia sido retirada por Hagrid, no dia em que o banco foi invadido; A câmara secreta, Ele achou a entrada, descobriu que Hagrid não havia aberto a câmara há mais de 50 anos atrás; Sobre Sirius, seu padrinho, a traição e fuga de Azkaban... Sírios... Droga!".  
  
Ele interrompeu seus pensamentos neste ponto, doía lembrar disto: "Sua culpa! Se não fosse sua burrice, Sirius ainda estaria vivo, escondido, mas vivo".  
  
Resolvendo ir ver os amigos na ala hospitalar, ele saiu da sala do requerimento e descendo as escadas, foi ter com os amigos que estavam ali por sua culpa. Ele fora o único que não se feriu durante a batalha.

* * *

Durante a viagem de volta para casa (se é que se podia chamar de casa), abordo do Expresso Hogwarts na companhia de seus amigos, Harry estava muito pensativo. Tudo que tinha acontecido deixou o rapaz atordoado. Os sonhos... As noites sem dormir por causa da cicatriz... A morte de Sírios... O Ministério... Umbridge... Os dementadores... Voldemort... A profecia... A conversa com Dumbledore...Tudo passando como se fosse um filme na mente dele. Ele tentava disfarçar, mas Hermione percebia o silêncio do amigo, embora não o mencionasse.  
  
"Porque Voldemort o queria morto?".  
  
"Não podia ser só pela profecia... Ou podia?".  
  
"A profecia... Porquê eu? Poderia ser O Neville... Não! Dumbledore disse que Voldemort o escolheu... mas porquê?... Algum motivo ele teve! Sim...".  
  
Ele estava pensado nisso enquanto jogava xadrez bruxo com Rony (não é preciso dizer que ele perdeu facilmente...).  
  
-Harry!  
  
-Hã...  
  
-Cê tá bem? - Rony perguntou.  
  
-Tô...  
  
-Cara, nunca foi tão fácil te derrotar!  
  
Hermione o olhava com expressão preocupada.  
  
-Harry, no que você tá pensando? - Ela perguntou. E todos olharam pra ele com curiosidade.  
  
-Nada não...  
  
-Harry, você tá pensando no Sírios ? - Rony acrescentou.  
  
-Não... - Ele respondeu com uma certa dificuldade - Só pensando...  
  
-Harry, não fica pensando no que aconteceu... - Ela estava agora, sentando ao lado dele e empurrando o Rony pro lado.  
  
-Mas eu não consigo parar, Hermione...Não posso para de pensar nisso...  
  
-Você vai enlouquecer assim - Completou Rony.  
  
-Rony! - Hermione gritou.  
  
-O Quê? É verdade, não?  
  
-Humpf! - Ela soltou e completou - Harry... O que o Dumbledore disse?  
  
-Não posso falar... É...  
  
-O Quê? - Rony exclamou - Fala logo cara!  
  
-Esquece.  
  
-Harry! - Rony gritou - E em seguida levou uma cotovelada de Hermione que o fez se dobrar no meio de dor. - Aííí!  
  
-Porquê você fez isso? - Ele perguntou com uma careta de dor.  
  
-Pra você tomar jeito! - Ela bufou na cara dele.  
  
-Eu só quero saber, ora!  
  
-Mas ele não quer contar, tá... Deixa de ser intrometido! - Gina exclamou, entrado na discussão.  
  
Luna e Neville que estavam em silencio, apenas observando, deram uma risada alta, ainda assustados com a discussão. No entanto, Harry ignorou a discussão e voltou o olhar para a paisagem na janela. E então, soltando um suspiro profundo, começou a dizer:  
  
-Ele me mostrou a profecia...  
  
-QUÊ! - Eles gritaram todos juntos.  
  
-Mas ela não se quebrou? - Neville perguntou - Eu Vi...  
  
-O que quebrou foi o registro do ministério... Na qual eles registraram a profecia...  
  
-Mas... - Hermione começou, mas parou quando ele recomeçou:  
  
-... Houve testemunhas quando ela foi feita. - Ele concluiu.  
  
-Testemunhas? - Rony e Gina perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Quem? - Hermione perguntou quase caindo no chão, ao tentar ver o olhar dele.  
  
-Ele e outra pessoa... - Harry disse sem olhar para eles.  
  
-Dumbledore? - Rony com os olhos arregalados sussurrou.  
  
-É.  
  
-E a outra pessoa? - dessa vez foi Hermione quem perguntou.  
  
-Um espião dele... - Ele falou quase sem voz e dessa vez olhando pra eles pra ver a expressão dos rostos deles, que era de total assombro e terror.  
  
-Voldermort sabia da profecia? - Ouve um arrepio no grupo - Mas porque ele queria a profecia se ele já a conhecia? - Rony perguntou com uma expressão de desprezo.  
  
-É mesmo! - Hermione acrescentou.  
  
-Ele não viu tudo...Só a primeira parte.  
  
-Primeira parte? - todos perguntaram juntos.  
  
-Sim, ela é dividida em duas partes.  
  
-Hum... - Foi tudo que ela disse.  
  
-Conta o que você viu! - Rony perguntou exasperado.  
  
-É... Conta - Neville acrescentou, um tanto inseguro.  
  
-Não posso.  
  
-QUÊ? - todos exceto Hermione gritaram.  
  
-Se eu contar... Vocês estariam em perigo...  
  
-Como assim? - Dessa vez foi Luna quem falou.  
  
-Como Voldermort sabe que somente o Dumbledore viu a profecia completa e que ele não acredita que Dumbledore contaria sobre ela pra alguém, se eu contar pra vocês, ele acabaria sabendo e daria um jeito de ficar sabendo também...  
  
-Como assim "Daria um jeito?..." - Perguntou Rony.  
  
-Deixa de ser idiota, Rony! - Gina gritou - Você não acha que ele não te torturaria ou qualquer um de nós pra conseguir isso?  
  
Rony, Neville e Luna se encolheram nos acentos. Enquanto Hermione parecia preocupada com o que Gina disse.  
  
-Certo - Rony parecia estar tremendo agora - Melhor nós pararmos de falar nisso.  
  
-É - todos disseram.  
  
Depois disso e pelo resto da viagem, todos ficaram em silêncio absoluto. Embora Harry continuasse a ver o filme na sua cabeça, agora mais rápido, sua cabeça estava começando a doer ou seria sua cicatriz? Ele não ligava para qualquer das duas opções, se fosse a cicatriz, provavelmente Voldemort estava tendo 'uma conversa' com a Bellatrix... E Harry estava feliz com isso...


	2. Surpresas

**Capítulo 2 - Surpresas**

****

-NOVAMENTE! - Voldemort gritou, furioso.  
  
-Aquele maldito moleque fez de novo... Ele me atrapalhou... E com sua ajuda, Bella!  
  
-Mestre, eu não tive culpa...  
  
-Não teve culpa?... Foi você que o provocou pra começar! - Ele gritou novamente - Acha que eu não sei!  
  
-Mestre...  
  
-CRUCIO! - Ele gritou antes que ela pudesse completar a frase.  
  
-ARGHHH! - Ela, que estava ajoelhada, caiu e começou a se debater violentantente no chão.  
  
-Mestre... - Outra voz se fez ouvir, uma voz baixa e guinchada.  
  
Ele levantou a varinha enquanto se virava para encarar quem ousou o interromper, apontando a varinha para a outra pessoa. Um homem baixo, de olhos lacrimejantes e abatidos.  
  
-Rabicho...  
  
Tremendo ao encontrar os olhos furiosos a encará-lo, com a varinha em sua direção, Rabicho continuou...  
  
-... Mestre, porque não aproveitar e acabar com ele de uma vez por todas, enquanto ele está longe de Dumbledore? - o homem com olhos vermelhos parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo...  
  
-Rabicho, você sabe muito bem que não se pode atacá-lo naquela maldita casa!  
  
-Mestre... Porquê... Não atacá-lo... Antes que ele chegue lá? - Rabicho continuou indeciso.  
  
Voldermort parecia pensar sobre isso. A mulher deitada no chão, ainda arfando, se levantou curiosa.  
  
-Atacá-lo... Antes... Sim... Ele está longe da casa há algum tempo... E ainda não encontrou a mulher... Sem Dumbledore... Sem proteção... - Ele continuou analizando a situação.  
  
-Certo! - Bella, pegue mais quatro... Os mais fortes e mate o maldito garoto! E Bella... Não falhe novamente!  
  
-Assim será, mestre - A mulher se retirou, o olhar de felicidade pura, por ter sido salva e ter uma chance de fazer o garoto pagar.  
  
Ele se virou para o homenzinho e disse: - Rabicho, pelo menos uma vez você usou seu cérebro! Se o pano funcionar, você será recompensado. - E virou-se, fazendo com que a capa fluísse com se estivesse ventando e saiu pela porta próxima.  
  
O homenzinho ficou maravilhado ao ouvir isso e até começou a esboçar um sorriso que desapareceu rapidamente do rosto, por medo que o mestre percebesse.

* * *

-NÃO! - Ele acordou gritando. Três pares de olhos se viraram pra ele.  
  
-Não bastasse ele dormir, agora grita também! Moleque atrevido! - A tia falou, ficando vermelha de raiva. O tio apenas o encarava como se quisesse jogá-lo pela janela.  
  
Ele ignorou o comentário, pois o que vira era por demais assustador e sua cicatriz estava latejando: "Ele tivera uma visão!" - ele pensou.  
  
-Nós temos que voltar! - Ele falou com uma voz tremula e assustada.  
  
-Voltar? Você ficou louco, moleque? - O tio gritou - Não vamos encontrar... Aquela coisa...  
  
-Coisa? Olho-Tonto? - Ele falou, um tanto inseguro.  
  
-Aquela coisa com aquele olho! - O Tio gritou, ficando púrpura.  
  
-Tio Válter... - Ele falou, tentando se acalmar.  
  
-Eles estão aqui! - Ele tremia agora - Os comensais...  
  
-Comensais? - Agora era o primo gordo, Duda quem perguntou.  
  
-OS COMENSAIS DA MORTE ESTÃO AQUI E VÃO NOS ATACAR! - o garoto, agora desesperado, gritou. Os tios pularam nos bancos do carro, fazendo com que o carro dançasse perigosamente pela pista, quase batendo num carro que vinha na direção contrária, que buzinou violentamente.  
  
-Nos atacar? - Tia Petúnia perguntou com uma voz trêmula, enquanto o tio diminuía a velocidade.  
  
Um carro de vidros escuros emparelhou do lado direito deles. O vidro do banco de trás foi baixado, revelando um braço coberto por uma veste preta que apontou uma varinha, também preta na direção do pneu traseiro do carro e um raio vermelho saiu da varinha, atingindo o pneu traseiro, que estourou. Custando a controlar o carro, o tio conseguir parar no acostamento, o rosto muito vermelho e os punhos fechados ao redor do volante, pareciam que iam quebrar o mesmo.  
  
-Droga, tarde demais! - Ele gritou, puxando a varinha do bolso.  
  
Os tios olharam assustados para os cinco indivíduos que se aproximavam, vestidos com longas vestes pretas e com o capuz levantado, apontando as varinhas para eles. Antes que os homens tivessem saído do carro, Harry já estava com a dele na mão, pronta pra agir.  
  
-POTTER, saia do carro! É hora de morrer! - Uma voz feminina, muito rouca, que parecia vir do comensal a frete do grupo gritou. Vários carros que estavam passando, pararam para observar a estranha cena.  
  
"Bellatrix!" - Harry identificou a voz imediatamente, enquanto observava os outros quatro circularem o carro, com as varinhas apontadas.  
  
"Cinco contra um" - Ele pensou - "Estou perdido, não há como fugir!".  
  
-Potter, você têm cinco segundos pra sair ou nós destruiremos o carro com vocês dentro! - Ela continuou. Ouve uma risada assustadora dos outros comensais.  
  
-Fiquem aqui dentro! Não saiam, não importa o que aconteça! - Ele falou em tom imperativo, enquanto olhava pro tio, que tremia, mais branco do que leite. E abrindo a porta à esquerda dele, saiu com a varinha em punho.  
  
-Até que enfim... Moleque - Outra voz, esta masculina e forte, do comensal atrás dele murmurou e continuou: - Pronto pra morrer, Potter?  
  
"Eu conheço essa voz... Lucio Malfoi? Não... Lestrage, o marido de Bellatrix".  
  
-Não! - Harry respondeu, sem titubear.  
  
-Não importa! Chega de conversa! - Essa voz, que era rouca e desconhecida, vinha de um comensal muito alto, postado a lado de Bellatix.  
  
Neste momento, Harry parou de ouvir, sua cabeça rodava e ele não conseguia mais ver onde estava. Ele estava apavorado. A varinha dele, agora apontada para baixo.  
  
"Em alguns minutos eu estarei com meus pais". - Ele conseguiu pensar. Sentia um frio na espinha e em seu estômago parecia que havia uma dúzia serpentes, que lutavam para sair. Repentinamente uma imagem se formou na sua mente, ele a conhecia, era uma memória antiga e ele sabia que era sua. Nela, ele era um bebê e sua mãe o segurava no colo, ela parecia apavorada.  
  
-Não vou deixar ele te pegar, querido! Isso nunca! Jamais! - Ela murmurou, agora com uma voz decidida. Ele concentrou na voz dela e sorriu. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e com uma feição resoluta disse:  
  
-É... Vou protegê-lo, nem que eu tenha que morrer! - falou com fúria nos olhos, verdes esmeralda como os dele. - Só há um jeito... - E com isso ela o colocou na cama e ajoelhando no chão fechou os olhos, pronunciando um encantamento, numa linguagem que ele desconhecia.  
  
Ela terminou o encantamento e um brilho avermelhado apareceu ao redor dela e avançou para ele, ela tombou na cama, exausta. Ele sentiu um calou preencher seu peito e espalhar pelo seu corpo, primeiro sua cabeça e depois os braços e pernas, como se ela estivesse com ele nos braços. Ela levantou-se com dificuldade e o pegou, inclinou a cabeça pra ele e sorrindo disse:  
  
-Nuca desista, Harry. Eu estarei sempre com você!  
  
Naquele momento a porta se abriu violentamente...  
  
-Avada... - Ele foi arrancado de seu devaneio ao ouvir aquela horrível palavra. Seu corpo queimava. Que calor é este? Não, não é calor..."- Ele abriu os olhos em tempo de perceber as cinco varinhas apontadas pra ele; A dele próprio caída no chão a seus pés. O calor continuava a percorrer seu corpo e ele sabia o que iria acontecer quando os feitiços o tocassem...  
  
-...Kedrava! - Cinco vozes gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Ele não estava com medo, sabia que sua mãe estava com ele.   
  
Quando os raios verdes estavam a poucos centímetros dele, aconteceu... Foi tão forte, que ele quase caiu no chão... Um brilho avermelhado, como o da lembrança, só que dessa vez, havia uma sensação que ele não saberia descrever... Uma mistura de alegria, felicidade, desejo, carinho, tudo que é bom... É isso... Um sentimento tão profundo que atordoava, uma sensação que ele já havia experimentado. No milésimo de segundo seguinte, uma grande explosão de energia emanou dele, muitas vezes mais forte que os feitiços lançados contra ele. Os raios verdes foram consumidos, tornando-se vermelhos e voltando para sua origem, envolvendo as cinco figuras que olhavam para ele, apavoradas. E no segundo seguinte... Acabou. Cinco corpos caíram no chão, mortos.  
  
O que aconteceu a seguir, foi tão confuso que ele dificilmente se lembraria. Vários "Crack's" foram ouvidos simultaneamente, quando vários bruxos aparatavam ao mesmo tempo. Ele não os conhecia, mas sabia que eram do ministério; eles olhavam para todos os lados, indecisos do que fazer primeiro: socorrer ele, os corpos no chão ou as testemunhas (todas trouxas) apavoradas com o que tinha acontecido. Ele estava exausto, apoiou um ajoelhou no chão, decidido a não desmaiar.  
  
-Vamos! O que estão esperando? - Uma voz enérgica começou a dar ordens - Tirem os corpos daqui!  
  
Vários bruxos começaram a colocar os corpos em macas e desaparatarem em seguida. Um bruxo jovem pouco mais velho do que ele, cabelo castanho claro e olhos também castanhos, aproximou-se e surpreso gritou:  
  
-Ei, é o Potter! - vários rostos viraram pra ele, surpresos. - É o Harry Potter mesmo! - O rapaz completou. Harry se levantou de um pulo e olhou com raiva pro rapaz, que recuou.  
  
Dois bruxos mais velhos se aproximaram. Um dos bruxos, que parecia bastante com a professora Hooch, só que com barba e um olhar carrancudo, perguntou: - Garoto, o que aconteceu?  
  
-Comensais da morte...- Harry disse um pouco receoso.  
  
-Sim, mas o que aconteceu com eles? Como você... - ele continuou.  
  
-Não sei... - Harry respondeu, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, uma grande confusão de sentimentos a percorrer todo o seu corpo.  
  
-É melhor nós avisarmos o... Dumbledore... - um bruxo, um pouco mais novo do que o que falava com Harry comentou.  
  
-É... Flig mande uma coruja pra ele... Agora! - O bruxo que estava falando com Harry ordenou.  
  
-Sim, Senhor! - O rapaz que reconheceu Harry respondeu e desaparatou.  
  
-É melhor você vir comigo, Potter - Ele falou com uma voz calma, mas que mostrava o nervosismo que ele estava sentindo.  
  
-Não. - Harry disse simplesmente.  
  
O outro o olhou com uma expressão perplexa. - O quê?  
  
-Eu não vou com vocês. - Harry falou com voz decidida - Como estão os Durleys?  
  
-Quem? - Os dois bruxos perguntaram juntos.  
  
-Meus tios, eles estão no carro - E Harry apontou pro carro preto, que pertencia ao tio e do qual três pessoas, mais brancas do que jamais se havia alguma vez visto, olhavam aterrorizadas. - Eles são trouxas.  
  
-Pode deixar, Stuart! - O bruxo mais novo chamou.  
  
-Senhor? - Um bruxo de uns trinta anos, vestido num terno cinza se aproximou.  
  
-Vê aquele carro? - O bruxo disse apontando pro carro que Harry tinha mostrado.  
  
-Vejo senhor.  
  
-Aqueles são os tios do rapaz aqui - Olhando para Harry neste momento - Eles são trouxas e devem estar apavorados. Cuide para que eles cheguem em segurança em casa.  
  
-Sim senhor! - O homem disse e se afastou na direção do carro.   
  
-Agora Harry, venha comigo! Tenho que te fazer algumas perguntas. - o Bruxo falou com uma voz imperiosa, enquanto tentava segurar o braço do rapaz.  
  
Num recuo rápido, Harry se desvencilhou da mão do bruxo e com um Pop seco, desapareceu.  
  
-QUÊ? - Os dois bruxos exclamaram juntos. - Como ele fez isso?


	3. Desaparecido

**Capítulo 3 - Desaparecido**

****  
  
Dumbledore estava na janela de seu escritório, olhando a paisagem sem vê-la; sabia que algo estava errado, pois sentia uma dor no peito e apesar de ser velho o suficiente para isso, sabia que não era seu coração que falhava.   
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa! E pelo que sentia no peito, ele não gostaria nem um pouco quando descobrisse o que fora" - Ele pensou.  
  
Naquele momento ele viu: uma coruja vinha na direção da janela e à medida que ela se aproximava, ele a reconheceu como uma coruja-expressa, meio esverdeada e com uma marca vermelha no peito, somente usada em situações muito graves. Ele se afastou da janela para deixar a coruja entrar. Quando ela entrou, pousou no encosto da cadeira mais próxima e piou ruidosamente para o homem apreensivo em pé ao lado da jenela. Ele correu para pegar o envelope amarrado a pata da coruja, quando ele retirou o envelope a coruja levantou vôo e sumiu na noite que se aproximava.  
O velho olhou pro envelope e leu:  
  
_----  
Para:  
Alvo Dumbledore  
Diretor  
Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hoggarts  
  
De:  
Joseph Flig  
Depto. de Segurança para Ordem Pública  
Ministério da Magia  
----  
_  
Quando ele leu aquilo, ele gelou. - "Harry!" - E sentando com um baque na cadeira onde a coruja tinha estado empoleirada, rasgou o envelope e puxando a carta de dentro, começou a ler:  
  
_----  
Prezado Sr. Dumbledore,  
  
A pedido do meu superior, Sr. Eugênio Livinstone, lamento vir a informar que ouve um acidente com um de seus alunos.   
  
Tenho absoluta certeza que o Sr. gostaria de ser informado disso, pois esse aluno não é qualquer um, se trata de Harry Potter e devido às circunstâncias do acidente, acho que o Sr. deveria comparecer imediatamente ao ministério para se inteirar dos acontecimentos. Não se angustie tanto, pois, o rapaz está, aparentemente, bem...o mesmo não se pode dizer daqueles que o atacaram....  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Joseph Flig  
----  
_  
O velho continuou a olhar para o papel em suas mãos por um minuto e então rapidamente chamou: - Fawkes!"- A Fênix que estava no poleiro ao lado voou e ao ter sua calda segura, com um crack desapareceu levando o diretor com ela".

* * *

Após ficar sabendo do acontecido, o velho diretor parecia mais velho e triste do que nunca.  
  
"Cinco comensais da morte mortos... Harry desaparecido... Como eu não previ que ele tentaria algo assim". O homem parecia não acreditar, como se fosse culpa dele, o fato de não ter prevido os acontecimentos daquela tarde.  
  
Naquele momento, ele estava de volta no seu escritório, após ter estado no ministério da magia e na casa dos Durleys, que pareciam ter se acalmado o suficiente para contar o que aconteceu (pelo menos, como eles achavam que tinha acontecido). Pelo jeito, os comensais estavam vigiando na estação quando o trem chegou e esperaram até que não houvesse ninguém que pudesse atrapalhá-los e então seguiram o carro dos Dursleys.  
  
"Agora... Onde você está Harry?" - Ele perguntou para s mesmo - "Como você desaparatou? Você ainda não sabe fazer isso... Ou sabe?".  
  
Tomando uma decisão, pegou uma carta no bolso, que tinha o desenho de uma Fênix e chamou: - Alastor!   
  
-Dumbledore - Uma voz, rouca e arrastada falou, de lugar nenhum.  
  
-Alastor, onde você está? - O velho perguntou, com uma voz aflita.  
  
-Na ordem, o que aconteceu? - A voz agora estava tensa, devido ao tom da voz do velho.  
  
-O Harry foi atacado...- O velho murmurou, com tristeza na voz.  
  
-QUÊ? COMO? ONDE? - A voz gritou, como se não acreditasse no que ouviu.  
  
-Agora a pouco, pouco depois de sair da estação.  
  
-Já vou pra Aí! - A voz disse apressada. Não passou um minuto e um homem, cheio de cicatrizes e com um estranho olho, saiu da lareira no escritório de Dumbledore e falou:  
  
-Como ele está? Onde... - Ele começou a perguntar, mas parou ao ver a expressão do amigo.  
  
-Não sei...Tudo que sabemos é que ele matou cinco comensais e fugiu quando os bruxos do ministério tentaram levá-lo ao ministério... Ele sumiu...  
  
-Sumiu? Como assim? - O homem perguntou rapidamente.  
  
-Parece que ele desaparatou. - O velho falou com tristeza evidente na voz.  
  
-Desaparatou? Ele sabe aparatar/desaparatar? - O homem perguntou com uma expressão de surpresa no olhar.  
  
-Não...  
  
-Mas então... Como?  
  
-Não tenho certeza, mas talvez... Ele tenha aprendido - O velho agora, parecia dar um meio sorriso.  
  
-Aprendeu? - O homem falou, mais como uma expressão do que como uma pergunta - Ninguém jamais aprendeu a aparatar e desaparatar sozinho!  
  
-É... Mas o Harry não é como todo mundo, como você bem sabe...  
  
-Sei... O que nós faremos agora? Como vamos achá-lo? Você tem alguma idéia pra onde ele foi? - O homem perguntou com curiosidade, enquanto se sentava numa cadeira perto da mesa.  
  
-Aonde ele foi eu não faço idéia, mas o que eu farei e o que eu quero que você faça, sim. - O homem se levantou e se aproximando da lareira, disse: - Volte pra ordem e fale com Tonks, Mundungo e Remo, para começar a procurar nos arredores da rua dos Alfeneiros, e do número 12 de Grimmauld Place, eu falarei com Severo, Arthur e Molly. O homem ficou em pé e com um aceno da cabeça, desapareceu pela lareira.  
  
O velho suspirou profundamente. Ele não demonstrou para o amigo, mas estava temeroso com o que podia acontecer a partir de agora. Sabia que as próximas horas seriam extremamente importantes para futuro, não só do garoto, como para o futuro de todos. Era hora de agir e sem perder tempo se inclinou na lareira e após jogar um pouco de pó-de-floo no fogo, pálido que queimava nela, chamou: - A Toca.  
  
Alguns giros depois, ele apareceu na lareira de uma casa antiga e com móveis um tanto gastos. Ele observou que dois jovens, um rapaz de uns quinze anos de cabelos vermelhos, com uma pinta no nariz e uma menina que parecia ter uns quatorze, também com cabelo vermelho, sentados no sofá, jogando xadrez. Ele sorriu e falou:  
  
-Rony... O Arthur está? - O rapaz e a menina pularam no sofá, e olharam pra lareira e exclamaram juntos:  
  
-Professor Dumbledore!  
  
-Olá - O velho cortou e antes que pudessem falar, perguntou novamente - Seu pai está?  
  
Os dois jovens se entreolharam e disseram juntos, novamente:  
  
-Está lá em cima.   
  
-PAAIIII! - O rapaz gritou e emendou em alta voz - O professor Dumbledore está na lareira e quer falar com o senhor! - E virando pro professor perguntou:  
  
-Aconteceu alguma coisa, professor? - Ele olhava como se estivesse tentando ler a expressão no rosto do homem na lareira.  
  
Naquele momento, uma mulher, com uma expressão assustada no rosto, veio apressada da cozinha e olhando pra lareira, disse:  
  
-Boa noite, professor. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
O velho olhou para os jovens, que o encaravam, e respondeu enquanto tornava para a mulher à esquerda da lareira:  
  
-Eu gostaria de falar com você, Molly e o Arthur... Em particular. Quatro pares de olhos olharam pra ele com preocupação, o marido, que acabara de descer as escadas. Se virou para os filhos e disse com severidade:  
  
-Vão lá pra cima! Os dois olharam para o rosto do pai e vendo a expressão de dureza nele, subiram as escadas, resmungando.  
  
-Boa noite, Abus. Algo errado? - O Homem, que tinha o cabelo vermelho e usava óculos, perguntou.  
  
O rosto na lareira, com uma expressão triste disse: - Quem me dera, que fosse uma boa noite, Arthur!  
  
O homem e a mulher se entreolharam assustados e sentando no sofá de forma que ficassem de frente pra lareira, a mulher perguntou: - O que aconteceu, Alvo? Eu senti um aperto no peito, logo depois que chegamos da estação e fiquei preocupada!  
  
O homem a olhou e disse: - Porquê você não falou?  
  
-Não importa, já passou...- Ela respondeu.  
  
-Molly, Arthur, aconteceu algo muito sério hoje, logo depois que vocês saíram da estação... - O rosto na lareira começou. A mulher levou a mão na boca para reprimir o grito que escapou dela: -Harry!  
  
O homem ao seu lado a olhou surpreso, o rosto na lareira, sorriu.  
  
-O que aconteceu com ele? - Ela perguntou, lutando com as lágrimas que se formavam nos olhos dela.  
  
O rosto do homem na lareira se tornou escuro e disse:  
  
-Ele foi atacado... Mas está bem, de acordo com os relatos das testemunhas e dos aurores que estiveram no local do ataque.  
  
-Como assim? Ele não está aí com você? - Ela perguntou com a voz abafada pelo choro contido.  
  
-Infelizmente não... - o velho disse, com uma voz cansada - Ele fugiu quando os aurores chegaram.  
  
-Por Merlin! - A mulher gritou e levou a mão à boca, mas já era tarde, o grito já havia saído. Nos próximos minutos o velho diretor descreveu tudo que sabia do ataque e as medidas tomadas pra achar o Harry. Concluindo, pediu que Arthur procurasse perto no beco diagonal e Caldeirão Furado e que Molly ficasse atenta a qualquer contato que ele fizesse com os filhos dela. E com isso ele deixou a lareira.  
  
-Arthur, Será que ele está bem mesmo? - Ela deitou no ombro do marido e chorou.  
  
-Sim...Molly, ele é forte... Já escapou outras vezes, você sabe.  
  
-É, mas dessa vez ele matou... Como ele deve estar se sentindo? Ele é só um garoto, Arthur. Um garoto que já sofreu demais nessa vida! Mais do que alguém pode suportar!  
  
"Realmente..." - Ele pensou enquanto consolava a mulher - É melhor você se controlar, vamos falar pro Rony e a Gina, avisar se ele entrar em contato com eles. A mulher limpou os olhos com o avental que usava e suspirou.  
  
-Rony! Gina! Ele chamou.  
  
Os dois vieram descendo a escada, com um olhar de curiosidade mal disfarçada.  
  
-Pai... Que que aconteceu? - Rony perguntou assim que desceu as escadas, acompanhado pela irmã, que observava a mãe, pertubada.  
  
-Sentem-se! - Ele mandou, enquanto a mulher segurava sua mão. Os dois jovens se sentaram nas poltronas ao lado da lareira, assustados com a expressão no rosto dos pais.  
  
- Pai...- A filha começou, mas foi interrompida pelo pai.  
  
- Gina, Rony, se o Harry entrar em contato com vocês, quero que avisem sua mãe ou eu, imediatamente! - Ele disse em um tom imperativo, que assustou os filhos. Eles se entreolharam, como que decidindo quem falaria primeiro.  
  
-Pai, o que aconteceu? Porque a gente têm que avisar se o Harry entrar em contato? - O garoto perguntou receoso.  
  
-O que aconteceu com o Harry? - Gina perguntou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A mãe da garota foi até o lado dela e sentou, abraçando-a com firmeza.  
  
-Querida...- A mãe mormurou e falou: - Arthur, acho melhor contar pra eles.  
  
-Certo - O marido respondeu e continuou:  
  
-Bem... Ouve um ataque...  
  
-Ataque? - O filho falou, com os olhos arregalados.  
  
-Não o Harry... - A moça falou entre soluços. A mãe a consolava, enquanto tentava controlar o próprio choro.  
  
-Ele não morreu, Gina. Ele está bem! - O homem falou com docilidade, tentando acalmar a filha. A moça o encarava, como pedindo uma explicação.  
  
-Ele escapou do ataque ileso, mas fugiu e ninguém sabe aonde ele foi. É por isso que vocês devem avisar se ele entrar em contato. Então se ele entrar em contato, avise sua mãe, eu ou alguém da ordem, imediatamente. Ele suspirou e completou:  
  
-Agora eu tenho que ir... - Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo na bochecha da mulher e desaparatou.

* * *

Um piscar de olhos foi o tempo que levou, num segundo, ele estava na rodovia perto da estação King's Cross e logo depois, em frente a um enorme portão enferrujado, que dava acesso a uma propriedade, cercada por um muro igualmente alto. O portão, de uns cinco metros de altura, era adornado com figuras que revelava que fora trabalhado com habilidade; em cada lado do portão, em cima do muro, havia um enorme leão de pedra, sentado nos quadris e observando quem se aproximava do portão. Além do portão, havia um fabuloso e jardim (um tanto mal-cuidado, a julgar pelo domínio de arbustos selvagens) que se estendia, talvez uns cem metros pra frente e uns duzentos metros para os lados; Ao largo do jardim, havia dezenas de estátuas de pedra: leões, centauros, unicórnios, duendes, elfos e dragões, mas os leões dominavam o cenário. No meio da propriedade, havia mansão enorme, tinha três andares e umas cinqüentas janelas só na parte da frente. Toda a propriedade parecia abandonada há anos.  
  
Ele não fazia idéia de como ele chegou ali, mas sentia que conhecia àquele lugar e queria estar ali. Ele estava exausto e só queria descansar; sabia que não só os bruxos do ministério, mas também, os da ordem, estavam procurando por ele. Mas ele não ligava, não queria ver ninguém, principalmente Dumbledore.  
  
Ao tocar o portão, ele rangeu e se abriu lentamente. Ouve um pio alto ao seu lado; assustado, ele se virou e viu que o pio viera de uma coruja branca como a neve, que estava numa gaiola em cima do seu malão - "Como?..." - Ele pensou e reparando no malão, viu que ao lado da gaiola, estava uma varinha... Sua varinha. Ele sorriu, pegou a varinha e fazendo um gesto, levitou o malão e a coruja, e seguiu pelo jardim na direção da casa; ao passar o portão, este se fechou da mesma forma que se abriu. Quando se aproximou da porta, reparou que ela era dupla, de carvalho e tinha três metros de altura. Ela se abriu assim como o portão, ele se viu num hall, que lembrava o hall de entrada de Hogwarts, só que menor; havia uma escadaria de cada lado do hall e três portas duplas em cada parede. Ele se virou para a porta à esquerda e abrindo-a com a mão, entrou numa sala de visitas enorme, ricamente decorada e como o resto da propriedade, parecia abandonada.  
  
"Definitivamente eu conheço este lugar!" - Ele pensou. Ele depositou o malão e a gaiola no chão, foi até a lareira e reparando que havia madeira nela, com um feitiço acendeu-a.  
  
-Assim está melhor! - Ele falou, sentando na poltrona próxima, desmaiando de cansaço assim que encostou a cabeça no recosto. Ele não reparou, mas quando ele entrou na sala, vários olhares o seguiram (principalmente um velho de barba branca com um brilho no olhar, do quadro em cima da lareira, que parecia satisfeito que ele estive ali).


	4. A Verdade

**

* * *

Notas do Autor:**

Antes de mais nada, devo dizer que foi díficil decidir como escrever essa parte, pois eu li os dois primeiros livros em português e os outros três em inglês... E como todos sabem (ou pelo menos deveriam), há algumas divergências entre estas versões (principalmente no que se refere à nomes), portanto decidi usar os nomes originais quando o personagem não importar (tanto) na história. Isto é para melhor ajuste à história (dos livros).

Este capítulo é a chave da estória (com É mesmo), e portanto, o maior até aqui. E não pensem que eu mudei muito a idéia original (eu nem comecei a contar a minha idéia ainda), estou apenas montando o 'cenário' da estória.

E obrigado pela resenhas! (Lamento ter apagado as primeiras).

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – A Verdade**

PLAFT!  
  
Ele acordou assustado e olhou ao redor, mas tudo que pôde ver foi um quarto fora de foco; ele estava sentado numa cama espaçosa, com lençol branco de algodão e coberto por uma colcha verde musgo, igual àquelas no dormitório da Grifinória, em Hogwarts, só que aquelas, na cor vinho. Ele se inclinou para o criado mudo a esquerda dele e tateou até achar os óculos; o quarto entrou em foco assim que o colocou nos olhos. Ele olhou pra frente e viu: um elfo-doméstico, velho e raquítico, preocupado por ter acordado o rapaz tão abruptamente.  
  
-Desculpe, mestre! Eu não queria acordar o jovem mestre desse jeito. Jinx é velho e se atrapalha com as coisas – Ele olhava pro rapaz, com uma expressão de medo e felicidade ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-Quem é você? Como eu cheguei aqui? Onde estou? – Ele perguntou em rápida sucessão, com uma expressão assustada.  
  
-Eu... Sou Jinx, o elfo-doméstico da casa, mestre. Eu trouxe o senhor, lá de baixo.  
  
-Onde estou?  
  
-Na...- O elfo-doméstico começou, mas foi interrompido.  
  
-Na minha casa! – Uma voz rouca e forte, falou do quadro em frente a ele. Harry e Jinx olharam assustados pro quadro; onde, um velho de longas barbas brancas e olhos verdes, sorriu pra eles e completou: -Jinx, ele deve estar faminto. Providencie algo pra ele comer... O que você gostaria de comer, Harry?  
  
-Hã... Sei lá... Umas torradas? – Ele falou, com receio.  
  
-Torradas? Isso não é coisa pra se comer quando se está faminto! Jinx Arrume um lanche com suco de abóbora, frutas, geléia de morango, leite, pão, e... Deixe me ver... Torradas é claro! Leve pra biblioteca. Eu tenho que conversar com o Harry. – com isso, o elfo se despediu e com um 'POP', desapareceu.  
  
-Eu conheço você! – Harry disse. O velho sorriu.  
  
–Eu vi você num quadro no ministério, no ano passado! – Ele completou.  
  
-Só lá? Eu estou em muitos quadros, não só no ministério... – O velho comentou – Mas não vamos conversar aqui agora, primeiro você têm que se lavar e vestir. Então a gente conversa na biblioteca, enquanto você come. Nós temos muito o que conversar. A propósito: Eu contei pro Alvo, onde você está.  
  
-Eu não quero vê-lo! – o garoto gritou.  
  
-Não se preocupe, ele não virá aqui... Como eu dizia, eu conversei com ele, contei que você está bem e seguro...  
  
-Como assim, conversou com ele? – Harry perguntou curioso.  
  
-Como eu disse antes: Lavar, vestir e comer primeiro, conversa depois! – E com isso, saiu da moldura, deixando o garoto espumando de raiva.  
  
-Eu odeio isto! Quando as pessoas me escondem as coisas! – Ele gritou, puxando as pernas para o lado e descendo da cama; Assustou-se ao ver que estava só de sunga, ele não tinha percebido.  
  
"Agora, onde está o banheiro?" – Ele pensou, enquanto olhava a sua volta procurando suas roupas e a porta que levava ao banheiro. Assim que ele pensou, uma porta à direita dele se abriu, revelando um banheiro, uma banheira cheia de água, um jogo de toalhas, um roupão azul marinho e um par de pantufas de coelho branco. Ele foi ao banheiro, tirou o resto da roupa e entrou na banheira, que estava quente e exalava um cheiro adocicado e confortante.  
  
Meia hora depois, quando ele saiu do banheiro usando o roupão, reparou que seu malão e a gaiola da Edwirges estavam no quarto; ele foi até o malão e retirou um jeans surrado, uma camisa, que parecia ser pelo menos quatro números maior do que o manequim dele e uma sunga limpa.  
  
-Você não precisa vestir essas roupas... Eu mandei o Jinx arrumar as roupas do seu pai pra você! – Ele ouviu a voz do bruxo velho atrás dele.  
  
-QUÊ? – Ele se virou assustado – Não por ter sido pego de surpresa, mas sim, pela segunda parte da frase.  
  
-Ora garoto! Você vai ou não se arrumar? Nós teremos uma longa conversa e quanto mais cedo começarmos, melhor! As roupas estão no armário, ali! – Ele disse com severidade, apontando na direção atrás de Harry – Vista uma daquelas roupas. Eu mandarei o Jinx queimar essas roupas velhas que você vestia!  
  
-Hã... Tá bem – ele respondeu assustado, enquanto abria o armário e escolhia uma das roupas ali – Impressionado com a variedade de modelos e cores.  
  
"Nossa! Isso era do meu pai?" – Ele Pensou e pegou uma camisa de malha branca e uma calça jeans (que pareciam não terem sido usadas), do cabide; uma cueca azul da primeira gaveta e um par de meias brancas da segunda gaveta.  
  
"Espera aí... Se essas roupas eram do meu pai... Então... Essa era a casa dele! Ou seria... Deles? Ele teria morado ali?" – Ele parecia chocado e não reparou no sorriso que se mostrou no rosto do bruxo do quadro.  
  
"Pode ser! Isto explica o ele sentiu quando entrou na casa...". Foi ao banheiro e se trocou; quando voltou, vestiu o casaco verde que a Sra. Weasley havia tricotado para ele (não queria ele queimado). Depois que ele se trocou e tentou pentear o cabelo no banheiro, o velho disse:  
  
-Muito melhor! Agora desça as escadas e vá pra biblioteca, seu lanche está esperando. Depois que você comer, nós teremos a conversa que deveria ter acontecido a muitos anos...  
  
-Como eu chego lá? – Ele perguntou.  
  
-Desça as escadas para o hall de entrada e entre na porta à esquerda da entrada, lá é onde a biblioteca fica.  
  
Antes de sair do quarto, Harry foi até a janela e olhou pra fora, o que viu deixou-o assustado: À frente da casa, o jardim (que agora estava bem cuidado, como se o que viu antes, nunca tivesse sido), havia uma fonte onde, dois unicórnios de pedra saltavam dela – "Impressionante" – Foi tudo que ele pode pensar. Um limpar de garganta o trouxe ele de volta a realidade e ele saiu correndo do quarto na direção que ele achava que estavam as escadas.  
  
O caminho foi tranqüilo e todos os quadros (e eram muitos), o cumprimentaram: bruxos e bruxas, velhos, jovens e crianças. Quando ele chegou ao hall, Jinx estava ali, com uma bandeja nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto.  
  
-Bom dia, mestre! Por aqui – Ele disse, enquanto andava na direção da porta à esquerda de Harry.  
  
Ele ia seguir o elfo quando um bater de várias asas, o avisou que várias corujas haviam acabado de entrar pelas janelas abertas atrás dele. Ele olhou na direção do barulho e pôde ver que três corujas entraram, ele reconheceu duas delas: Edwirges, que pertencia a ele e Pitichinho, do amigo Rony; a terceira ele não conhecia, mas parecia ser uma coruja oficial, marrom escura e com um envelope grande amarado na perna. Ele foi até elas e primeiro desamarrou o envelope da coruja marrom escura, que voou imediatamente pela janela; em seguida, Pichi, que assoviava alegre e voou depois de um pio agudo; e finalmente Edwirges, que ficou no umbral da janela. Ele ia abrir os envelopes quando Jinx falou:  
  
-Ele está esperando, mestre!  
  
-Certo. Ele deixou os envelopes numa mesa perto da janela e seguiu Jinx através da porta.

* * *

Ao atravessar a porta, ele se viu numa sala retangular, cujo comprimento era duas vezes sua largura. Na parede oposta a entrada, havia uma lareira e acima desta, um quadro onde se podia ver um escritório igual ao que ele estava. Sentado na escrivaninha do quadro, estava o mesmo bruxo com longas barbas brancas e olhos penetrantes, que falara com ele no quarto. Olhando em volta, ele viu que para a direita, havia duas enormes janelas que iam até o teto; em frente a uma delas, a meio caminho entre a lareira e a porta, a escrivaninha original. À esquerda dele, cobrindo toda a parede, centenas de livros (alguns pareiam muito antigos) numa estante de madeira polida, no chão um tapete nas cores da Grifinória, com o desenho de um leão. Jinx caminhou em direção a lareira e colocou a bandeja numa mesinha, que ficava entre duas poltronas de veludo vermelho próximas à lareira. Harry caminhou até a poltrona da direita e se sentou. O velho olhou pra ele e fez sinal pra ele se servir. Ele olhou para a bandeja onde havia três tipos de pão, um bolo (que parecia ser de chocolate), duas vasilhas de suco (um de abóbora e o outro desconhecido), duas maçãs, uma pêra e um pote de geléia de morango (que ele detestava).  
  
-Não têm torrada? – Ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.  
  
O elfo assustou-se e falou:  
  
-Vou fazer agora mesmo, mestre! - E já ia saindo correndo, quando Harry falou:  
  
-Estou brincando, Jinx! Não precisa das torradas. Eu não vou comer nem metade disso! – Ele falou, apontando pra bandeja na mesa. O elfo olhou meio desconcertado.  
  
-E mais uma coisa, Jinx: Não quero que você me chame de mestre novamente! Meu nome é Harry e é assim que eu quero ser tratado, Ok?  
  
O elfo incrédulo respondeu: - Sim, Mes... Harry! – E sorriu quando viu a expressão de satisfação no rosto do garoto.  
  
-Muito bem! Eu queria que o Dobby agisse assim... Mas ele tema em me chamar de senhor! – O garoto completou com uma careta. O elfo sorriu, satisfeito de deixar o garoto contente.  
  
-Muito bem... Jinx, você poderia nos deixar a sós? – O velho falou. O elfo olhou pro quadro e com um aceno da cabeça, saiu pela porta, fechando-a.  
  
Enquanto Harry se servia de suco de abóbora e um pedaço de pão doce, o velho se levantou e caminhou pra frente da escrivaninha, onde ficou observando o garoto com atenção.  
  
-Harry, você deve ter muitas perguntas, não é mesmo? – Ele perguntou.  
  
Com um aceno de cabeça Harry assentiu. Ele continuou:  
  
-Eu responderei a todas elas... Depois. Por hora, nós temos coisas mais importantes para tratar...- O garoto olhou pra ele curioso e ele continuou: - Você precisa saber dois fatos, antes de qualquer coisa: Eu sou seu avô... Bem... Com alguns descontos de gerações... E esta casa é sua... Como você já deve estar desconfiado!  
  
O garoto confirmou com a cabeça e perguntou: - E seu nome é...  
  
-Ora bolas garoto! Você não leu 'Hogwarts: Uma História'? – O velho perguntou com raiva.  
  
-N...Não. – Harry falou engasgando.  
  
-Godric Griffindor! – O velho falou com uma expressão descontente e completou: – Eu achava eu você fosse mais curioso!  
  
Com os olhos arregalados, Harry gaguejou: – Eu... Sou... Seu... Descen... Descendente?  
  
-É. – O velho falou, agora mais calmo e completou: -Garoto, aquele Tom... Tentou te matar seis vezes e você não teve a curiosidade de saber o motivo? Eu teria virado meio mundo pra saber o motivo!  
  
-Eu fiquei sim! – O garoto retrucou – Eu perguntei pro Dumbledore! Mas ele sempre dava um jeito de mudar de assunto... E depois, eu estava tão contente de ser bruxo e havia tanto pra apreender, já que eu não sabia nada sobre o mundo mágico! – Ele estava vermelho agora e apertava um pedaço de bolo na mão.  
  
O velho suspirou e com um olhar triste disse: -Foi necessário... Deixar você longe de tudo. Só assim você estaria seguro. Mas agora... As coisas mudaram... Você deve saber tudo de uma vez por todas!  
  
-E o quê mais vocês esconderam de mim? – Ele agora estava em pé e parecia furioso.  
  
-Vamos por partes... Primeiro: pegue o livro com capa de couro de dragão. Ele é o segundo livro, à esquerda da terceira prateleira da estante à sua frente.  
  
Harry seguiu para a prateleira e contando as estantes, pegou o livro indicado; Ele era bem grande e pesado. Ele leu o titulo do livro: 'Genealogia de Griffindor', em letras douradas e olhou pro bruxo, que confirmou com a cabeça.  
  
-Agora... Ponha-o da escrivaninha e coloque sua mão aberta em cima dele.  
  
Harry seguiu para a mesa e sentando na cadeira atrás dela, colocou o livro na mesa e fez como instruído. Ele sentiu uma corrente de energia percorrer sua espinha e tremeu.  
  
-Abra o livro na página... Trezentos... Acho. Seu nome estará em baixo da página, logo abaixo do nome de seus pais.  
  
Ele abriu o livro, que curiosamente abriu justamente na página indicada. Ele leu: 'Lílian Potter', grifado e 'Tiago Potter' ao lado; E de uma linha que ligava os dois nomes e descia, ele leu: 'Harry Tiago Potter', também grifado; Em cima de cada nome, havia uma foto da pessoa referida. Ele sorriu.  
  
-Se você voltar uma página, verá a árvore de seus avós maternos, pais de sua mãe – O velho falou. Ele fez como dito e leu: 'Lílian Evans' ao lado de 'Petúnia Evans', ambos grifados e linha acima dos dois nomes: 'Gregory James Evans' e 'Alicia Evans', grifado.  
  
-Os nomes grifados são os herdeiros? – Ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos das fotos.  
  
-São. Volte mais uma página. Ele obedeceu e leu: 'Alvo Brian Dumbledore' grifado e 'Katherine Dumbledore'. Os dois rostos sorriram pra ele e ele sorriu de volta.  
  
-Dumbledore é meu Bisavô? – Ele perguntou com uma expressão assustada.  
  
-Certamente. E, diga-se de passagem: Foi muito duro pra ele não te contar isso, Harry. Ele esteve muitas vezes, perto de contar... E acho que quando vocês se encontrarem, você deveria dar um grande abraço nele. Por tudo que ele têm sofrido sem poder te tratar como neto – O retrato falou com um brilho no olhar – Agora chega! Vamos... Há mais pra você saber e pouco tempo pra apreender! – Harry guardou o livro no local dele, fazendo uma anotação mental para ler o livro mais tarde.  
  
-Eu quero fazer uma pergunta – Ele falou, resolutamente – Na verdade, mais de uma. O velho olhou pra ele, aguardando.  
  
-Tia Petúnia é uma Griffindor, mas não têm poder...  
  
-Mas ela têm sim, Harry. Infelizmente ela nega o poder que ela têm... E assim a magia nela irá morrer. E então você será o último Griffindor...  
  
-E o Duda? – Ele insistiu.  
  
-Ele é trouxa, como o pai – O velho declarou como se encerrando o assunto.  
  
-Mais uma coisa...  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Meus pais viveram nesta casa?  
  
-Sim, por três anos, dois antes de você nascer... Por isso as roupas de seu pai ainda estão aqui. Mas eles deixaram a casa para se esconderem, quando ficaram sabendo que o Tom queria você morto, por causa daquela profecia... Mas chega desse assunto! Nós temos coisas mais importantes pra tratar...  
  
-Então eles foram mortos aqui?  
  
-Não. Godric's Hollow é o nome de uma cabana no meio de um bosque ao sul daqui, foi lá que aconteceu...  
  
-Que coisas mais importantes? – Ele perguntou curioso.  
  
-Passar para você a minha herança: Meu anel, assim você receberá todos os poderes que eu coloquei nele... E tudo que pertence à família...  
  
-QUÊ? – Harry gritou.  
  
-Coma mais um pouco, você quase não comeu...  
  
-Não estou com fome.  
  
-Você precisará estar bem alimentado, pois você terá que treinar muito pra apreender se você quiser derrotar o Tom...  
  
-Certo – o garoto respondeu enquanto pegava a pêra e dava uma mordida nela.  
  
-Mais uma coisa. Harry falou olhando no quadro e perguntou em seguida:- Como você, sendo um quadro, sabe tanto?  
  
-Eu não sou como os outros quadros. Meu eu verdadeiro, fez um feitiço pra colocar uma parte das memórias dele em mim, assim eu poderia ficar vigiando e ajudando os herdeiros, como você. Você sabe que essa guerra é antiga, não?  
  
-Sei. Uns dois mil anos, não é?  
  
-Sim, mas vamos... Já é hora. Coloque sua mão na boca o leão da lareira e pegue o anel.  
  
-O anel está na boca do leão?  
  
-Não. Isso é só pra abrir a passagem pra sala onde ele está.  
  
Harry fez como o velho disse e com um puxão conhecido no umbigo. Ele se viu numa sala pequena e escura; não havia porta nem janela na sala, só havia uma arca no meio, em cima de um pilar. A arca estava iluminada por um brilho prateado (a única luz da sala). Ele sentiu que estava sendo atraído para a arca e em poucos segundos estava em frente a ela, não havia fechadura ou sinal de como abrí-la. Quando ele tocou a tampa, ela tremeu, zuniu e se abriu, revelando uma almofada em veludo vermelho onde estava um anel de ouro, com uma pequena esmeralda quadrada em cima. Ele pegou o anel e viu que tinha gravado na pedra um 'G', mas ele imaginava o poderia ter feita tal gravação no interior da pedra. Ele o colocou no dedo mínimo da mão direita (ele não soube o que o fez agir assim) e o anel se encolheu pra ajustar no dedo magro dele. Um brilho forte o envolveu e ele estava de volta à biblioteca, de frente pra lareira.  
  
-Parabéns, Harry! – Ele ouviu uma voz conhecida, que não pertencia ao quadro. Ele se virou e com surpresa, viu a quem pertencia à voz.  
  
-Dumbledore! – Ele exclamou e sem se conter, correu e abraçou o velho diretor, mestre e agora... Avô.  
  
-Olá, Harry! – O velho, com lágrimas nos olhos, retribuiu o abraço com o afeto que foi impedido de manifestar durante anos. Os dois permaneceram abraçados por longos cinco minutos, até que um limpar de garganta, os despertou do afetuoso, abraço.  
  
-Oi, Alvo. Ele é muito esperto mesmo! Você estar orgulhoso dele!  
  
-Eu sempre estive, Godric! – O diretor falou.  
  
-Bom, acho que chegou a hora dele assumir sua posição na família, não é? – O quadro, agora sério, anunciou.  
  
-Receio que sim, Godric – O diretor falou também sério.  
  
-Agora Harry... – O diretor falou enquanto conduzia o garoto de volta à poltrona onde ele estivera sentado, e sentando-se na outra, com uma expressão séria – Conte o que aconteceu com você. Como foi que você fez aquilo?  
  
-Eu não fiz nada... Foi o encantamento que minha mãe pôs em mim! – Ele falou sério.  
  
-Conte o que aconteceu, do início – O diretor insistiu.  
  
-Bem... Eu tinha deixado a estação com meus tios... – Ele falou olhando pra cima, tentando se lembrar dos detalhes - E então eu dormi, mas não percebi isso acontecer. E de repente eu tava lá!  
  
-Onde? – O quadro falou.  
  
-Onde o Voldemort estava! – Ele respondeu em voz alta.  
  
-Chame ele de Tom Riddle! – O velho do quadro rosnou – Não sei de onde ele tirou tal nome, mas é ridículo todo mundo ter medo de o dizer o nome verdadeiro dele!  
  
-Tá... O Tom estava lá, junto com a Bellatrix! Ele estava furioso e a culpava por não conseguido... – E com um sorriso completou: - O que ele queria.  
  
-E... – O diretor insistiu.  
  
-Aí o Rabicho apareceu... – ele fez uma careta ao falar o nome do traidor – Ele disse: 'Porquê não atacá-lo agora mestre, antes de ele chegar na casa?' – Agora com raiva no olhar – E então Vol... Tom mandou a Bellatrix reunir um grupo de comensais e me atacar...  
  
-E o que aconteceu no ataque? – O quadro perguntou.  
  
-Eles interceptaram o carro e mandaram eu descer ou eles matariam a todos... E então eu desci! – Ele falou essa última frase com firmeza na voz – Eu tava lá, pronto pra morrer, afinal eram cinco comensais furiosos contra mim... Dumbledore suspirou e mandou ele continuar.  
  
-Eu não sei o que aconteceu, de repente eu não tava mais lá... Com um olhar de surpresa o diretor perguntou: - Como assim?  
  
-Eu estava noutro lugar... Num quarto com minha mãe... Eu era um bebê no colo dela... – Ele falou pausando a frase, tentando segurar as lágrimas de escorriam pelo rosto dele – Então ela falou que iria me proteger e me pondo na cama começou... A invocar um encantamento... Não sei qual, eu não entendia as palavras...  
  
-Celta... Só pode ser celta! Era adorava cultura celta. – O quadro exclamou e tanto o garoto quanto o diretor olharam pra ele – Eu sei que encantamento ela usou. Ele drena todo o poder do invocador e o transfere em forma de um escudo pro alvo! O invocador fica sem poderes e desprotegido. É celta mesmo! Continue garoto!  
  
Assustado Harry continuou: - Então a porta se abriu... Era ele! Mas eu não vi, porque os començais lançaram a maldição Avadra... E eu voltei pra onde eu estava, só que não estava sozinho...  
  
-Como assim? – O diretor perguntou com ansiedade.  
  
-Havia uma coisa comigo... Um calor percorrendo todo meu corpo e eu não senti medo, porquê eu lembrei das palavras dela... E quando os feitiços estavam quase me atingindo, aconteceu... Ouve uma explosão de energia e o feitiço deles... Mudou... E voltou pra eles... E eles estavam mortos antes de caírem no chão! – Ele soluçava agora.  
  
-Nossa! – O diretor e o quadro exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-O encantamento de sua mãe é muito forte! Devido ao amor que ela sentia por você... – O diretor falou com um sorriso no rosto – Acho que agora eles vão pensar duas vezes antes de te atacar outra vez!  
  
-Acho que é o suficiente por hoje... – O quadro falou - E acho que ele deveria ler aquelas cartas...  
  
-Cartas? – O diretor olhou pra o garoto.  
  
-Eu tinha me esquecido... – O garoto se levantou e saiu correndo pela porta. Os dois velhos riram.

* * *

Ele chegou a mesa perto da janela onde havia deixado os envelopes, pegou-os e foi para a sala de visitas onde estivera na noite anterior. Ele podia ver através da janela, que o sol estava alto e iluminava o jardim, agora muito bem cuidado. Ele sorriu feliz e pensou: - "Agora eu estou em casa...". Ele pegou o primeiro envelope, o de aparência oficial, e leu: 

_Para:  
Harry Potter  
Godric's Manor  
  
De: Mafalda Hopkirk Departamento de Uso Impróprio da Magia  
Ministério da Magia_

Ele gemeu ao ler aquilo. Da última vez que recebeu uma carta dela, ele quase fora expulso de Hogwarts... Mas daquela vez, Dumbledore o ajudara a se safar da armadilha que o ministro tinha preparado pra ele. "Se fosse outro aviso de expulsão, ela iria ver o que era bom... Dessa vez, ele mesmo cuidaria dela!".  
  
Ele abriu o envelope e viu que embaixo à direita da assinatura, havia um selo do ministério. Ele leu: 

_Caro Sr. Potter,  
  
O Depto. De Uso Indevido da Magia, registrou que o Sr. usou indevidamente, várias magias nas últimas horas; Mas devido às circunstâncias em que elas foram usadas (conforme informado pelo depto. de Segurança Mágica), o que justificou o uso de magia. Portanto, o registro foi considerado inválido. E devido a sua situação na "corrente época", e a pedido do diretor de Hogwarts, o Sr. Alvo Dumbledore; O ministério resolveu, por bem, liberá-lo desta regra, que o impede de usar magia. Desta forma, a partir desta data o Sr. poderá fazer uso de magia. No entanto, quero lembrá-lo, que as demais leis ainda se aplicam.  
  
Atenciosamente,  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk Departamento de Uso Impróprio da Magia  
Ministério da Magia_

Quando terminou de ler, pulou e dando um soco no ar, gritou: -YES!  
  
Naquele momento, o diretor que havia deixado a biblioteca e o estava observando, falou:  
  
-Espero que você se não abuse do privilégio, Harry.  
  
O garoto se voltou e com um enorme sorriso, falou: - Claro! Hã... Professor!  
  
-Bem... Nós devemos combinar algumas coisas, Harry. – O homem falou com um brilho no olhar – Você deve me chamar de professor, quando nós estivermos em público como sempre. Mas quando nós estivermos em particular, você pode me chamar de vovô... Ou Alvo, se você não estiver à vontade para me chamar vovô.  
  
Com uma expressão encabulada, o garoto respondeu: -Não... Tudo bem... Vovô!  
  
O velho sorriu abertamente e completou: -Têm outras coisas que nós precisamos combinar, Harry... Você tem de ir ao ministério, para reinvidicar o título de herdeiro de Griffindor.  
  
-Eu preciso mesmo? – Ele perguntou, um pouco preocupado – Já não basta todo mundo me tratar como 'O Garoto que Sobreviveu'? Agora vou ter de agüentar também a marca 'Herdeiro de Griffindor'?  
  
-Infelizmente, vai! – Uma voz falou, vinda de trás dele. O harry se virou e p velho se aproximou dele, para ver quem falara; O quadro tinha uma expressão séria no rosto e completou: - Eu sei como isso é chato às vezes, Harry. Mas TODOS precisam saber quem você é... Principalmente, Tom Riddle!  
  
-Isso mesmo, Harry. Ele precisa saber que você não é qualquer um; que você é mais forte do que ele pensa e que ele não terá trégua, até desistir ou ser derrotado! – O diretor completou. Com um suspiro, o garoto se sentou na poltrona perto da mesa e continuou a ler suas cartas.  
  
-Harry... - O diretor continuou inseguro de como o jovem reagiria a seguir – Têm mais uma coisa: Você terá que treinar, suas novas habilidades...  
  
-Godric me falou... – O rapaz falou, enquanto abria a carta do amigo.  
  
-Certo – O diretor continuou – Jinx e o Godric o ajudarão no início e eu, quando você estiver acostumado com os poderes que recebeu. E você ficará aqui, de agora em diante, até o início das aulas. Por favor, não deixe a casa...  
  
-Eu não pretendo fazer isso. Eu quero saber tudo que eu puder arrancar do velho e do Jinx, antes das aulas começarem...- O quadro fez careta para 'o velho', mas sorriu pelo fato do garoto querer saber tudo sobre a família.  
  
-Então... Eu já vou... – o velho diretor disse e com um sorriso no rosto completou: – Se comporte... Netinho! – E sem esperar resposta, desaparatou.  
  
O garoto sorriu e começou a ler a carta que estava na mão dele, ela era enorme e tinha três folhas de pergaminho. Era com certeza de Rony (A julgar pela letra tremida). Ele leu: 

_Harry,  
  
Que susto você deu na gente, cara! Minha mãe quase morreu de susto! Eu não vi, ou você acha, que o Dumbledore contaria na minha frente ou da Gina? Não, com certeza não.  
  
Mas pela cara dela, quando ela e papai contaram... Eu posso afirmar que passou bem perto disso!  
  
A Gina... Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse sofrer tanto... A mamãe teve trabalho pra fazer ela parar de chorar... Ela chorou por quase duas horas direto, até que finalmente dormiu (depois que o chá calmante, fez efeito). Eu já tava ficando louco! Ninguém entendia o porquê dela ficar tão perturbada, eu é claro, sabia... Ela ainda é louca por você! Embora não admita isso.  
  
Ele suspirou neste ponto, vendo o rosto envergonhado da garota - "Ele não sabia o que ela viu nele... Ele não era bonito (e tinha aquela cicatriz...), ela ao que parecia, não tava nem aí pra isso, gostou dele desde o segundo ano dele... Ele achava que era porque ele a salvou da Câmara Secreta".  
_

-"Não!" – Ele repreendeu a si mesmo. – "Ela já gostava de mim antes disso...". – Ele se lembrou do dia em que fora passar o último dia das férias dele no segundo ano, na casa do amigo. "Ela já ficava vermelha na presença dele. Talvez ele possa... Afinal eles mal conversaram desde então". – Ele parou de pensar nisso e continuou a ler:  
  
_Eu também fiquei preocupado, cara. Depois do que você falou no trem... Eu fiquei realmente preocupado! Mas tão logo Dumbledore se foi, papai e mamãe contaram pra gente. Ele voltou meia hora depois e disse pra gente não se preocupar, que já tinha notícias... Que você estava bem e num lugar seguro. Mesmo assim... Eu queria confirmar, mandando uma coruja pra você, mas mamãe não deixou. Mandou a gente ir dormir.  
  
Dormir! Têm base? Como a gente ia dormir, sabendo que você tinha sido atacado? Como eu disse antes: a Gina custou a dormir. Eu fiquei acordado até tarde e assim que eu acordei, fui falar com ela... Ela deixou eu escrever pra você, mas queria mandar uma carta dela junto. E então a Gina disse que também queria e os Gêmeos... (sabia que eles vão voltar pra Hogwarts mo próximo ano?) Mamãe não deixou eles saírem, antes de se formarem... Você devia ver a cara deles... Era impagável! Bem, é melhor eu parar por aqui, ou o Pichi não vai dar conta da carta!  
  
Um abraço do amigo,  
Rony_

Ele riu e pegou a próxima carta: A letra era perfeitamente redonda e agradável de se ler, pertencia a Gina:  
  
_Querido Harry,  
  
Não sei o que o Rony disse pra você na carta dele... Mas eu fiquei preocupada. Primeiro por casa do que você falou no trem. Achei que o ataque fosse por causa disso, que ele tivesse descoberto que você sabia a respeito da... Bem, você poderia me escrever, contando o que aconteceu? Talvez você não queira falar disso, mas eu queria saber!  
  
Espero que você esteja legal, eu sofri pelo que aconteceu com você e se você quiser conversar... Nós não temos conversado muito, não é mesmo? Eu quero lhe agradecer propriamente, por ter me salvo no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts (um pouco atrasado, é verdade, mas antes tarde do que nunca!).  
  
Um beijo,  
Gina  
_

Ele ficou olhando a carta por um minuto e pensando. –"O quê que ela quis dizer com: 'apropriadamente'?" – Ele achou aquilo muito estranho, ele não a conhecia direito para tirar uma conclusão daquilo que leu. Ele depositou a carta junto com as outras que já havia lido e pegou a próxima: Essa era da Sra. Weasley, a letra era firme e redonda, como a da filha.  
  
_Querido Harry,  
  
O Dumbledore disse que você estava bem e seguro, eu confio nele como diretor de Hogwarts e como líder da Ordem, mas não em se tratando de cuidar de você. Eu sempre fui contra a idéia dele de mandar você pros tios (O Arthur me falou como eles são e o Rony fez questão de frisar, como eles o tratavam). Eu adoraria 'ter uma conversa de mulher pra mulher' com aquelazinha da sua tia... No entanto, Dumbledore disse que era preciso ser assim, para sua segurança. Do que adiantou? Eles o pegaram do mesmo jeito!  
  
Eu falei com ele de novo e pedi que ele deixasse você ficar aqui no verão... Mas ele é tão teimoso, quanto você!  
_  
Ele riu dessa parte e pensou: - "Eu tive a quem puxar: Meu avô, meu pai e minha mãe, uma bela família de teimosos!". Então continuou:

_ Espero que você esteja bem mesmo! Ou ele vai se ver comigo!  
  
Bom querido, um beijo e um abraço de alguém que realmente se importa com você,  
  
Molly Weasley_

Ele sorriu e colocou a carta de lado. Ele olhou e viu que ainda havia mais uma. Aquela que a Edwirges havia trazido.  
  
-Onde você foi buscar essa carta, Edwirges? – A coruja piou alto, em sinal de reprovação do tom do mestre. Ele pegou a carta e leu:

_ Meu Deus Harry, o que aconteceu?  
_  
Ele riu ao ler este trecho: Ele já sabia a quem pertencia a carta, só pelo tom da introdução.  
  
_Como você está? O Rony me mandou uma carta ontem e eu fiquei desesperada com o que ele contou nela. Você foi realmente atacado? Mande-me uma coruja falando como e onde você está! Eu não vou descansar até receber uma coruja sua!  
  
Sua amiga,  
Mione  
_

Ele suspirou. "Ela não vai mudar nunca! É melhor eu escrever pra ela". Ele olhou pros lados e chamou: -Jinx!  
  
O elfo que parecia mais novo aparatou em frente a ele e perguntou: - Sim, Harry? O que você deseja?  
  
-Eu preciso de uma pena, pergaminho e tinta pra escrever umas cartas.  
  
-Certamente, senhor! – E com um estalar de dedos, um tinteiro, uma pena nova em folha e um rolo de pergaminhos apareceram em cima da mesa, em frete a ele.  
  
-Obrigado! – Ele agradeceu com um sorriso.  
  
-O Harry gostaria de conhecer a casa, quando terminar a correspondência? – O elfo perguntou com expectativa.  
  
-Hum... Gostaria sim, Jinx.  
  
Com um sorriso o elfo desaparatou.  
  
"Verdade, eu só conheço o hall de entrada, esta sala, a biblioteca e o quarto onde eu fiquei". E então se pôs a responder as cartas dos amigos. Ele não tencionava dizer nada do que aconteceu e muito menos, onde estava. Ele faria como o diretor-avô lhe dissera: Sem Detalhes!


	5. Em Família

**__**

**N/A: **_Gente DESCULPA!!!!!!_

_ Eu postei uma versão velha desse capítulo (que estava terrível)._

_ E__sse é o correto. Mudou só um pouquinho, mas fez uma diferença!_

_ Fiquem tranqüilos, não vou parar não!_

__

"Todos chegamos um dia como a água e nos vamos como o vento."

Graham Greene

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Em Família

****

O restante do dia foi gasto em um _tour_ pela propriedade, que era maior do que ele imaginara. Havia cerca de trinta quartos na casa, três salas de estar, um salão de jogos, uma grande piscina de água aquecida que lembrava nuvens em um salão, um salão de ginástica, uma sauna, duas salas de jantar, um salão de festas e duzentos quadros em toda a casa (parecia que o único local onde não havia quadros era os banheiros). Jinx explicou que os quadros eram de todos os descendentes de Griffindor, desde os pais do próprio, até os de Harry. Ele passou quase uma hora conversando com o quadro dos pais dele (O quadro fora feitos logo depois do casamento) e eles não paravam de dizer que estavam orgulhosos dele. Depois de jantar numa sala do primeiro andar, observado pelo quadro de Godric (que parecia estar em todos os cômodos da casa), Dumbledore, Godric e ele conversaram sobre os ancestrais de Harry, a construção de Hogwarts, da casa e sobre o que Harry iria aprender, a partir da manhã seguinte, de segunda a sábado e pelos próximos dois meses.

"Vou estudar mais do que estudei, durante os cinco anos em que estive em Hogwarts..." – Ele pensou, resiguinado.

Harry descobriu que há cinqüenta anos, quando a Câmara secreta foi aberta pela primeira vez, Grindewald estava crescendo em poder e havia muitos seguidores dele e que Tom Riddle, sendo neto dele, era um aspirante a ser um. A avó de Harry estava então, no primeiro ano. Quando ela deixou Hogwarts, Grindewald já estava no auge de seu poder e num ataque à mansão dos Griffindor, a bisavó dele foi morta pelo próprio grindewald. Foi nesse dia que Dumbledore o derrotou. Alicia não se conformava com isso e deixou o mundo mágico e, anos mais tarde, conheceu Gregory e se casou e depois nasceram Petúnia e Lílian.

E que de acordo com as profecias (a original, feita a mil e quinhentos anos, que fala das guerras entre as duas famílias) e a última (aquela da Trelawney), essa deverá ser a última. Ele sabia que ninguém falaria, mas que o futuro do mundo como ele conhecia, estava em suas mãos. E isso o deixava apavorado...

-Você terá de aprender a usar os poderes do anel, Harry. – Godric falou, tirando ele daquele pensamento. –Ele aumentará seus próprios poderes e lhe dará o poder de um 'Free-Hand'.

-Free-Hand são bruxos que não precisam de varinha para fazer mágica... – Dumbledore comentou.

-Eu sei, já li sobre isso... – Harry respondeu e o diretor sorriu.

-Você é um free-hand, Harry. Como eu fui e o Alvo é. Você ainda não sabe usar essa habilidade, no entanto, você tem o dom. O anel será um catalisador dos seus poderes, fornecendo mais energia aos seus feitiços; assim seus feitiços poderão ter até cinqüenta vezes mais força do que antes. Por isso, você deverá tomar cuidado quando fizer um feitiço de ataque ou poderá matar o alvo do feitiço. Outra coisa, Harry: Quando sua mãe fez aquele encantamento... Bem, ele ainda não tinha 'assentado'... – Harry olhou nos olhos do quadro.

-Como assim? – Harry perguntou e foi o diretor quem respondeu:

-Quando ele é lançado, a mágica leva um tempo para assentar no alvo do feitiço. E então quando o Tom o atacou, o encantamento não tinha assentado em você e foi por isso que você absorveu alguns dos poderes dele e essa ligação de vocês nasceu...

Então... Se ele não tivesse me atacado naquela hora, ele ainda estaria onde ele estava na época? – Ele perguntou se virando para o diretor.

-Não! – o diretor exclamou. –O feitiço voltaria para ele de qualquer forma e ele morreria ali. O que aconteceu foi que uma parte dos poderes dele passou para você. É por isso que você pode falar com as cobras e sua cicatriz doe, quando ele está por perto. Nós não sabemos até que ponto você absorveu e talvez nunca saberemos. Só que, depois daquilo o encantamento assentou e agora, nesse ataque, ele foi reativado e eu acho que ele não voltará a 'dormir' novamente e é por isso que nós precisamos alertá-lo, Harry: Qualquer feitiço de ataque lançado contra você voltará para o lançador. Então, evite ficar no caminho de feitiços que não são de 'inimigos verdadeiros'... – O diretor falou essa última frase olhando nos olhos do garoto.

-Como assim? – Harry perguntou curioso. –O quê você quer dizer com 'inimigos verdadeiros'?

-Quero dizer pessoas que não são realmente inimigas! – O diretor disse, se inclinando na direção dele. –Você sabe que às vezes, as pessoas fazem coisas que não queriam fazer, e é isso que eu quero que você evite, Harry: Matar inocentes...

O garoto arregalou os olhos e disse: -Você quer dizer pessoas sobre o Império?

-Isso mesmo! – o diretor confirmou. –E mais uma coisa: Feitiços não funcionam, mas têm outras formas de atingi-lo. Como por exemplo: Poções, venenos e ataques físicos. Então, atenção!

Godric disse que ele teria treinamento físico (para desenvolver músculos e agilidade, estudaria feitiços avançados (de combate e defesa), estudaria a história bruxa (principalmente sobre as guerras) e técnicas de combate (com Remo Lupin, a partir da segunda semana). A primeira coisa que teria de fazer era o treinamento físico (acompanhado por Jinx), que começaria as seis da manhã e seguiria pela manhã até a hora do almoço. À tarde, ele passaria quatro horas na biblioteca, estudando sobre feitiços, que o próprio Godric lhe ensinaria (embora o mesmo não pudesse fazer mágica) e depois teria uma hora para colocar em prática o que aprendeu durante as aulas de feitiços. Terminaria o treinamento diário, nadando durante meia hora na piscina. Após o exaustivo dia, jantaria as sete horas e se deitaria às oito. Teria os domingos livres.

"Definitivamente, vou ter um verão militar!" – Ele pensava, enquanto ia se dirigia para o quarto, já que era quase oito horas da noite.

* * *

Ele acordou com alguém sacudindo ele violentamente. Ele abriu e fechou os olhos rapidamente, tentando se acostumar com a luz do ambiente. -"Que droga!". - Ele pensou, mas como as sacudidas não paravam, ele abriu os olhos novamente, após os esfregar com os nós dos dedos e se sentar na cama.

-Quê que aconteceu, Jinx? – Ele perguntou, enquanto bocejava.

-Está na hora de treinar, Harry! – O elfo falou animadamente, com um sorriso no rosto. O garoto pegou o relógio que ganhara de Rony, no último natal (depois que ele perdera o dele durante o torneio tribuxo).

Com um novo bocejo, o garoto se levantou e foi ao banheiro, lavou o roto e voltou ao quarto; onde o elfo já tinha separado um conjunto esporte, que ele pegou e vestiu. O elfo colocou uma bandeja com algumas frutas, pães e um copo de suco de laranja no criado mudo; ele comeu um bom pedaço de pão, tomou o suco e começou a comer a pêra enquanto seguia o elfo para fora do quarto, escadas abaixo e para o jardim. Todos os quadros ainda dormiam, enquanto eles andavam. Estava frio àquela hora, apesar de ser início de verão.

-E agora? – Ele perguntou, curioso.

-Agora, Harry fará uma caminhada pela propriedade para aquecer e depois exercícios.

Meia hora depois, ele havia andado pelo jardim e em volta da casa.

-E agora? – Harry perguntou, sentindo-se feliz de estar naquele local. – "Minha casa! Queria que o Sírius estivesse aqui!" – Esse pensamento o entristeceu. Não tinha pensado em Sírios desde o ataque.

-Agora fazer exercícios como estes! – E o elfo estalou os dedos e uma imagem de um homem fazendo exercícios de alongamento, apareceu a alguns metros adiante deles.

-Espero que você saiba o está fazendo! – Ele exclamou.

-Jinx, sabe! Ele ajudou Lílian e Tiago a treinar, quando eles se preparavam pra ser aurores...

-Eles treinaram aqui, juntos? – Harry perguntou, encarando o elfo.

-Sim. Quando eles terminaram Hogwarts, eles se casaram e vieram para cá! – O elfo falou, sorrindo.

O garoto esboçou um sorriso e 'tentou' imitar os exercícios. No início ele se atrapalhou, mas se acostumou rapidamente e depois dez minutos, a imagem sumiu e ele olhou pro elfo.

-Agora, correr... Três voltas em volta da casa! Começando devagar e aumentando a velocidade à medida que corre! – O elfo exclamou, com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto.

Ele fez uma careta, mas começou a correr. Depois de dez minutos, no entanto, teve que parar, arfando vigorosamente. Ele não havia terminado a primeira volta.

-Eu... Não... Agüento... Mais! – Falou entre profundas aspirações.

-Harry precisa continuar! – O elfo falou com tristeza. –Precisa correr pelo menos vinte minutos por dia!

-Vinte? Eu não consigo dar mais nenhum passo!

-Lembre-se do... Tom! – O elfo falou tremendo levemente.

Ao ouvir o nome, Harry ficou em pé ereto e com uma expressão furiosa no rosto, continuou a correr; desta vez não parando até ter dado a terceira volta, vinte e cinco minutos depois. Quando ele parou o elfo falou:

-Muito bem! Agora Harry têm de fazer mais exercícios!

E com um estalar de dedos, imagem que apareceu novamente e começou a andar pelo jardim, ele a seguiu e ela entrou na casa por uma porta lateral. Ele entrou e se viu num salão que estava repleto de aparelhos de ginástica, a imagem acenou pra ele se aproximar de um aparelho; Ele chegou perto e a imagem sentou no mesmo e começou a fazer movimentos com as pernas, exercitando-as. Entendendo a deixa, se sentou num aparelho igual que estava ao lado e começou a fazer como a imagem, no início foi fácil, mas depois de quinze minutos, o peso parecia ter aumentado (devido ao cansaço) e ele custou a acompanhar a imagem. A imagem mudou a posição do exercício e agora exercitava os braços, no mesmo aparelho; Ele mudou também e depois de mais quinze minutos, a imagem parou e se levantou. Com um suspiro de alívio ele parou o exercício e seguiu com o olhar a imagem, que agora fazia estranhos movimentos num canto do salão enquanto segurava uma barra em frente a um espelho. Ele seguiu a imagem e postando-se ao lado dela, começou a fazer igual. Algum tempo depois a imagem sumiu e o elfo falou:

-Agora, é hora da sauna, pra relaxar! – E conduziu o garoto até uma porta que ficava no extremo do salão.

Ao entrar ele se viu num vestiário retangular com vários chuveiros na direita e alguns armários à esquerda, com alguns bancos no meio, entre os chuveiros e os armários; O elfo falou:

-Aqui dentro! Tira a roupa e entre. – Ele apontava pra uma porta à esquerda, ao lado dos armários. Harry se despiu de toda a roupa, com exceção da sunga e entrou na sauna. Ele estava numa sala pequena, com azulejos azuis, quente e cheia de vapor; Ele se sentou num banco, que corria por todas as paredes da sala e relaxou... Ele estava quase dormindo quando ele ouviu a voz do elfo: - Hora de sair!

Ele levantou lentamente e percebeu que estava suado. - "eu realmente dormi!" – ele pensou e saindo da sauna, viu que o elfo que segurava uma muda de roupas, chinelos e uma toalha limpa.

-Harry, se lavar e vestir. Hora de comer!

Ele sorriu e pensando um pouco na situação, tirou a sunga e jogando-a para o elfo, entrou debaixo do primeiro chuveiro que viu. Ele sentiu a água fria escorrer pelos cabelos suados, rosto, ombros e pelo peito liso; Sentiu uma sensação de estar vivo, como se o efeito sauna-ducha tirasse todo o cansaço que estava sentindo. Depois de cinco minutos, ele começou a se esfregar e ensaboar com a esponja e sabão que o elfo colocou perto do chuveiro. Quando acabou, se virou, pegou a toalha que o elfo estendeu, enxugou cuidadosamente cada parte do corpo e vestiu uma camisa de malha verde-limão, com mangas compridas, que assentava perfeitamente e uma calça de moletom, também verde, só que musgo. Depois de colocar os óculos e calçar os chinelos, seguiu o elfo na direção da sala de jantar para um café da manhã completo. Onde era sempre servida as refeições. Serviu-se de vários pedaços de bolo de ameixa e um copo grande de suco de limão, enquanto o quadro de Godric o observava. Depois foi para o salão de jogos para praticar os feitiços que já conhecia...

Era quase meio dia, quando ele acabou o treinamento de feitiços. O elfo havia criado vários inimigos para ele tentar acertar e/ou desviar. Ele acertou em quase todos os alvos (mesmo os que não eram inimigos).

Ele estava na sala de jantar novamente para o almoço com vários tipos de tortas, carnes, geléias, sucos e frutas).

"Bem... Sobrevivi! Pelo menos ao primeiro dia..." – Pensou, embora o corpo doesse, ele se sentia muito bem.

-Agora que você já comeu, nós podemos começar! – Ouviu a voz do velho de barbas brancas, sentado na mesa do quadro.

-Você tem quantos quadros nesta casa? Eihn!? – Harry perguntou irritado.

-Bem... Não sei... Nunca contei! Quantos cômodos têm nessa casa? – O velho retrucou, sorrindo.

-Acho que terei de me livrar de alguns! - Harry falou com um sorriso travesso.

-Você não ouse! Ouviu! – O velho retrucou com seriedade.

-Veremos! – Ele completou, agora sorrindo abertamente.

Naquele momento a porta da sala se abriu e um velho também de barbas brancas e olhos azuis, falou:

-Vejo que cheguei em boa hora!

-Alvo! Ele que se livrar dos meus quadros! – O velho falou irritado. O visitante deu uma risada e falou:

-Eu também já quis isto uma vez, lembra Godric?

O garoto deu uma gargalhada abafada e falou: -Ele é irritante!

-Eu não sou irritante! – O quadro gritou.

-É sim! – O diretor e o garoto disseram juntos. E riram.

O velho do quadro fez uma careta e continuou: -Você têm de se preparar, garoto! Ou você acha que têm alguma chance neste momento?

-Ele tem razão, Harry. – O diretor falou em tom sério. -Você tem de estar preparado pra enfrentar Tom e os seguidores dele. – E completou em tom de brincadeira:

-A propósito... Acho que você devia receber umas visitas... Antes que a Molly me arranque a cabeça!

O garoto deu uma risada da expressão no rosto do velho e confirmou com a cabeça.

-Certo. – O diretor continuou: –Como as lareiras de Godric's Manor não estão mais ligadas a rede-do-floo e você não pode sair daqui... Acho que terei de providenciar uma chave portal, assim os Weasleys poderão vir te ver aqui.

-Não esqueça da Hermione! – Harry falou com urgência na voz. –Ou ela vai fazer pior do que arrancar sua cabeça!

-Não, claro que não. Ela irá para a casa do Weasleys pela rede-do-floo e então através da chave de portal...

-Mas hoje não! O Harry têm que estudar! – O velho do quadro rosnou.

-Não. Eu pensei no domingo pela manhã, assim todos poderão vir juntos. – O diretor adicionou.

-Tudo bem, então. – Godric declarou. –Mas agora, Vamos pra biblioteca!

Com um suspiro, Harry se levantou e saiu da sala.

-Ele é rebelde! – O velho do quadro falou.

-Ele é um adolescente, Godric, como nós fomos um dia e já sofreu mais nessa vida do que nós dois juntos na idade dele. – O velho diretor falou. –Dê um tempo a ele.

-Um tempo que ele não têm! – O quadro replicou.

* * *

Quando Harry entrou na biblioteca, ele olhou pro quadro e perguntou: -O que eu vou estudar aqui?

O velho do quadro suspirou e disse: -Pra começar, você pode ler 'Hogwarts: Uma História'.

"Grande!" – Harry pensou.

-Vamos praticar suas habilidades de Free-Hander. Eu quero que você se sente na escrivaninha e enquanto olha pra estante, concentre-se no livro, deseje que o livro venha até você!

Curioso Harry fez como o velho disse: Ele olhou pra estante e concentrando no livro, imaginou o livro saindo da prateleira e vindo até a mesa. Com um susto ele viu o livro sair da estante e voar direto até ele; mas antes de alcançá-lo, caiu no chão com estrondo.

-Não desvie o pensamento enquanto faz isso, garoto! – O velho rosnou. –Agora, vamos tentar de novo. Pense no livro e traga-o até você!

Ele pensou no livro indo até a mão dele e com um sorriso no rosto, viu o livro sair do chão e voar pra mão dele.

-Legal! – Harry exclamou.

-Devolva o livro ao lugar dele agora. – Godric mandou. Ele ia ficando em pé quando o quadro gritou:

-Do mesmo jeito! Isso é para praticar!

Com uma carta assustada, o garoto se soltou na cadeira e começou a se concentrar na tarefa. Não era fácil, visto que o velho ainda o olhava com uma expressão brava. Depois de um suspiro, ele tentou novamente e dessa vez o livro foi para o lugar dele direto e se encaixou no lugar suavemente.

-Muito bom! Vejo que você tem potencial para 'Free-Hand'. – O bruxo comentou um tom natural. –Agora, eu quero que você pratique isso com cada livro dessa prateleira.

-QUÊ! Mas há uns trinta livros ali! Alguns são duas vezes mais grossos...

-Eu sei disso, li cada um deles! – O velho falou e com um rosnado completou: –Agora... Vamos, Comece a praticar!

E Harry praticou... Praticou... E praticou... – Duas horas depois exausto falou: -Chega! Não agüento mais! – E com um salto se levantou e foi na direção da porta.

-Volte aqui, garoto! Nós ainda não acabamos! – O velho gritou pra ele.

-Eu já! – Harry respondeu e ia saindo, quando o quadro gritou:

-O livro, leia o livro!

Harry parou e concentrou no livro, que veio voando para a mão dele. Ele se virou e saiu, batendo a porta.

-Adolescentes! – O velho resmungou.

* * *

-Quem ele pensa que é! Eu não sou um soldado! –Harry resmungava ao sair da biblioteca, batendo os pés. No hall de entrada, resolveu dar uma volta no jardim. - "Não quero ver a cara dele tão cedo!" – E começou a andar pelo jardim observando os jardins, com suas enormes árvores e gramado verde, e parando nas estátuas dos unicórnios pensou. – "Este lugar é lindo!" – E sentando do banco próximo ficou observando, maravilhado, as belas figuras na frente dele. De repente, ele ouviu uma pancada na estátua atrás dele, ele se virou rapidamente e viu a coruja do amigo, Pichi. Ele se apressou para ver se ela tinha se machucado, e viu que a coruja estava apenas tonta... Ele a pegou e tirou o bilhete amarrado na pata dela, que piou e voou pro céu azul. – "Nossa, será que ela consegue voltar?". E desdobrando o bilhete, leu:

_Harry!_

_ Dumbledore disse que nós (A família, mais a mione) podemos te ver no domingo! (Acho que a ameaça da mamãe funcionou!), bem, então domingo, eu e tropa toda vamos estar aí! Então se prepara cara!_

_Rony_

Ele riu e guardou o bilhete no bolso e voltou a olhar pro jardim.

-Quantos leões têm aqui? – Ele perguntou em voz alta.

-Cinqüenta – Alguém respondeu, atrás dele. – Ele se virou depressa e viu o velho diretor, sorrindo para ele.

-Você quase me matou de susto! – Ele exclamou.

-Godric me pediu pra falar com você, Harry... – O velho falou com uma expressão cansada.

-Eu estou cansado! Ele quer que eu fique o dia inteiro estudando naquela biblioteca! – Ele falou quase gritando e ficando em pé.

-Ele apenas quer que você esteja preparado, Harry. Você é um alvo fácil, como ficou provado...

-E o feitiço que me protege? Eu não estou tão desprotegido assim!

-Existe mais de uma maneira de se morrer, Harry! Esteja certo disso... Aproveite esse tempo que... Você não tem de se preocupar com a escola e se prepare! Seu futuro depende do que você aprender aqui! – O velho falou com um brilho no olhar.

-Tá... – O garoto respondeu com um olhar triste.

-Muito bem! Porquê você não se diverte um pouco? Agora que você pode usar magia? – O velho falou com um sorriso maroto. O garoto abriu um sorriso e o velho rumou pra casa, deixando o garoto imaginando como se divertir sozinho...

**

* * *

**

No dia seguinte, após o treino físico, no qual Harry foi muito melhor, ele tinha acabado de entrar na biblioteca para a aula de feitiços.

-Você esteve muito bem no treino hoje, Harry! – Godric exclamou. – Como vi que você está bem em combate, resolvi avançar nossas aulas um pouco. Hoje você vai aprender transfiguração avançada.

Harry engoliu em seco, lembrando suas péssimas atuações em transfiguração e perguntou:

-Como assim?

-Você aprendeu em Hogwarts, a transfigurar pequenos objetos e animais, nada complicado. Agora, vou lhe ensinar a transfigurar, retransfigurar e controlar suas transfigurações.

Harry tremeu um pouco, não tinha como fugir, Godric iria fazê-lo praticar durante toda à tarde. Ele caminhou silenciosamente até a escrivaninha e viu num canto da sala, vários objetos: uma caixa com cinco bolas coloridas do tamanho de bolas de tênis; um bule, uma caixa de música, uma estatua de uma ave, uma de um gato e uma de um cachorro.

-Pegue a caixa com as bolas, vamos começar por elas. – Godric mandou.

-O que vou fazer com elas? - Harry pegou a caixa e se sentou na escrivaninha, examinando as bolas.

-Pegue uma e transfigure-a para um pomo. – O velho mandou.

-Quê!? Mas eu mal comecei com as xícaras! – Harry exclamou.

-Quero ver como você está na matéria! – Godric exclamou sorrindo. Harry bufou e pegou a varinha.

-SEM A VARINHA! – O velho berrou e completou gritando: – Já disse que você não vai usar a varinha nas minhas aulas!

Harry arregalou os olhos e guardou a varinha mais rápido do que a tinha tirado.

-Não precisa ficar nervoso, ranzinza! – Ele guspiu a frase e pegou uma bola azul-claro. O quadro resmungou.

-Agora, ponha-a na mesa e a transfigure em um pomo, que voe e aja como um pomo! – O velho falou com dureza.

Harry olhou para a bola e invocou o feitiço mentalmente. A bola tremeu levemente e mudou de cor para um amarelo-claro, preguiçosamente, ficando imóvel na mesa.

-Lembre-se: invoque o feitiço, mantendo a bola em sua mente. Imagine-a se transformando em um pomo, focalize a transformação. – O velho orientou, tranqüilamente.

Harry olhou novamente com firmeza para bola e invocou o feitiço. A bola tremeu violentamente e duas asas prateadas apareceram nos lados dela e ela começou a voar pela sala, numa velocidade louca. Harry tentou acompanhar o 'novo' pomo, mas ele era muito rápido.

-Excelente! – Godric exclamou. – Agora, você têm de controlá-lo!

-Como? – Harry perguntou espantado.

-Da mesma forma que você o transfigurou, você pode controlá-lo! Tudo que um bruxo transfigura, ele pode controlar. – O velho falou. – Pense nele e mande-o parar na sua mão!

Harry fez como instruído e ficou impressionado quando o pomo parou no lugar onde estava e pousou na mão dele, como se fosse uma pena. Ele sorriu e pensou: - "Isso será muito útil!".

-Não ache que isso funcionará com o pomo da escola. Ele é protegido por feitiços contra esse tipo de controle! – Godric falou e Harry fez uma careta.

-Agora, quero que você o transfigure de volta. - Harry fez isso em dois segundos.

-Muito bom! E agora... – Godric fez suspense e Harry pensou: - "Lá vem bomba!".

-... Transfigure as cinco bolas de uma vez só! – Godric continuou, agora observando o garoto com atenção.

-Mas isso é impossível! – Harry gritou.

-Nada é impossível! Só um pouco mais difícil! – O velho exclamou sorrindo ironicamente.

-Humpf! – Harry bufou e colocou as cinco bolas na mesa e se concentrou profundamente na tarefa. Na primeira tentativa, dois pomos apareceram perfeitos e saíram voando pela biblioteca; o terceiro ficou sem uma asa; a quarta bola só mudou de cor e a quinta não mudou em nada.

-Razoável para a primeira tentativa. Faça-os voltarem e tente de novo! – Godric exclamou alegremente. Harry respirou profundamente e os fez voltarem ao estado original. Depois de mais duas tentativas, cinco pomos alucinados, voavam pela biblioteca.

-Excelente! O Alvo só conseguiu isso na quinta tentativa! – O Quadro exclamou.

Harry deu uma risada e comandou os pomos para fazerem uma verdadeira batalha entre si. Estava radiante com o seu progresso: Não só melhorou em magia sem varinha, mas também em transfiguração. Estava cansado, isso exigiu muita concentração, mas não desistiria. Passou a tarde inteira praticando várias transfigurações: transformou a estátua do gato em um gato de verdade, o cachorro em um porco (não deu vida ao cachorro, pois, não queria se lembrar do Sírios). No fim do dia, estava tão cansado que desmaiou na cadeira. Godric chamou Jinx, que o levou para o quarto e o pôs na cama.

-O que aconteceu, Jinx? – Tiago perguntou, quando Jinx o colocou na cama.

-Nada, mestre. Ele só tá exausto... – O elfo respondeu nervoso.

-Entendo... Aquele velho doido fez de novo, não? Fez ele treinar até cair! – O quadro gritou.

-Vai acordar ele, mestre. – O elfo falou baixinho. O quadro bufou e saiu da moldura.

**

* * *

**

Com um estalo, as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes e das chamas saiu uma moça, cabelos castanhos cacheados; Ela trajava uma calça justa jeans e uma blusa de lã vermelha e carregava uma pequena mala.

-Mione! O garoto de cabelo avermelhado, sentado no sofá jogando xadrez com a irmã, também com cabelo avermelhado exclamou.

-Oi, Rony. Gina. É bom ver vocês, apesar das circunstâncias... Vocês tiveram mais notícias do Harry? Ele me mandou apenas uma carta, aquela no dia seguinte ao... Bem vocês sabem! – Ela falou em rápida sucessão, o que não deu tempo a eles para se quer pensarem numa resposta.

-Não. – Os dois responderam juntos quando ela parou.

-A única carta que eu recebi dele, foi no mesmo dia. – Rony falou preocupado.

-Ele me mandou duas... – Gina disse insegura.

-Duas? Porquê ele te mandou duas e pra nós, só uma? – Rony perguntou encarando a irmã.

-Bem, ele queria ter certeza que eu estava bem... – Ela respondeu, devolvendo o olhar do irmão e adicionou: - Porquê você contou a ele, eihn?

-Contou o quê? – Hermione perguntou e olhou de um para o outro, exigindo uma resposta.

-A Gina... – Rony começou.

- Besteira do Rony! – Ela cortou o irmão e deu um olhar furioso pra ele.

-Não foi besteira, não! Você ficou mal...

-Não fiquei não! – Ela gritou, quase chorando.

-Tudo bem, Gina. Eu sei que você gosta dele. – Hermione a abraçou e consolando-a, completou: -Eu sempre soube...

-Desde quando? – A garota com os olhos úmidos perguntou.

-Desde a primeira vez que vi como você ficava perto dele... – Hermione falou com uma expressão triste no rosto.

-Viu, todo mundo percebia! Até eu!

-Só o tonto que não – Hermione falou inocente.

-Mas ele percebeu! – Rony falou – Só que ele... A via como uma irmã.

-Eu não quero mais falar disso! – A garota resmungou alto.

-O que será que ele tá fazendo? Onde ele está? Ele falou? – Hermione perguntou olhando para a Gina.

-Ele disse que tava sob disciplina militar (seja lá o que for isso!) e que não podia dizer onde estava, mas que estava seguro e que tinha muita coisa pra contar, mas que só contaria quando nós fossemos vê-lo.

-Disciplina militar? O Que é isso? Um tipo de aula? – Rony perguntou, olhando pra amiga, esperando que ela pudesse responder.

-'Disciplina militar' é uma expressão trouxa... – Ela começou. –E pelo que eu pude ler a respeito disso... É um tipo de treinamento, onde a disciplina é rigorosa.

-Rigorosa? Como assim? – O garoto estava curioso e esperava mais esclarecimento a respeito.

-Imagine uma Hogwarts... – Ela parecia em dúvida sobre a comparação a ser feita. – Onde todos os professores fossem... Ou o prof. Snape ou a prof. McGonagal! – Ela concluiu, satisfeita pela comparação.

Com os olhos arregalados, os irmãos olharam pra ela e disseram juntos: -Isso é horrível!

-Bem, isso eu acho que é. Tanto que, somente garotos rebeldes vão pra escolas que usam este método de ensino. Mas isso não é tudo, nessas escolas, os garotos além de estudar as matérias normais das escolas comuns, eles passam o dia inteiro fazendo exercícios.

-Exercícios? Que tipo de exercícios? – Gina perguntou assustada.

-Físicos... Tipo nadar, escalar árvores, pular muros, coisas assim...

-Isso é pior do que horrível! – O garoto gemeu. –Ele tá sendo torturado.

-Não é bem assim... – Uma voz rouca, falou atrás da garota de cabelos castanhos.

Com um giro a garota pôde ver quem falara e exclamou: - Professor Dumbledore!

O velho diretor estava em pé em frente à lareira com um sorriso no rosto. Os outros dois garotos pareciam preocupados que o diretor os tivesse ouvido falar sobre o treinamento do Harry.

-Não precisam ficar preocupados, o treinamento do Harry não é igual àqueles filmes, Srta. Granger! – Ele falou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Desculpe, Professor! – Ela gemeu, se encolhendo.

-Não precisa se desculpar, vocês o verão daqui a pouco. É melhor se arrumarem! Vocês vão passar o dia inteiro lá e voltar antes do anoitecer. – O diretor falou sério.

Os três subiram as escadas correndo, enquanto a mãe do garoto e da garota de cabelos vermelhos, vinha da cozinha.

Quarenta minutos depois a mulher gritou:

-Rony! Anda logo, o Dumbledore não pode ficar aqui o dia todo! – A Sra. Weasley gritou e se virando pro diretor perguntou: - Alvo, como nós chegaremos lá? É longe?

-Acalme-se Molly. Como o local não está ligado à rede-do-floo e o Rony e a Gina não podem aparatar, nós usaremos uma chave de portal, que nós deixará na entrada da propriedade.

-Mas por quê na entrada da propriedade? Não podia ser dentro da casa? É uma casa, não? – Ela parecia mais nervosa a cada minuto.

-Ele suspirou e falou: -Não se pode aparatar dentro da propriedade, pelo menos pra vocês. Ela é protegida por feitiços muito mais fortes do que os que protegem Hogwarts.

-Certo. – Ela respondeu e olhando pro alto das escadas, gritou com toda força dos pulmões:

–Rony! Eu vou ter que te arrastar desse quarto?

O velho riu. O garoto desceu as escadas correndo.

-O Pichi não queria entrar na gaiola! – Ele falou apressadamente.

-Deixe essa coisa em casa, hora! – Ela rugiu.

O garoto se encolheu, vendo a fúria no olhar da mãe.

-Até que enfim, Rony! – Hermione falou.

-Nós estamos prontos a meia-hora. – Gina exclamou e se virando paro diretor: -Nós já vamos?

-Já. – O velho falou olhou em volta, para ver quem estava ali e constatou: A Sra. Weasley, Gina, Rony, Hermione e os gêmeos. –O Arthur não vêm?

-Eles o chamaram no ministério. Agora, até aos domingos ele trabalha! – A mulher falou irritada.

-Bem, então é melhor nós irmos. Depois eu falo com ele... – Ele pegou um bibelô de cristal no bolso e falou: -Portus!

-Coloquem seus dedos na peça... – E vários dedos tocaram o bibelô e ele contou: -Um... Dois... Três!

* * *

No instante seguinte, os sete estavam em pé em frente a um enorme portão, guardado por dois leões de pedra.

-Uau! Olha só pra isso. – Rony exclamou, se aproximando do portão.

-É melhor eu avisar que chegamos. – O velho falou e se aproximando de uma placa ao lado do portão, disse: -Alvo Dumbledore e a família Weasley para ver Harry Potter.

Ao terminar de pronunciar a frase, o portão se abriu silenciosamente, permitindo a entrada deles. Enquanto eles andavam na direção da casa, os visitantes olhavam em volta de olhos arregalados.

-Nossa, que lugar esquisito! Olha só pra todos esses leões de pedra! – O Rony murmurou.

-Meus antepassados abusaram na decoração, não é? – Uma voz tranqüila falou quando eles passaram pela fonte.

-Harry! – Todos, exceto o velho, gritaram e foram ao encontro dele, que caminhava na direção deles com um largo sorriso no rosto e um grosso livro debaixo do braço. Hermione correu na direção dele – Antes que ela chegasse até ele porém, o livro sumiu com um pop. Ela pulou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o com força e gritou: - Nunca mais me assuste assim, Harry. Você quase me matou de susto!

-Oi, Mione! Eu não posso prometer isso. – Ele falou afastando ela e completou:

-Gina! – Ele falou com um sorriso especialmente preparado para ela.

-Ei! Que sorriso safado é esse? – Fred falou com uma cara séria. – Olha o que você tá pensando, eihn! – Todos riram e a garota ficou vermelho rublo.

-Sra. Weasley! – Harry exclamou e recebeu um abraço esmaga-osso dela.

-Rony! Espera até eu te mostrar umas azarações que eu apreendi... A gente pode experimentar no Draco! – Ele esboçou um sorriso travesso. Que a mulher registrou e com um olhar de desaprovação que fez ele mudar de assunto.

-Bem-vindos a Godric's Manor! – Ele exclamou.

-Godric's Manor? – Eles exclamaram.

-Minha casa! – O garoto acrescentou. – Com um brilho no olhar.

-Harry, como você está? – A mulher perguntou. Todos concordaram com a pergunta e o encararam esperando a resposta.

-Eu estou bem, Sra. Weasley! – Ele exclamou e olhando para o velho diretor e completou:

-É melhor nós entrarmos ou o velho vai querer se vingar de mim, por deixá-lo esperando.

-Velho? – Todos exclamaram.

-Vocês verão. Cuidado com o que falam pra ele, ele é... Meio temperamental...

O Rony que estava se recuperando do choque olhou pro amigo e perguntou: -Que livro é aquele que você tava lendo, Harry?

-Na verdade, relendo. – Ele falou em tom casual.

-Harry Potter, relendo um livro? – Os gêmeos, que até aqui tinham ficado em silêncio, exclamaram em uníssono. Todos riram do comentário.

-Muita coisa mudou nessa semana que eu passei aqui. – Ele falou e conduziu os visitantes na direção da casa. Eles tentaram obter mais algumas respostas dele, mas ele se recusara a respondê-las antes que eles estivessem confortáveis.

Quando eles chegaram as portas, elas se abriram e revelaram o hall de entrada, onde um elfo, vestido em uniforme de mordomo os esperava. Os visitantes o olharam e se viraram para o garoto, esperando uma explicação.

-Este é o Jinx, ele é o elfo da casa e está aqui desde antes de meus avós nascerem. – Ele explicou pra eles. –Ele não é livre... Mas têm cooperado comigo e usado algumas roupas...

O elfo abriu um sorriso para o que o garoto disse e os convidou a entrarem, abrindo a porta da sala de visitas. Quando eles entraram na sala, o quadro sobre a lareira, disse com uma voz rouca: -Até que enfim!

O grupo olhou pro quadro e Hermione gritou com os olhos arregalados:

-Godric Griffindor!

O velho do quadro sorriu abertamente e disse: -Pelo menos alguém leu 'Hogwarts: Uma História' e é capaz de me reconhecer! – E olhou na direção de Harry, que estava se esforçando para não dar uma resposta torta.

Todos riram e o cumprimentaram polidamente. Harry os mandou se sentarem, indicando os sofás espaçosos da sala de visitas. Os outros quadro da sala cumprimentaram os visitantes com um aceno de cabeça. Jinx estalou os dedos e diversas bandejas de quitutes mágicos e jarros de suco, apareceram na mesa de centro e saiu por uma porta a direita da entrada. Rony foi o primeiro a se servir, seguido pelos gêmeos e as garotas. O diretor ofereceu uns bolinhos a mulher, que aceitou. Alguns minutos depois, quando todos já tinham se servido Hermione começou o interrogatório:

-O que aconteceu, Harry? Eu li no Profeta Diário que ouve um ataque de comensais a você e que os cinco comensais morreram no ataque; eles disseram que as testemunhas do ataque (todos trouxas) não puderam dar muitas respostas que fizessem algum sentido e que você tinha escapado dos aurores do ministério.

Todos pararam de comer e olharam pra ele, aguardando a resposta da pergunta que todos queriam fazer, mas tinham receio de fazer. O garoto, depois de olhar para o diretor, que balançou levemente a cabeça em sinal negativo, respondeu:

-Eu acho que foi o feitiço da minha mãe... – Ele respondeu, incerto se falara demais e vendo o sorriso no rosto do diretor, percebeu que tinha se saído bem. O diretor, Godric e ele tinham conversado longamente no sábado à noite, sobre o que ele podia ou não contar, para quem e o porquê disso. Ele ficou satisfeito que eles não queriam que ele revelasse como ele escapou, assim ele tinha uma desculpa para não falar.

-Alvo... Você tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu? – A mulher perguntou se virando para o diretor, com uma expressão ansiosa.

-Eu temo que não, Molly. Como eu já disse antes, dificilmente nós poderíamos descobrir... Já que ninguém sabe que feitiço a Lílian usou antes de morrer...

Hermione, que estava observando Harry atentamente deste o início da conversa, tinha uma expressão desconfiada no rosto e fez outra pergunta:

-Harry, eram quantos comensais?

-Cinco. – Ele respondeu secamente e completou – Eu não quero falar disso, tá bem?

-Que casa estranha essa! Aquele monte de leões lá no jardim... – Rony comentou, mais para mudar de assunto do que por curiosidade, assustado pela reação do amigo. Harry olhou para o quadro, que fez uma careta.

-O Godric era obcecado por leões... – Ele respondeu com um sorriso maldoso e olhou para o quadro novamente, que resmungou: -Eu gosto de leões sim... É por isso que o símbolo da Grifinória é um leão!

-Com um acesso de riso, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos, caçoaram de Rony, pelo comentário. O diretor e a Sra. Weasley se limitaram a sorrir.

-Hermione, depois vou te mostrar uma coisa que eu acho que você vai adorar... – Harry falou, olhando para a amiga, que tinha aquela expressão novamente.

-O quê? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

-A biblioteca. Acho que você não encontrará em nenhum outro lugar, nem mesmo em Hogwarts, alguns dos livros da biblioteca daqui! – Harry falou olhando para ela, que tinha um brilho no olhar agora – Depois eu te mostro.

Harry que olhava para Gina a cada cinco minutos, quando achava que ninguém estava reparando, perguntou:

-Gina, você tá bem? Você não falou nada desde que chegou...

-Hã... Estou... – E com uma expressão perdida, olhou pro garoto à frente dela.

O diretor e a Sra. Weasley, que tinham se levantado há algum tempo, estavam conversando com expressões sérias, perto de uma janela. Jorge olhando para a irmã disse:

-Ela tá esquisita há algum tempo, Harry... Desde... – Mas parou no meio da frase ao ver o olhar afiado da irmã. O outro gêmeo ria tanto que se dobrou ao meio e falou quando conseguiu ficar um pouco sério:

-Cuidado, ou ela arranca seus olhos, maninho!

Harry continuou a observar a garota e desviou o olhar quando Rony falou:

-Harry, lembra o que eu falei na carta?

-O quê? – Ele perguntou.

-Sobre os gêmeos... A respeito de eles saírem da escola!

-Nem me lembre disso! – Os gêmeos falaram juntos.

-A mamãe ficou uma fera quando soube que eles tinham abandonado a escola. Ela quase os arrastou pela orelha, lá de casa até a escolha... A pé! Foi hilário!

-Você fala isso por que não foi sua orelha, Roniquinho! – Jorge exclamou, esfregando a orelha direita, no que foi seguido pelo outro gêmeo, que esfregou a esquerda.

-Isso me lembra uma coisa! – Harry falou e olhando para Hermione, acrescentou: -Mione, eu quero te pedir uma coisa...

-O quê? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele se inclinou pra frente e abaixou o tom de voz para um sussurro que somente os seis pudessem ouvir:

-Quero que você assine o diário profeta pra mim... Receba o jornal e mande ele depois pra mim, aqui. Eu mando o dinheiro pra você, pela Edwirges.

-Porquê você não assina e recebe você mesmo? – Rony perguntou.

-Porquê se eu fizer isso, todo mundo vai saber que eu estou aqui... E ninguém, além de vocês é claro, deve saber disso! Pelo menos até o dia do meu aniversário... – Ele falou, olhando na direção da janela, onde o diretor e a Sra. Weasley conversavam.

-Certo, pode deixar. E por quê até o dia do seu aniversário? – Ela perguntou.

-Por causa do que vai acontecer então... – Ele falou, agora extremamente infeliz.

-O quê vai acontecer? – Os cinco amigos perguntaram juntos.

-Isso é com o Dumbledore. – Ele respondeu, olhando para o diretor.

-E quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui? – Gina perguntou.

-Até o dia que as aulas começarem. Eu não vou pegar o trem... – Ele falou com tristeza na voz.

-Como você vai pra Hogwarts, então? – Gina perguntou novamente.

-Vou aparatar...

-Como assim... Vai aparatar? – Rony perguntou.

–Você já prestou o exame? – Os gêmeos perguntaram numa só voz.

-Não.

–Se você não prestou o exame, como você vai aparatar se você não tem licença? – Hermione perguntou.

-Vou prestar o exame no dia seguinte ao meu aniversário. E eu aparatei naquele dia... Foi assim que eu cheguei aqui...

-Você aparatou? Como? – Rony perguntou.

-Não sei. Eu simplesmente, num instante tava lá e no outro aqui. São centenas de quilômetros de lá até aqui...

-Uau! – Os gêmeos falaram – Nunca ouvi dizer de alguém que tenha aparatado essa distância na primeira vez!

-É, eu li a respeito... – Harry comentou e falou –E eu recebi uma carta do ministério...

-E o que eles disseram? – Hermione estava ansiosa.

-Que devido às circunstâncias... Eu estava liberado pra usar magia fora da escola! – Ele falou sorrindo agora.

-Quê!? – Rony e Gina exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso que você ouviram! – Ele exclamou.

-Acho que é hora de contarmos alguns fatos para seus amigos, Harry. – O quadro falou, olhando para o diretor.

-Certo! – O diretor falou se aproximando deles, sendo seguido pela Sra. Weasley.

Depois se sentar no sofá onde estivera antes, o diretor suspirou e começou:

-Vocês todos conhecem a história da fundação de Hogwarts, não é? – Ele perguntou olhando para cada um dos presentes. Todos confirmaram com um aceno de cabeça.

-Certo. E também que Salazar deixou Hogwarts, jurando vingança? – Ouve novos acenos e ele continuou:

-Desde então, de tempos em tempos, surge um herdeiro de Salazar... Que têm ânsia de poder... como Tom Riddle...

-Quem? O Sr. quer dizer Você-Sabe-Quem, não é? – Fred perguntou.

Com um rosnado, o velho do quadro gritou:

-Será que vocês não vão parar com essa besteira de Você-Sabe-Quem? O nome dele é Tom Riddle! – Todos, exceto Harry e o diretor, pularam nos assentos e olharam para o quadro assustados.

-Calma aí, velho! – Harry exclamou e olhando para as visitas acrescentou:

- Ele detesta quando não se fala o nome verdadeiro dele.

-Velho é você, moleque! - O Quadro retrucou. Harry riu e acenou para o diretor continuar.

-E sempre que um herdeiro é derrotado, surge outro, mais poderoso. Há cinqüenta anos atrás, era Grindelwald; agora é Tom Riddle... – Dumbledore falou.

-Mas o senhor pode derrotá-lo, não é? O senhor é mais poderoso: "O único que ele já temeu..." – Hermione falou, olhando para o diretor.

-Não... Eu já fui mais poderoso que ele sim, mas não sou mais. Ele me alcançou em poder, faz algum tempo...

-Então, ninguém pode derrotá-lo? – Gina perguntou perturbada.

-Não! Sempre há alguém... – Dumbledore respondeu, olhando para Harry. Os outros não entenderam a frase e a Sra. Weasley perguntou:

-Quem Alvo? Quem é mais poderoso que você e poderia derrotá-lo? – A Sra. Weasley insistiu.

-Aquele que poderá detê-lo ainda não têm o poder para derrotá-lo, mas está muito perto disso...

-Quem é essa pessoa, professor? – Rony perguntou curioso.

-O outro herdeiro. – Dumbledore respondeu.

-Outro herdeiro? – Fred perguntou, assustado.

-Herdeiro? Se Vol... Tom Riddle é o herdeiro de Salazar... – Gina começou.

-Então... – Hermione, olhando de Harry, à frente dela, para o quadro, então para o diretor e terminou a frase: -Isso quer dizer que... Harry é o herdeiro de Godric Griffindor!

Todos arregalaram os olhos e olharam de Harry para o diretor, esperando uma negação, que não veio.

-Sim... Ele é! – O quadro respondeu.

-Então, é por isso que Vol... Quer dizer... Tom quer tanto Harry morto! Para se garantir! – Rony exclamou.

-Na verdade, não. – O diretor falou. – Ele não sabe que Harry é o herdeiro do Godric, pelo menos nada demonstra isto...

-Então, por quê ele atacou os pais do Harry? – Jorge perguntou. Todos olharam para o diretor.

-Harry? – Ele perguntou, olhando para o garoto.

-Pode contar. – Harry respondeu, sem entusiasmo e todos olharam para ele, questionadoramente. Dumbledore deu outro suspiro e falou:

-Por causa da profecia que estava guardada no departamento de mistérios...

-Profecia!? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou, olhando do diretor para Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony, ela sabia que eles haviam estado no departamento de mistérios, só não sabia o porquê.

-Sim, ele queria ouvir a profecia, na esperança de descobrir uma forma de derrotar o Harry... – O diretor falou – Mas não obteve sucesso...

-Mas se ele não sabe que o Harry é o herdeiro de Griffindor, porque ele atacou os pais dele? – Hermione perguntou.

-Afinal, o que diz aquela profecia? – Rony perguntou, encarando o diretor.

-Harry? – O diretor olhou para ele, questionadoramente.

-Não! – O garoto respondeu, encarando o avô.

-Harry! Nós somos seus amigos! – Rony exclamou, suas orelhas vermelhas.

-Eu já falei pra vocês: Ele faria QUALQUER COISA para obtê-la, nem que tivesse que te torturar até a morte! – Harry exclamou, encarando Rony e quase gritando.

-Acho que é quase hora do almoço. – O diretor anunciou, de repente. –Harry, porquê você não mostra os quartos onde eles poderão descansar?

-Certo.– Ele falou olhando para os visitantes, que o observavam com pena.

-Acho que vou mostrar os locais principais agora e depois do almoço, se alguém quiser, posso mostrar o resto. Os seis visitantes concordaram e os setes se levantaram.

* * *

Depois de meia hora, mostrando as salas e salões do primeiro andar, Harry os levou para o segundo andar. Eles estavam no corredor dos dormitórios.

-Esses são os quartos. Vocês podem escolher qualquer um dos quartos, exceto os dois últimos do lado direito. Porque esses dois são o meu quarto e o do vovô.

Cinco pares de olhos olharam para ele questionadoramente.

-Alvo Dumbledore é meu bisavô! Sua mãe sabia Rony!

Eles olharam para ela que confirmou com um aceno.

-Porquê a senhora não contou? – Gina, Rony e os gêmeos perguntaram juntos.

-Alvo pediu isso há muito tempo... Quando a Lílian e o Tiago Morreram. Poucas pessoas sabiam que a Lílian era neta dele, já que a Alicia casou com o Gregory e resolveu deixar o mundo mágico para trás.

Os cinco pareciam atordoados.

-Meus avós maternos. Alicia era filha de Dumbledore. - Harry esclareceu.

-Certo. – Hermione falou e emendou: -Mas porquê ela abandou o mundo mágico? Ela era um aborto?

-Não! – A Sra. Weasley exclamou e completou: –Isso foi quando apareceu Grindewald. Ela ficou com medo que ele fosse atrás deles, então ela desapareceu no mundo trouxa e ninguém ouviu falar mais neles, até que a Lílian chegou a Hogwarts.

-É melhor nós irmos nos aprontar! – Harry cortou qualquer esperança deles perguntarem mais alguma coisa.

-Vamos! – A Sra. Weasley mandou e eles seguiram.

Harry colocou cada um num quarto. Os gêmeos e Gina mais Hermione reclamaram, mas concordaram em ficar cada um num quarto, desde que os quartos fossem interligados. Então Harry os colocou em quartos duplos e quando se dirigia para o seu, Rony chamou:

-Harry eu queria falar com você!

-Depois do almoço a gente se fala – Ele respondeu e entrou no quarto dele, fechando a porta. O amigo ficou parado, olhando para a porta, até que uma voz o chamou.

* * *

-Rony, vem cá! – Hermione o chamou. Ele seguiu a garota para o quarto dela e viu que Gina já estava lá, junto com gêmeos.

-Cê viu aquilo? Ele me ignorou! – O garoto falou estupefato.

-Quê que você queria? Depois de tudo que aconteceu e de tudo que ele descobriu! – Hermione retrucou.

-Mas é exatamente isso que eu queria conversar com vocês... – Ela continuou: – Vocês repararam como ele tá estranho?

-Como você disse, Mione: Por causa do que aconteceu! – Gina exclamou.

-Não é isso! Eu falo do comportamento dele: Ele está muito diferente. Vai dizer que vocês não repararam? – Ela completou.

-Ele tá só perdido... - Jorge começou e Fred completou: –... É. Ele só precisa de um tempo.

-Ele precisa conversar com alguém em quem confia. – Hermione falou.

-E o que nós somos? – Rony rosnou.

-Alguém que ele confia e que tenha experiência de vida, Rony! A opção lógica seria o Sírius...

-Mas ele morreu! – Rony exclamou.

-Exatamente! E quem seria tão confiável para o Harry quanto o Sírius? – Hermione falou.

-Lupin! – Gina exclamou – Afinal, ele era amigo do pai do Harry e do Sírios, acho que Harry o considera como o próprio Sírios...

-Certo! – Hermione falou e completou: -acho que um de nós terá que pedir ao Prof. Dumbledore para deixar o Lupin vir aqui conversar com o Harry.

Todos concordaram.

-Mas Quem vai falar com ele? – Os gêmeos perguntaram. E os cincos se entreolharam.

-Eu vou! – Um rapaz no quadro ao lado da porta falou. Eles se viraram e olharam para o quadro: era um rapaz, cabelos pretos despenteados, olhos castanhos e óculos.

-Você é... – Hermione começou, mas foi interrompida pelo rapaz:

-Tiago. Vai ser bom rever o Remo!

-Tiago Potter! – Os gêmeos exclamaram juntos e completaram se aproximando do quadro: –Cara, é um prazer conhecê-lo! O maior apanhador da Grifinória.

-Obrigado pelo elogio rapazes. Vocês também são famosos... Não só pela habilidade com os bastões, como também pelas confusões! – O quadro completou com um sorriso.

-Obrigado! – Os gêmeos responderam.

Hermione interrompeu a troca de elogios e perguntou: - Quando você vai falar com ele?

-Agora mesmo, mamãe! – O quadro respondeu com um piscar de olhos para os gêmeos que desataram a rir e deixou a moldura.

-Agora eu sei de onde Harry herdou essa mania irritante! – Ela esbravejou e se sentou para esperar.

Quinze minutos depois o rapaz voltou com um sorriso no rosto e disse: -Falei pra ele da sua idéia menina e ele disse que já devia ter feito isso. Quando deixei o quadro do velho rabugento, ele estava conservando com o Remo. Ele chegará a qualquer momento.

-Velho rabugento? Você quer dizer o Godric? – Rony perguntou.

-Isso mesmo, rapaz! – O quadro respondeu e deixou a moldura do quadro, voltando para a sua própria, que estava agora no quarto de Harry.

* * *

Vinte minutos depois, Jinx informava que o almoço estava pronto, e que havia novas visitas. Harry desceu, junto com os amigos.

-Harry, pode vir aqui um minuto? Preciso falar com você. - Dumbledore chamou Harry, seguindo para a biblioteca.

Harry mandou Jinx levar os demais para a sala de jantar e entrando na biblioteca, descobriu quem eram as 'novas visitas': Arthur Weasley, Remo Lupin e Alastor Moody.

-Olá, Harry! – Arthur o cumprimentou com um sorriso franco.

-Oi, Sr. Weasley. – Harry o cumprimentou, sem entusiasmo e olhando para Lupin e Moody, acrescentou: -Oi, Prof. Lupin, Moody.

-Oi, Harry. Como vai? – Lupin o cumprimentou, com uma expressão triste, parecendo mais velho do que nunca. –E eu não sou seu professor mais.

-Como vai, Harry? – Moody falou, com aquela expressão, sofrida de sempre, olho mágico fixo em Harry.

-Vou indo. – Ele respondeu, sem entusiasmo.

-Harry, eu coloquei o Arthur, Lupin e Olho-Tonto, a par da situação... - O garoto viu o olhar preocupado dos três homens à sua frente, fixos nele.

-No dia primeiro de agosto, iremos ao ministério, onde você terá uma audiência para relatar os acontecimentos do dia do ataque e... Requerer o reconhecimento de sua herança... Como um legítimo Griffindor.

O garoto fez uma careta, ao ouvir aquela frase. Os quatro homens se entreolharam.

-O senhor vai anunciar que sou seu bisneto? – Harry perguntou, olhando nos olhos do avô.

-Sim. Você não quer isso? – O diretor falou sem desviar o olhar do garoto.

-Seria muito pior, em Hogwarts, se todos soubessem disso. – Harry respondeu desanimado. Os três visitantes o olharam com pena.

-Entendo... Mas ao revelar que você é um Griffindor, muitos saberão que você é meu parente, Harry. Assim, não há como esconder isso.

Com um suspiro, Harry respondeu: -Certo.

-Harry, depois de tudo que aconteceu e tudo que você e seu nome representa, isso é imprescindível. Dará muitas esperanças, a todos os bruxos de bom coração e terror aos que não o têm. – Moody falou, sendo apoiado pelos demais. Harry apenas olhou para ele, sem expressão.

-... Depois, você fará o teste de aparatação. E mais uma coisa... – O diretor ficou em dúvida sobre o assunto seguinte. -... Em duas semanas, nós iremos a leitura do testamento do Sírios... Em Londres.

-Tá... – O garoto respondeu, desviando o olhar para o chão.

–Isso é tudo?

-Não. Dois membros da ordem irão acompanhá-lo o tempo todo, quando você deixar esta casa.

-Tá. – Ele respondeu depois de um profundo suspiro.

-Posso ir?

-Pode.

O garoto deixou a sala ao ouvir a resposta, sem olhar os presentes. O coração sendo espremido pela dor...

* * *

Quando a Sra. Weasley, que estava do lado de fora, o chamou, ele levantou a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

-Harry, você está bem? – Ela perguntou aflita.

-Estou. – Ele respondeu sem olhá-la e seguiu para a sala de jantar, sendo seguido por ela, que estava com o coração apertado.

Eles estavam comendo em profundo silêncio, depois que Dumbledore, Lupin, Sr. Weasley e Moody deixaram a biblioteca, alguns minutos após o Harry. Depois de cinco minutos de silêncio, a Sra. Weasley, se inclinando para pegar uma travessa de bolinhos de batata, que Harry tinha colocado no meio da mesa, após ter se servido, arregalou os olhos e soltou um grito estridente:

-POR MERLIN!

-O quê aconteceu, Molly? – O Sr. Weasley perguntou assustado, enquanto todos a encaravam.

-Arthur! A... A... – Ela tentava falar, mas o susto fora tão grande que ela não conseguia falar.

-Molly, o que aconteceu? – Dumbledore perguntou preocupado. Harry, percebendo que ela estava olhando para a mão dele, rapidamente escondeu a mão.

-A... A... Cicatriz... – Ela tentou falar, mas ainda não recuperada do susto. Todos a olhavam assustados.

-PENA... DE... SANGUE! – Ela conseguiu finalmente falar, apontado para a mão de Harry.

-Quê! – Dumbledore exclamou.

-A mão do Harry! Ele têm a cicatriz da Pena-de-Sangue! – Ela exclamou rapidamente.

-Harry, me mostre sua mão! – Dumbledore ordenou.

Harry estendeu a mão direita para o avô, envergonhado. O diretor segurou o pulso do garoto, examinando a mão.

-Quem? – Ele perguntou, com um olhar furioso.

-Umbridge. – Harry respondeu assustado.

-Fudge! Ele vai pagar por isso ou não me chamo Alvo Dumbledore! – o velho rosnou.

-Que que foi? Por quê todo mundo tá bravo? – Gina perguntou.

-A Pena-de-Sangue era muito usada no século passado, para arrancar confissões de criminosos bruxos, no ministério. Até que foi banida, há mais de 50 anos. Foi considerado um castigo muito cruel. – o Sr. Weasley respondeu, também nervoso.

-Harry, quando ela fez você... Usar a pena? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou, recuperada do susto.

-Durante as minhas detenções, no último ano – Ele respondeu, cuidadoso.

-Que foram muitas! Não é mesmo, Harry? – Hermione falou. Harry a olhou zangado e ela se encolheu no assento.

-Acho que quase toda semana, durante o último mês de aula! – Rony exclamou, olhando para Dumbledore.

-QUÊ! – Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, Sr. e Sra. Weasley exclamaram juntos.

-É. – Hermione, falou e acrescentou: -Até que aquele dia... Acho que foi o último, você voltou para a torre da Grifinória à meia-noite, sua mão estava sangrando...

Com um turbilhão de emoções aflorando nele: Raiva, ódio, medo, vergonha, Harry queria sair dali, fugir, ir para um lugar onde pudesse ficar sozinho.

-Por que você não procurou a Minerva, Harry? Ela teria dado um jeito naquela... – Dumbledore falou enquanto o encarava, não terminando a frase.

-Se eu tivesse feito isso, ela teria conseguido o que queria: Me derrotar, mostrar que eu era fraco! Não, eu não seria fraco! – Ele respondeu, a raiva se revelando em seus olhos.

-Harry! Pedir ajuda não é ser fraco. – A Sra. Weasley respondeu, olhando para ele com pena.

–O que você vai fazer, Alvo? – O Sr. Weasley perguntou, sem tirar os olhos de Harry.

-Harry vai mostrar para o Conselho o que eles fizeram. E eu vou pedir a cabeça dele! – Dumbledore respondeu.

-Já era hora! – Harry respondeu, colocando uma torta de abóbora na boca. Todos o olharam, preocupados.

-Rony, você já melhorou? – Hermione perguntou, mudado o rumo da conversa de propósito.

-Eihn?! – Rony virou de lado para olhá-la. – Por quê?

-Ora, Rony. Os cérebros! Você tá bem? – Ela insistiu.

-Ah... Isso! Tou muito bem. – Ele respondeu, se perguntando o porquê dela ter mudado de assunto dessa forma.

-O Rony foi examinado pelos bruxos do ministério e eles disseram que ele ficaria bem, só um pouco diferente, por causa da injeção de pensamentos que aquelas coisas fizeram nele. – A Sra. Weasley respondeu, olhando da garota para o filho, curiosa.

-E ele ficou estranho por uns dias, depois que deixou Hogwarts! – Gina exclamou. – Ele falava sozinho, como se tivesse conversando com alguém.

-Não fiquei, não! – Rony exclamou, suas orelhas vermelhas.

-Ficou sim! – Os gêmeos responderam. – Falando umas coisas doidas, como se estivesse se lembrando de algo.

-Que coisas? – Dumbledore perguntou, olhando para Rony.

-Não sei. Era como se fosse uma história antiga, algo que aconteceu há muitos anos... – Rony respondeu.

Harry estava contente que o assunto da conversa tivesse deixado de ser ele, permaneceu quieto, para não chamar a atenção para si.


	6. Decisões

**N/A**:

Pessoal, finalmente aí está, um cápítulo fresquinho! (e sem erros... Acho).

Tem gente torcendo para H/Hr e outros para H/G?

Bom, você sabem como é o coração: Nunca obedece a razão! (Eu que o diga!).

Então... vai ter alguns espinhos no caminho... Mas isso já tá começando, não se preocupem!

* * *

_"As pessoas que não ambicionam nada e não arriscam nada, não servem para nada."_

_ Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

****

**Capítulo 6 – Decisões**

****

****

Depois do almoço, Os adultos foram para a biblioteca, tratar de assuntos relacionados com a Ordem e Hermione sugeriu que Harry mostrasse o resto da casa. Eles acabavam de passar pela porta que dava acesso ao corredor do primeiro andar.  
  
-O que vocês querem ver primeiro? - Harry perguntou:  
  
-Eu quero saber o que você estuda aqui, Harry! – Rony falou com expectativa.  
  
-É! – Os gêmeos falaram juntos e Jorge acrescentou: -O quê você faz aqui?  
  
-Eu... – Harry começou a falar olhando para os amigos que tinham expressões ansiosas nos rostos. Ele teve uma idéia e sorrindo completou: - Vou mostrar pra vocês! Sigam-me.  
  
Ele os levou até o fim do corredor, onde havia uma porta dupla e quando eles se aproximaram da porta, ela se abriu sozinha, assustando os amigos.  
  
-Woa! – Fred exclamou. Harry deu uma risada e atravessando o batente anunciou:  
  
-Esse era o Salão de Festas, mas foi transformado em campo de treinamento.  
  
Fred e Jorge entraram no salão, seguidos por Hermione, Rony, e Gina. Os amigos olharam em volta impressionados. O salão era enorme, do tamanho do Salão Principal de Hogwarts, só que este parecia um campo militar: Havia paredes feitas de madeira, pilastras de pedra, troncos de árvores caídos no chão, arbustos, pedras, cordas que caiam do teto, duas pontes suspensas (uma delas somente de corda, acima de um pequeno riacho). Tudo arranjado de forma que a pessoa que estava treinando, deveria passar por todos os obstáculos para chegar ao outro lado do campo.  
  
-Nossa mãe! – Rony exclamou. – Olha só: Têm até um rio!  
  
Gina olhava para o campo e de volta para o amigo, incapaz de dizer algo.  
  
-Harry, você está treinando combate? - Hermione perguntou se virando e encarando ele.  
  
Harry fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e Hermione continuou:  
  
-Porquê?  
  
Harry hesitou e Hermione percebendo a hesitação dele, levantou uma sombracelha.  
  
-Harry! – Ela exigiu. – Ele odiava essa mania de explicações dela.  
  
-Eu... Tenho praticado para... Me proteger...  
  
Fred e Jorge se viraram para ele e vendo a expressão da amiga e a dele, riram. Harry os fuzilou com o olhar e eles seguraram o riso.  
  
-Você treina como? Só tenta atravessar o campo? - Gina perguntou se recuperando.  
  
-Não é tão simples assim... – Harry respondeu. – Quer ver?  
  
Gina fez que sim com a cabeça e os outros concordaram.  
  
-Certo. – Ele respondeu e chamou o elfo doméstico que apareceu em frente a ele, esperando a ordem do garoto.  
  
-Quero fazer uma demonstração do treinamento pra eles.  
  
O elfo assentiu e estalou os dedos, levando os visitantes numa plataforma para o meio do salão. Harry sacou a varinha e tomando posição no início do campo e gritou:  
  
-Estou pronto!  
  
Vários inimigos mágicos surgiram pelo campo: paredes mágicas; comensais voadores ou no solo, de varinhas em punho; leões, lobos, aranhas do tamanho de um homem; todos obstruindo as passagens para o fim do campo. Harry suspirou e correu para o primeiro obstáculo: atravessar uma área guardada por um bruxo a pé e um lobo. Ele se protegeu numa parede de madeira próxima, antes de ser atingido pelo feitiço que o bruxo lançara; rolou para o lado e disparou um expeliarmos, que atingiu o bruxo no peito e o mesmo sumiu.  
  
"Um já foi", ele pensou e atirou outro feitiço no lobo que se preparava para saltar sobre ele. Correu para o próximo obstáculo: Um bruxo voador, um leão e uma ponte suspensa. Ele se protegeu do feitiço do bruxo, atrás de uma pilastra e correu para perto da ponte, atirando vários ataques na direção bruxo, que desviou de todos, voando na direção dele. Harry sorriu e observando o bruxo de aproximar, fez três disparos em seqüência na direção dele, que desviou do primeiro e do segundo disparos, mas foi atingido pelo terceiro.  
  
-Muito bem! - Rony gritou lá de cima.  
  
Sem se distrair, começou a atravessar a ponte; sendo observado pelo leão, embaixo dele. Foi na direção de três árvores no final da ponte, onde ele sabia estaria uma aranha. Andou cuidadosamente e quando estava quase debaixo das árvores, uma aranha preta caiu em cima dele. Ele desaparatou antes da aranha acertá-lo e aparatou a dois metros dela, atingindo-a com o feitiço do fogo mágico, ela queimou e sumiu. Ouviu gritos de surpresa dos amigos. Sorriu e atravessou 'o bosque', sentiu um arrepio na nuca e rolou, antes de ser atingido por outra aranha, que caiu da terceira árvore. Acertou-a com um misto dos feitiços Mobile-Corpus e Devorum. A aranha começou a se contorcer, tentando se morder sem conseguir. Ele saiu do bosque e foi pego de surpresa por um bruxo, mas o feitiço do bruxo foi refletido pelo escudo, que ele havia erguido por instinto. Havia agora a ponte de corda sobre o rio, uma matilha de lobos do outro lado do rio e dois bruxos voadores acima da ponte. Ele poderia aparatar, mas não teria a menor graça, então ele resolveu usar outra estratégia: atingir os bruxos e fazê-los cair. Ele transfigurou várias pedras em pomos-dourados e os fez atacar os bruxos, que não demoraram a cair: um no rio (que foi imediatamente atacado por uma serpente gigantesca, o que arrancou um grito de horror das garotas) e o segundo no meio da matilha, que o atacou (novos gritos). Ele atravessou tranqüilamente a ponte e deparou com uma armadilha mágica: Uma caixa contra-aparatação - "Droga!" - Ele pensou um pouco e resolveu usar o feitiço Engogio na caixa, para estourá-la. A caixa encheu, virou uma bolha e quando estava quase estourando, ele se encolheu e tampou os ouvidos. Houve uma explosão, que derrubou as pilastras próximas, mas ele nada sofreu. Os amigos gritaram de susto e ele acenou, para eles saberem que estava bem - "Falta pouco". Os próximos obstáculos eram: uma parede de pedra, um campo minado e subir na corda que levava para a bandeira que marcava o fim do treinamento. A parede foi fácil, ele usou um feitiço que Godric o ensinou que 'revela' uma passagem. No campo minado, ele usou o Vingardium-Leviosa nele mesmo e flutuou para o outro lado. A corda não era possível usar feitiços e ele teve de usar força bruta mesmo. Quando chegou no topo e pegou a bandeira, os obstáculos sumiram e Jinx levou a todos para o solo.  
  
-Cara! Isso foi sensacional! – Rony gritou. Fred queria saber que feitiço ele usou para criar a porta na parede e Jorge queria saber sobre como funcionava o escudo.  
  
-Não era perigoso, era? – Hermione perguntou preocupada. – Aquela serpente e aqueles lobos!  
  
Harry riu da cara dela e disse que não. Era apenas para criar um clima. Gina estava pálida e não conseguiu falar nada. Harry sorriu para ela e disse:  
  
-Não precisa ficar preocupada, Gina. É apenas um treino. – Ele viu que ela tremia e ficou olhando para a garota, sorriu novamente e os chamou para fora do salão, no caminho para as outras partes da casa, ele explicou os feitiços usados e o porquê de os ter escolhidos. Os amigos se entreolhavam impressionados.

* * *

Eles continuaram o passeio e Harry percebeu que Hermione o observava com uma expressão estranha, mas nenhum dos dois tocava no assunto. Depois de mostrar toda a casa, eles estavam em frente à fonte.  
  
-Harry, porquê têm tantos leões aqui? E não vem com essa história do Godric adorar a espécie. – Hermione perguntou de repente.  
  
Harry, que estava observando a fonte, deu uma risada e encarando a amiga exclamou:  
  
-Você não é fácil, Mione!  
  
-Vai contar ou não? – Ela retrucou. Os outros só observavam os dois.  
  
-Bem... – Ele começou a falar escolhendo as palavras – Essa casa foi atacada uma vez, pouco antes da primeira guerra... – Os amigos assentiram e ele continuou:  
  
-Depois daquele ataque, Godric criou um feitiço para proteger a propriedade... – Os amigos o observavam em silêncio -... Esse feitiço está ligado à própria casa e abrange toda a propriedade... Os leões são essa proteção!  
  
-Como assim? – Gina perguntou.  
  
-Quando alguém ou alguma coisa, entrar na propriedade sem ser convidado... Os leões criarão vida e atacarão o invasor! Desnecessário dizer que não sobrará nada do invasor... Foi assim que Grindewald e seus seguidores foram derrotados.  
  
Os cinco amigos arregalaram os olhos.  
  
-Então, é por isso que o Dumbledore não quis nos trazer direto para dentro da casa! – Hermione exclamou e Harry confirmou.  
  
Os amigos olhavam assustados para os leões, pensando o que aconteceria se eles criassem vida.  
  
-Vocês querem nadar? – Harry perguntou, quebrando o silêncio que ficou no ar. Os garotos olharam para ele surpresos.  
  
-Esqueceram? Têm uma piscina aquecida, enorme, lá dentro! – Ele apontou para a casa, que estava atrás dele, com o polegar.  
  
-A gente não trouxe roupa de banho. – Hermione falou.  
  
-Sem problema! Têm roupas para as visitas, lá no vestiário. – Ele respondeu e as garotas se entreolharam, pedindo a opinião da outra.  
  
-Fred e Jorge deram um sorriso maroto olhando para Hermione. Ela não viu, pois eles estavam atrás dela. Somente Harry percebeu o sorriso.  
  
-Tudo bem! – Hermione e Gina responderam.  
  
Harry sorriu e os levou até a piscina. Mostrou o vestiário Feminino para as garotas e levou os garotos para o masculino. Eles já tinham se trocado e Fred e Jorge deixaram o vestiário, ansiosos. Rony olhou para Harry e limpou a garganta.  
  
-Quê que foi? - Harry perguntou, olhando para ele. As bochechas do amigo estavam rosadas.  
  
-Harry... – Rony começou, engasgando. – É...  
  
-Fala. – Harry o incentivou.  
  
-Bom... A Gina...  
  
-Que têm a Gina? – Harry perguntou, mas já sabia o que ele queria dizer.  
  
-Ela é minha irmã e...  
  
-Rony, cê tá me mandando, não olhar?  
  
-Não! É que... – Agora ele estava com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.  
  
-Já entendi, não precisa continuar. – Harry riu da situação e dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo, saiu balançando a cabeça.  
  
As amigas demoraram um tempo para sair. 'Provavelmente, criando coragem', Harry pensou. Quando elas deixaram o vestiário, eles já estavam na piscina e ficaram parados, olhando para elas, que ficaram vermelhas. Hermione usava uma touca rosa e Gina, havia prendido os cabelos, num coque. Harry olhava para Gina e Hermione, com um sorriso no rosto; igualmente Fred e Jorge, só que o deles, era mais escandaloso. Elas chegaram na beira da piscina e mergulharam, como dois golfinhos. Gina apareceu primeiro, a meia distancia de Harry; Hermione, para surpresa dele, apenas a alguns passos de distância de onde ele estava. Ela sorriu, ele corou e sentiu um frio na barriga. Hermione nadou na direção de Rony, que observava Harry.  
  
-"Aí de mim! Ele vai me matar!" – Harry pensou e nadou para perto dos outros.  
  
Cada um nadava em áreas diferentes da piscina e Fred desafiou os outros para uma brincadeira de pique, dentro da piscina.  
  
-Como é isso? – Rony perguntou desconfiado. Harry avaliava a expressão do gêmeo, imaginando o que o outro estava planejando.  
  
-Nada mais fácil, Roniquinho! Àquele que for o caçador, tentar pegar as vítimas, que fugirão dele, mas sem sair da piscina. Quando alguém for pego, essa pessoa passa a ser o caçador.  
  
-De onde você tirou essa idéia, Fred? – Gina perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.  
  
-Eu... – O gêmeo começou a respondeu, mas parou, pensou um pouco e concluiu: - Não importa! – Jorge olhou pro irmão e dando uma risada, falou:  
  
-Ora, Fred! Porquê você parou? Não pode contar o resto? – Ele observava o irmão com um olhar travesso. O irmão estava vermelho de vergonha e não respondeu.  
  
-Fred Weasley! – Gina exclamou. – Você tá vermelho? Então, o resto não deve ser publicável!  
  
Todos, exceto Fred, gargalharam.  
  
-Isso não importa! Topam ou não? - Harry o salvou, quando conseguiu parar de rir.  
  
Os outros pensaram um pouco e Hermione respondeu com um sorriso:  
  
-Que mal pode ter? Eu topo. – Os demais concordaram. Fred suspirou de alívio.  
  
-Você vai me contar essa história depois, ouviu! - Jorge falou entre- dentes, para o irmão. Que devolveu o olhar.  
  
A brincadeira correu inocente por um tempo, sem nenhum incidente. Mas na segunda rodada... O caçador era Rony, que demorou, mas pegou Hermione pelo pé; que não demorou a pegar o Harry, só que pela sunga do rapaz, que desceu um pouco, o suficiente para deixá-lo encabulado e vermelho igual a um pimentão e a garota não ficou atrás e tremia tanto que eles tiveram que interromper a brincadeira, para ela se recompor. Fred e Jorge gargalharam até cair sentados (se isso era possível dentro d'agua).  
  
Quando recomeçaram, Harry tentou pegar Gina, mas pegou mesmo foi o Fred, que entrou no meio dos dois. Harry olhou feio para ele, que devolveu um sorrisinho malicioso, deixando Harry pensando o quê o gêmeo pretendia. Não demorou muito e ele descobriu: Fred agarrou Hermione por trás, num abraço pela cintura, e demorou a soltar a garota. Harry olhou para Rony, que espumava e ia à direção no irmão.  
  
-"Não quero ver isso!", Harry pensou. Mas Hermione gritou e mandou o garoto largá-la e ele obedeceu, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Rony estava perto o suficiente para perceber o sorriso do irmão e tomar satisfação. Mas Jorge chegou antes em Rony e o mandou parar com o ciúme bobo, dizendo que era só uma brincadeira inocente...  
  
-"De inocente não têm nada!", Harry pensou sorrindo.  
  
Depois disso, Hermione e Rony, não quiseram continuar e todos deixaram a piscina e foram para o vestiário.  
  
-E aí? O que achou? - Jorge chegou no irmão e perguntou, num sussurro. Harry foi o único que percebeu a conversa e prestou atenção.  
  
-Cara, ela é quente! - O outro respondeu sorrindo. Os dois pararam de conversar ao perceber o olhar de Harry.

* * *

Eles chegaram no vestiário e Rony olhava de cara feia para Fred, que fingia não perceber.  
  
-O quê você tava pensando, einh? – Rony gritou olhando para o irmão.  
  
-Aí, Roniquinho! Tá com ciúme, por quê eu peguei a garota que você gosta? – Fred exclamou, fazendo gestos de deboche. Rony avançou para ele, as orelhas vermelhas e um olhar de assustar.  
  
-Rony! Chega! - Jorge gritou, entrando no meio dos dois e completou olhando para Fred:  
  
-Fred! A mãe vai ficar furiosa se souber que você... – Ele não terminou a frase, eles finalmente se tocaram que havia mais alguém ali.  
  
-Não se preocupem comigo! Estou adorando ver 'como os Weasleys resolvem suas diferenças...' – Harry exclamou, deixando os irmãos sem graça. Eles recuaram e se sentaram cada um num lugar, longe um do outro.  
  
-A Kate é que não vai gostar de saber disso... – Rony falou num murmúrio. Fred olhou para o irmão assustado.  
  
-Você não se atreveria... – Fred gritou ficando em pé, ameaçador. Rony o olhava com um sorriso sarcástico. Fred mudou a expressão e perguntou: – Como você sabe?  
  
Rony deu uma risada e falou:  
  
-Você acabou de confirmar, idiota!  
  
Fred avançou para o garoto e o pegou pelo braço, levantando-o com violência.  
  
-É melhor largar ele ou vai se machucar! - Harry gritou, ficando em pé.  
  
Fred soltou o irmão e se afastou assustado. Os quatros permaneceram quietos um tempo e foi Jorge quem quebrou o silêncio:  
  
-Rony, como você soube?  
  
Rony olhou para o irmão e perguntou: -Sobre o Fred e a Kate ou sobre você e a Alicia?  
  
Os gêmeos olharam para o irmão e perguntaram juntos: -Há Quanto tempo?  
  
Rony riu e explicou:  
  
-Primeiro vocês quatro sempre somem juntos e nunca são vistos juntos, a não ser no quadribol. Então não foi difícil desconfiar...  
  
-Mas isso não quer dizer... – Jorge começou, mas foi interrompido por Rony.  
  
-Então, no último dia dos namorados, eu vi vocês dois em Hogsmeade, comprando presentes...  
  
Os gêmeos se entreolharam e Fred falou: -Ainda não quer dizer nada!  
  
-Não quereria dizer nada... Se eu não as visse usando o bracelete e o brinco, que vocês compraram... – Rony completou, triunfante.  
  
Os gêmeos riram e Jorge falou:  
  
-Parece que nosso irmãozinho está aprendendo!  
  
-É. – Fred falou e olhando para um Harry incrédulo, acrescentou: -O quê você iria fazer comigo, eihn?  
  
-Você não iria gostar de saber! - Harry respondeu, envergonhado da ameaça.  
  
-Se você tivesse feito algo, iria se arrepender pelo resto de seus dias!  
  
Harry engoliu em seco e os quatros caíram na risada. Fred tirou a sunga e entrou debaixo do chuveiro mais próximo.  
  
-Vocês dois deveriam tomar uma ducha também! - Jorge falou depois de olhar para eles e antes de seguir o exemplo do irmão.  
  
Harry ficou um minuto parado sem entender o recado. Então, a ficha caiu quando ele olhou para os gêmeos e viu... Ele pensou: - "É mesmo!" – tirou a sunga e entrou no próximo chuveiro vago, ao lado de Jorge, sendo seguido por Rony. O resto da ducha foi cheio de gracinhas e piadas dos gêmeos. Harry, pela primeira vez, sentia como era ter irmãos...

* * *

Eles agora estavam na sala de visitas em frente à biblioteca, já fazia três horas que a reunião havia começado e então a porta da sala se abriu.  
  
-Até que enfim! – Harry exclamou. O diretor sorriu e falou:  
  
-Já é tarde. Acho que todos deveriam voltar aos seus afazeres...  
  
Houve vários protestos dos garotos. A Sra. Weasley fez cara de brava e exclamou:  
  
-Nada de reclamar! Todos nós temos coisas a fazer... – Os garotos soltaram um suspiro e se conformaram.  
  
Meia hora depois, Harry estava sozinho em frente ao portão de ferro, com um olhar perdido no tempo.  
  
–"Não vou esquecer esse dia nunca!" – pensou, deu um profundo suspiro e voltou para casa, com um sorriso no rosto. Subiu para o quarto, se deitou na cama e ficou com àquele sorriso bobo por muito tempo ainda, sonhando acordado, até que uma risada baixa o trouxe de volta, à terra.  
  
-Estamos sonhadores, hoje! – O quadro de Tiago, falou sorrindo.  
  
-Vai se danar! – Harry respondeu, rispidamente. O quadro deu uma gargalhada e acrescentou, debochadamente:  
  
-Nossa isso é jeito de falar com seu pai?  
  
-Você não é meu pai! É só um quadro idiota, de quando ele nem namorava minha mãe ainda!  
  
-Já vi que não dá pra conversar agora! - O quadro falou com raiva e quando estava saindo da moldura, rosnou: -TCHAU!  
  
Harry ficou olhando para a moldura, sem a ver, no entanto.

* * *

Uma semana depois, após um treinamento duro, no qual Harry enfrentou quinze bonecos-bruxos, invocados por Lupin e Jinx. Harry e Lupin estavam na sauna. Harry abriu os olhos e observava o amigo do outro lado da sauna, deitado no banco de olhos fechados.  
  
-Pode perguntar, Harry. – O professor falou sem abrir os olhos.  
  
-Hum? – O garoto murmurou.  
  
-Eu sei que você quer me perguntar uma coisa, mas está sem coragem de perguntar... Eu percebi isso, logo de manhã. O que é?  
  
-Bem... Eu queria te pedir uma coisa... – O garoto começou, em dúvida se devia ou não continuar.  
  
-Sim?  
  
-Você me ajuda a me tornar um animago? – O garoto soltou atropelando as palavras..  
  
O homem riu, e ficando sentado, olhou profundamente nos olhos do rapaz, que o olhava ansioso.  
  
-Eu esperava que você me fizesse esse pedido... Desde o dia em que você soube que o Sírios e seu pai eram animagos... - O garoto ainda o olhava, em ansioso silêncio.  
  
-Se eu disser 'não', você desistirá? – O homem perguntou, observando a reação do rapaz.  
  
-Não! – O garoto exclamou, sem hesitar.  
  
-Você leu a respeito? - O homem perguntou depois de um suspiro.  
  
-Eu li o livro 'Animagia Sem Mistérios' do Dumbledore... Eu não sabia que o Alvo tinha escrito um livro! Ainda mais sobre Animagia! – Harry respondeu.  
  
-É esquisito, não é? Mas lembre-se: Ele já foi professor de transfiguração... Aliás, esse foi o mesmo livro que nós usamos... – O professor riu. –Muito bom. Você já sabe a forma que você pode assumir?  
  
Harry lembrou-se das notas no início do livro, que eram na verdade, avisos: _"O bruxo que quiser tentar animagia, primeiro deve estar ciente de que a forma animaga depende de diversos fatores, nessa ordem:  
  
A capacidade mágica do bruxo; Espírito do bruxo: coragem, inteligência, habilidade naturais, medos, etc; Elementos da varinha: tripa de dagrão, pelo de unicórnio, pluma de fênix, etc.  
  
OBS: Bruxos com pouco poder mágico, nunca conseguirão atingir  
a forma animaga, se tentarem, acabarão morrendo no processo.  
  
O processo pode ser doloroso para bruxos que ainda não atingiram  
a maturidade mágica (após a puberdade e o desenvolvimento completo  
de seus poderes básicos).  
  
Para se saber a forma animaga (ou quais formas o bruxo pode se tornar):  
Invoque o feitiço 'Animagus transfigurum revelum' em si próprio e observe  
a imagem (ou as imagens) que se forma(m) e escolha a que mais lhe  
agradar.  
  
Para o poção de animagia:  
  
Uma parte do animal escolhido: pêlo, unha, dente, etc.  
  
OBS: Escolher a forma inadequada pode ser fatal. Não vá contra o  
animal revelado.  
  
A mistura de espécies incompatíveis, pode acabar em  
deformações horrendas e irreversíveis.  
  
A Fênix é o único animal absolutamente não aconselhável para  
uma escolha. Uma vez que o bruxo morrer na forma animaga, ele não  
conseguirá voltar à forma humana e estará condenado a viver por no  
mínimo um século nessa forma (o tempo médio de vida da ave), antes  
de morrer...  
  
_-Harry? – Lupin o tirou do devaneio.  
  
-Eu posso me tornar um felino grande: leão, tigre, leopardo; então eu escolhi um leão! – O garoto falou orgulhoso.  
  
-Um leão? O Godric têm alguma coisa com essa escolha? - O professor perguntou curioso.  
  
-Na verdade, sim. Depois de ouvir ele falar tanto nisso, fiquei curioso e fiz uma pesquisa sobre os leões... – O garoto tinha um brilho no olhar quando falou isso.  
  
O homem deu uma risada e perguntou sério: -Você sabe que é difícil e doloroso se tornar um animago, não é?  
  
-Sei. Já tenho os ingredientes da poção e tenho estudado a fisiologia e comportamento deles.  
  
-Você só me pediu ajuda pra preparar a poção, não é? – O homem perguntou, com uma expressão brava.  
  
-Bem... É! – O garoto respondeu envergonhado.  
  
-Igualzinho ao Tiago! – O professor suspirou ao falar - Então vamos começar hoje! A poção leva um mês pra ficar pronta e a lua cheia é daqui alguns dias... Durante o tempo que eu ficar fora, você terá que cuidar dela.  
  
-Certo! – Harry respondeu com um sorriso brilhante estampado no rosto.  
  
Os dois saíram da sauna, tomaram uma ducha e foram jantar. Durante o jantar, eles combinaram os detalhes. A poção seria preparada na cozinha, assim o elfo podia monitorá-la, quando os dois estivessem ocupados.  
  
A poção foi iniciada naquela mesma noite. Depois de preparar o caldeirão, Lupin colocou os ingredientes iniciais, um a um enquanto Harry ia lendo a receita do livro. Dumbledore, que esteve ali naquela tarde, informou a Harry que a 'leitura do testamento' de Sírios, seria em três dias.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Lupin estava aguardando a lua cheia passar. Harry se esgueirou, usando a capa da invisibilidade, até a cozinha e certificando-se que Jinx não estava por perto, tirou um lenço do bolso, no qual estava enrolada uma pena vermelho-dourado, e com um movimento rápido, soltou-a no caldeirão, mexendo o mesmo lentamente em círculos, ora em sentido horário, ora em sentido anti-horário. A poção, que antes estava pastosa na cor prata, rapidamente mudou para uma vermelho-alaranjado e passou a soltar pequenas chamas. Com movimentos, agora rápidos, voltou à cor prata.  
  
"Pronto!" – Ele pensou, e saiu silenciosamente.  
  
-Espero que você não se arrependa, garoto! – O quadro de um cozinheiro- bruxo, acima da lareira, exclamou para si mesmo.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na biblioteca, em frente ao avô. Ele estava mais distraído do que o normal.  
  
-Está pronto, Harry? – O diretor perguntou preocupado, observando o garoto perdido em pensamentos.  
  
-Hã?... Estou... – O garoto olhou para o velho e tinha os olhos mais tristes do que nunca.  
  
-Bem... Acho que está na hora... Aqui. Pegue essa moeda, ela vai a chave de portal que vai te levar até a casa dos Weasleys. De lá nós iremos até o local da leitura. – E assim o diretor entregou a moeda para o garoto. –Você sabe o que fazer. Com um aceno, Harry pegou a moeda e a examinou: Era de prata e tinha de um lado o número 'um', que cobria toda a superfície e do outro, uma face de mulher, com uma coroa na cabeça. O garoto olhou para o diretor e perguntou:  
  
-O senhor não vem?  
  
-Tenho que passar em Hogwarts, primeiro. Encontro você lá.  
  
-Certo. – O garoto respondeu e ativou a chave de portal, sentido o puxão no umbigo, que o levou até a porta de entrada da Toca.  
  
-Ô de casa! – Harry gritou e ouviu uma correria e gritos, dentro da casa.  
  
-Ele chegou! – Gina exclamou, abrindo a porta com pressa.  
  
-Oi. – Harry falou simplesmente, sorrindo, embora estive dolorido por dentro.  
  
-Olá, Harry! – Gina exclamou, abraçou-o e deu um beijo na face do garoto, que ficou vermelho. Gina riu e o puxou pela mão para dentro da casa.  
  
-Harry! – Rony gritou, descendo as escadas e abraçando o amigo, sem jeito e examinando o rosto do amigo, perguntou: –Como você está?  
  
-Indo... - Harry respondeu com um sorriso forçado. O outro fez uma careta e quando abriu a boca para falar de novo, foi interrompido pela mãe:  
  
-Harry! Querido! – Ela falou sorrindo, enquanto o abraçava com força.  
  
"Acho que ela percebeu que não tô 'legal'...", ele pensou e deu um suspiro. Ela o afastou e levantando a cabeça do garoto falou:  
  
-Você deveria passar uns dias aqui...  
  
-Isso não é possível, Sra. Weasley. Eu tenho que... – Ele começou, mas parou no meio da frase. Os outros o olharam esperando o fim da frase, mas ele não a terminou e os Weasleys se entreolharam.  
  
-Não importa! – a Sra. Weasley falou e puxou o garoto até a mesa. –Você têm que comer!  
  
-Eu já comi... Estou cheio! – Ele falou se soltando da mão dela.  
  
-Coma mais um pouco. Você come tão pouco! – Ela falou o olhando.  
  
-Não obrigado. – Ele respondeu rispidamente e ela percebeu que ele não estava disposto a comer ou tão pouco, conversar.  
  
-Nós estamos atrasados, pra variar... O Sr. Weasley descia as escadas e parou ao ver o garoto.  
  
-Olá Harry! Que bom que você chegou...  
  
-Olá Sr. Weasley.  
  
-Nós estamos atrasados! – O homem falou apresado se dirigindo á família. -Vamos vocês aí! Todos se apressaram e entraram no carro que o ministério 'gentilmente' cedeu à família (na verdade, uma exigência de Dumbledore).  
  
Quinze minutos depois, eles estavam no saguão de entrada do ministério, em frente a fonte dos irmãos mágicos (perfeitamente restaurada). Harry se lembrou daquela noite, quando Dumbledore enfrentou Voldemort, para salvá- lo. A mesma noite em que Harry levou os amigos e o padrinho para uma armadilha. Uma lágrima escorreu do olho esquerdo dele. Hermione, que o observava constantemente, se aproximou e o abraçou com força, dizendo baixinho:  
  
-Aquilo não foi sua culpa... – Ele sabia que por mais que todos dissessem o contrário, ele sabia que era sim.  
  
-vamos! – O Sr. Weasley os apressou.  
  
Eles estavam agora, numa sala de audiências enorme, no segundo andar. A placa que Harry leu à entrada dizia: 'DEPTO. DE DIREITO MÁGICO: Justiça bruxa. Um homenzinho, perto dos cinqüenta, que estava sentado numa bancada de Juiz, falou:  
  
-Ah! Sim... Acho que todos já estão presentes. Podemos começar...  
  
Dumbledore entrou naquele instante e se dirigiu para onde Harry estava sentado, perto de Hermione. Harry ficou surpreso ao entrar e encontrar ali, quem ele viu: Alicia Spinnet, com uma expressão assustada, ao lado de uma mulher que provavelmente era sua mãe, que pela aparência, estivera chorando. Ele olhou para os Weasleys, que como ele não haviam entendido o porquê delas estarem ali. Dumbledore se sentou ao lado dele. Harry olhou para Alicia e então para o avô, uma sobrancelha levantada. Este disse baixinho:  
  
-Você verá em breve...  
  
-Como eu dizia: Vejo que todos os interessados estão presentes. – O juiz falou, olhando os presentes. –Meu nome é Edward Roster, eu sou o inventarista, designado pelo Depto. de Justiça para efetuar o inventário dos Black. Esta é uma audiência pouco comum, visto o assunto e os motivos dela ter sido arranjada... Esta é uma audiência para definir quem herdará os bens que um dia, pertenceram à família Black... Visto que, após as mortes de Sírios Black e Bellatrix Lestrage, não existem herdeiros naturais...  
  
Harry se encolheu na cadeira e Hermione o enlaçou novamente. O garoto se deixou ficar assim 'protegido'.  
  
-Como também, nem Sírios ou Bellatrix, tinham feito testamento... – O homem continuou. –No entanto, uma carta me foi entregue pelo diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, a pedido de Sírios Black... E esta carta está aqui. – O homem a levantou e mostrou a todos os presentes. –A qual eu irei ler agora: 

_Querido Harry,  
  
Se você está lendo (ou ouvindo isto), eu já não me encontro mais com você... Sinto ter quebrado minha promessa, mas espero que você continue seu caminho, seja do jeito que for).  
  
NÃO DESISTA NUNCA!  
  
Eu o adorei desde o primeiro dia que o vi, nos braços de sua mãe... Tão belo e contente, um sorriso lindo... Sei que você não sorri mais, há muito tempo... Culpa daquele maldito..._

_  
_O homem parou e limpando a garganta, falou baixinho: -Voldemort.  
  
-Diga o nome dele alto: Voldemort! – Harry gritou, ficando em pé. Os presentes, que não estavam acostumados ao nome, gemeram. Dumbledore colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz para acalmá-lo. Ele suspirou e se sentou. O homem deu um suspiro de alívio e continuou:

_-Seus pais lutaram até o fim. Espero que você siga o exemplo deles...  
Quando eles me escolheram para ser seu padrinho, eu mal pude me conter! O Pontas riu até não poder mais e a Lílian... Ela era simplesmente... Uma maravilha! Mas isso é muito antigo...  
  
Naquele dia, em que nos encontramos a primeira vez, eu devo confessar: Quando você agarrou minha garganta, eu pensei que eu ia morrer... Eu tive medo! Vi tanto ódio naquele olhar... Mas, você não me matou ali. Queria respostas e eu, fiquei feliz de poder respirar novamente e poder contar a verdade: Que eu não traí seus pais e sim o Rabicho, aquele rato nojento!  
  
Você me surpreendeu novamente, naquela mesma noite: Você salvou minha vida! E Eu estava mais que orgulhoso: Afinal, meu afilado executou um patrono perfeito e expulsou mais de uma centena de dementadores... Eu já disse para você mais de uma vez: Eu estava orgulhoso, a cada passo que você dava.  
  
Eu quase me revelei àquele dia, ao final do Torneio Tribruxo, quando vi como você estava ferido. Você novamente provou quem era: Harry Tiago Potter, 'O Garoto que Sobreviveu'. Mesmo que aquele idiota do Fudge negasse! Eu sabia que você falou a verdade! Voldemort voltara._

Harry se surpreendeu ao ouvir o homem pronunciar o nome (desta vez em bom tom).

_ Mas eu estou fugindo do assunto. Esta carta não é uma despedida e sim um testamento. Como você sabe: EU sou o último que carrega o sobrenome 'Black'... Embora, eu não seja o último dos 'Black'. Eu não falo daquela mulher, que um dia foi minha irmã. Eu não a considero minha irmã! Eu falo de... Bem... Minha filha... Alicia!_

_  
_Todos pararam de respirar e olharam para a garota, que estava sentada próxima à mãe. Ela tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

_ Eu amei a mãe dela, Harry. Como eu a amei! Durante os dois últimos anos em Hogwarts, eu estive atrás dela e ela me ignorava. Então, logo depois de sairmos de Hogwarts, um ano depois, precisamente... Nós nos encontramos e aconteceu... Bem, depois daquilo você sabe: Voldemort atacou você e seus pais e aí...  
  
Bem... Agora que eu contei, nem sei ao certo se ela iria querer saber disso, mas eu tinha de contar! Era a minha última chance!_

_  
  
_  
Harry suspirou. Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do garoto, de Hermione, Gina e da Sra. Weasley. _ Agora que eu contei, me sinto bem melhor!  
__  
  
Quando à herança, queria que ela (Alicia) aceitasse, pelo menos partilhar parte da fortuna dos Black. Se ela não quiser usar meu sobrenome, eu entenderei...  
  
Bom... Mesmo que ela aceite, deixo para você, Harry, a casa em Grimmauld Place e tudo o que há dentro dela. Sei que você saberá o que fazer com ela... O resto dos bens, deixo que você e Alicia, dividam entre si, igualmente.  
  
Só mais uma coisa: E isso é um pedido, para o Professor Dumbledore: Eu sei que o Sr. só quer o bem do Harry, mas eu tenho minhas dúvidas se o Sr. sabe mesmo o que é o melhor para ele... Não o culpo pela vida HORRÍVEL que o Harry teve todos esses anos, vivendo com àqueles... VERMES IMUNDOS!_ _  
  
_  
Todos se viraram para Harry, que estava de cabeça baixa. 

_ Então, o meu pedido é: Que o Sr. permita ao Harry, deixar àquela casa e ir viver com os Weasleys, que eu não tenho dúvida, querem isso mais que tudo. Sei que eles pediram para criar o Harry, quando os pais dele foram mortos. E que o Sr. disse que seria mais seguro, não só para ele quanto para eles, se você ficasse com os tios... Mas, pelo amor de Deus!_ _  
  
_  
Harry levantou a cabeça, surpreso do padrinho usar uma expressão trouxa e vendo que os presentes, que não tivessem muito contato com trouxas, não compreenderam. O Juiz era um deles...  
  
-É só uma expressão trouxa, uma suplica. – Harry explicou e os bruxos soltaram um 'Ah!' de entendimento. O juiz continuou:

_ O Sr. não acha que ele já teve sofrimento suficiente?  
  
Molly, não permita que o Harry volte para àquela casa! Eu sei que você o ama como um filho, então... Liberte-o daqueles... Bom, isso é o que tinha para dizer.  
  
Seja feliz Harry!  
_

_  
Sírios Black_

___  
  
_  
Todos olhavam para Harry, com expressões tristes. Harry sabia que muitos deles estavam assustados, por saber que 'O Garoto Que Sobreviveu', tivesse uma vida nada feliz. Uma lágrima rolou do olho direito do diretor, que observava Harry. A Sra. Weasley, se levantou e abraçou o rapaz por trás, que estava retraído e inseguro. Ela olhou para o velho que tinha uma expressão de profunda tristeza no olhar.  
  
-Hum... Hum...  
  
Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam na direção do som, especialmente, Harry, Rony e Hermione, que tinham péssimas lembranças com esse som.  
  
-Bem! Isso é o que estava escrito na carta... Agora, será que os herdeiros poderiam se aproximar... Para podermos esclarecer algumas dúvidas? – O juiz perguntou, olhando de Harry para a garota, de profundos olhos negros, que olhava para Harry, como se nunca o tivesse visto na vida.  
  
Harry soltou outro suspiro e se dirigiu até a mesa do juiz. Ele pôde ouvir a Sra. Weasley falando com o diretor, sobre a carta do padrinho. Quando ele e Alicia, chegaram em frente à mesa, o homem os examinou e começou a falar:  
  
-Primeiro Sr. Potter, o Sr. Black relacionou todos os bens da família em uma folha anexa a esta carta, no entanto, com relação à propriedade denominada 'Grimmauld Place'... Bem, esta não foi localizada... – Harry deu um sorriso, que o homem registrou. -Pela sua reação, o Sr. sabe ou conhece a propriedade...  
  
-Sim. Somente eu e o Sírios, podemos chegar até ela... – Harry começou. – O homem levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ela é protegida por um feitiço criado pelo tataravô do Sírios. Então, somente alguém com o sangue dos Black's, pode entrar na casa.  
  
-Certo. Mas eu terei que avaliar a casa... A menos que a Srta. Spinnet aqui, não tenha interesse na propriedade. – O homem olhou a moça, que olhou para Harry, interrogativamente. Ele com um leve movimento da cabeça, indicou para ela recusar o interesse e ela assim o fez.  
  
-Não, tudo bem! – Ela respondeu ao homem, que observava os dois atentamente.  
  
-Certo. – O homem falou ainda examinando Harry atentamente. – Com relação à divisão dos bens, isso levará algum tempo e será necessário que os senhores indiquem alguém, um responsável, para tal tarefa. Então, se os senhores já tiverem alguém em mente, por favor, fale!  
  
-Por mim, minha mãe... – Ela respondeu e olhou para Harry.  
  
-Pode ser o meu... Hã...– O homem o olhou com certa desconfiança, a hesitação do rapaz. -O professor Dumbledore.  
  
-Certo. Poderiam chamá-los aqui?  
  
-Certo. – Os dois responderam e se dirigiram aos seus 'tutores' e depois de falar com a mãe, Alicia puxou o garoto pelo braço para um canto afastado e perguntou:  
  
-Por quê você não quis deixar ele ir até a casa?  
  
Harry, sentiu uma pancada no estomago. "Eu não posso contar para ela, se eu contar, terei de dizer da Ordem e isso eu não posso contar...".  
  
-Bem... É que...  
  
-Harry! – Hermione se aproximou interrompendo a conversa. – Olá Alicia. Como você está?  
  
-Tô bem... – A garota respondeu e se virando para Harry insistiu: - E então?  
  
Hermione olhou para Harry e entendeu que a outra estava tentando arrancar alguma informação que o amigo não queria fornecer.  
  
-Desculpa, Alicia. Mas o professor Dumbledore está chamando o Harry... – E saiu puxando o garoto pela mão, que se virou sorrindo para uma moça que o olhava furiosa.  
  
-Depois a gente se fala, OK? – Harry falou e seguiu com Hermione.  
  
-O que ela queria? – A amiga disparou, sem se virar.  
  
-O inventarista tinha falado que ele não havia localizado a casa de Grimmauld Place e eu inventei uma história de que a casa era protegida por um feitiço, que somente um Black poderia vê-la e ela queria saber o porquê disso...  
  
Hermione parou e se virou para encarar o amigo.  
  
-E você falou o quê?  
  
-Nada! Você interrompeu bem a tempo...  
  
A garota o olhava muito séria e ele engoliu em seco.  
  
-Harry, você dá bandeira demais! – O garoto fez cara feia.  
  
-Acho melhor nós irmos! Já acertei com o Edward os detalhes das providências que terão que ser tomadas, a partir de agora...- Dumbledore falou. -Sra. Spinnet, A Sra. e a Srta. Spinnet poderiam vir comigo?  
  
As mulheres olharam para o diretor e então uma para a outra.  
  
-Claro! Professor Dumbledore. – A mãe de Alicia respondeu e as duas se dirigiram para onde o diretor, Harry, Hermione e os Weasleys esperavam.  
  
-"timo! Acho que a Sra e sua filha têm muitas perguntas para fazer não é mesmo?  
  
-Sim, eu... Nós temos... – A Sra. Spinnet respondeu constrangida.  
  
-Nós iremos para Hogwarts e então eu e Harry poderemos responder algumas. Vamos?  
  
As duas mulheres acenaram com a cabeça e seguiram os outros até o Hall de Entrada e pela rede-do-floo, até Hogwarts, onde todos conversaram durante horas. Quando a conversa chegou ao fim, a mulher e a filha estavam assustadas, afinal descobriram que tudo que sabia sobre o Sírios era mentira. A moça que no início detestava a idéia de ser filha de um criminoso, agora tinha orgulho de ser filha de um homem bravo e corajoso. Os Weasleys, assim como Hermione, deixaram a escola ao final da conversa. Hermione assim que as explicações terminaram, puxou Harry para um canto e teve uma conversa particular com os garotos, observados de perto por dois Weasleys, curiosos...

* * *

Duas semanas depois, quinta-feira, a poção animagia estava pronta. Harry queria usá-la assim que ficou pronta, mas Lupin disse que ele deveria esperar até o sábado à noite, para não atrapalhar o treinamento. O garoto não disse nada sobre o ingrediente 'extra' na poção, e no sábado ao entardecer, os dois estavam num salão vazio no primeiro andar, eles eram as únicas coisas ali dentro.  
  
-Harry, ainda é tempo de desistir... – O homem, de aparência cansada, falou esperançosamente.  
  
-Não! Eu quero isso! – Harry respondeu, duro.  
  
-Bem... Então é melhor se preparar... – O homem falou, com uma expressão triste.  
  
Harry começou a tirar a roupa, ele sabia que não se podia usar nada na primeira transformação, para evitar efeitos colaterais durante a volta à forma humana. Assim ele tirou todas as peças de roupa, os óculos e o anel.  
  
-Agora, beba a poção assim que eu lançar o feitiço em você. Lembre-se de manter foco em seu eu humano. – O professor instruiu a garoto, que tremia à frente dele, de frio e nervosismo.  
  
-Tá – Harry respondeu.  
  
_-Animagi Transfigurum Corpus!_ – O Professor apontou a varinha para o garoto e disse o feitiço.  
  
Quando o professor terminou de pronunciar a última sílaba do feitiço, um feixe de luz prateada, saiu da ponta da varinha e atingiu o garoto no peito, que permaneceu parado no lugar. Uma aura amarela o envolveu e ele sentiu a corrente de energia do feitiço penetrar em cada célula do seu corpo. Ele sabia que ele tinha que beber a poção agora, e assim ele o fez: Bebeu o conteúdo do frasco de um gole só. Assim que ele bebeu a poção, uma dor, como se estivesse sendo estripado, nasceu do seu estomago e se espalhou por todo o corpo. Ele caiu de joelhos e tentava manter em mente apenas uma coisa: Ele.  
  
A dor era terrível, ele gritava e rolava no chão; Não sabia mais nada, a não ser sentir a dor. O professor se afastou e ficou olhando penalizado para o garoto. Era a quarta vez que ele via aquilo e ainda não se acostumara. Depois de um minuto de agonia, a dor sumiu e começou a transformação: Primeiro, o cabelo e os pêlos do corpo começaram a crescer e a mudar de cor, seguidos pelos ossos do corpo: Braços e pernas se encolheram e engrossaram; as mãos viraram patas; as feições do rosto começaram a se alargar e tornar mais felinas; o tronco aumentou de tamanho, tanto em comprimento, quanto em espessura. Três minutos depois do início do processo, um leão com pêlo bege e juba vermelho-alaranjada, estava deitado de lado no chão, exausto.  
  
-Harry... - O professor chamou preocupado.  
  
O leão se espreguiçou e se levantou lentamente, cambaleando. Depois de uma sacudidela da cabeça, levantou-a e olhou para o homem preocupado a observá- lo. Um minuto foi o tempo que os dois se encararam e então o leão soltou um rugido ensurdecedor e saltando para o lado, correu pelo salão. Depois de duas voltas, parou num dos lados do salão e começou a se contorcer de dor.  
  
-Harry! – O homem gritou e começou a correr em direção ao garoto, mas parou assustado ao ver o que acontecia: Chamas cobriram o corpo do animal.  
  
-QUÊ? – O homem exclamou. – O quê você fez, Harry?  
  
As chamas que envolviam o leão se extinguiram e o leão começou a caminhar, encarando o homem.  
  
-Harry, o que você fez? Você podia ter morrido! – O homem gritou.  
  
O leão olhou para o chão e então começou a mudar... Um minuto depois, um garoto exausto, envergonhado e nu, estava de pé em frente ao homem. Que tinha uma expressão furiosa no olhar.  
  
-Vista-se! A gente conversa amanhã, depois que você tiver descansado. – O homem exclamou e deixou o salão.  
  
O garoto se vestiu em meio a um sorriso e o seguiu na direção da porta. Sabia o que o esperava na manhã seguinte: Um belo sermão sobre responsabilidade.  
  
"Não importa! Funcionou!" – Harry pensou e deixou o salão. Ele queria correr e gritar para todo mundo que ele era um animago, mas mudou de idéia quando se lembrou que isso colocaria os bruxos do ministério atrás dele. Ele seguiu o corredor que levava à entrada da casa e as escadas para o segundo andar e para os quartos. Quando chegou ao topo das escadas, mudou para a forma de leão, o que provocou gritos de susto dos quadros próximos; ele rosnou para eles e seguiu na direção do fim do corredor e parou em frente à penúltima porta do lado direito.  
  
"Agora, como vou fazer isso?" – Ele ficou parado olhando para a porta. Sabia que não era possível fazer magia nesta forma.  
  
"A maioria também não tinha capacidade de fazer magia sem varinha... Mas ele era uma exceção... Então, não custa tentar..." – e olhando a porta, mandou que ela se abrisse. A porta abriu-se lentamente e num salto poderoso, ele entrou no quarto. O que se ouviu foi um grito de surpresa e uma risada alta.  
  
-Harry! Você conseguiu! Eu sabia que você podia! Esse é o meu garoto! – O rapaz no quadro gritou as frases em rápida seqüência e deu outra risada.  
  
O garoto mudou de volta para sua forma humana e disse:  
  
-Oi, pai. Então o que você achou do 'meu leão'? – Harry perguntou sorrindo.  
  
-Excelente! – O quadro respondeu e acrescentou: - Mas, e essa mecha vermelha aí?  
  
-Mecha vermelha? – Harry falou e correu ao espelho para ver.  
  
Ele olhou para o espelho e viu: na testa, do lado direito, os fios que cobriam a cicatriz, estavam vermelhos.  
  
-Deve ser um efeito colateral... – Ele respondeu com uma expressão de surpresa. -...Amanhã a gente conversa. Vou tomar banho e dormir um pouco. – Completou e foi ao banheiro. Ao sair reparou que o quadro estava vazio. Naquela noite Harry sonhou. O primeiro sonho que ele tinha em quatros semanas. 

_ Harry lembrou as conversas que ele e Tiago tiveram durante a semana seguinte à troca dos quadros (do velho Godric com Tiago Potter), onde Harry contou tudo que podia se lembrar sobre o tempo dele com os Dursleys; os anos dele em Hogwarts: sobre a pedra filosofal e o encontro com Voldemort; a câmara secreta, Tom Riddle, o basílisco; O terceiro ano, Sírios, a fuga de Azkaban, Rabicho, os dementadores, o patrono (Tiago adorou saber que o patrono do filho era igual à forma animaga dele), a morte de Sírios... Com a lembrança dele, uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto adormecido do garoto. O sonho mudou... Ele agora estava andando por uma savana em sua forma animaga, observando os movimentos da presa alguns metros à sua frente, ele podia sentir o cheiro do animal, da grama ao redor, ouvir o barulho dos passos dos animais em volta; ele estava faminto e iria comer... Agora!  
  
Com um salto, ele começou correr atrás de uma zebra. Ela mudava a direção, mas ele estava atrás dela e se aproximando. Então, com um salto, cravou os dentes no pescoço da presa._ _  
_

_  
_Com um grito, Harry acordou e olhou ao redor: ele estava suado em sua cama, o quadro de seu pai o olhava divertido.  
  
-O que você sonhou? – O rapaz do quadro perguntou.  
  
-Eu tava caçando... – Harry respondeu assustado.  
  
-Não se preocupe, com o tempo você não terá esses sonhos mais. Eu tive apenas três sonhos desses: eles são um brinde, nada para se preocupar... Agora é melhor você se arrumar e descer. Está acontecendo uma reunião na biblioteca e o assunto é você! – Tiago falou a última frase com um tom sério. –Eu já sei o que você fez ontem!  
  
Harry fez uma careta e foi ao banheiro.

* * *

**N/A:** Comentem... Comentem... Comentem as cenas.

Esse capítulo foi escrito em partes, algumas partes foram escritas antes das anteriores (vocês sabem: às vezes as idéias pipocam tanto na cabeça, que fica difícil continuar escrevendo certas passagens...), então é hora de mudar de assunto.

Gritem, batam em alguém (em animais não!), mas digam o que sentem, o que gostaram e o que não!

Simas

Próximo capítulo: "Quando o Amor Acontece..."


	7. Ecos do Passado

**N/A:**

Recebi um e-mail... Finalmente alguém resolveu mandar brasa!

Certo, aqui estão as respostas:

Certo. Eu admito: Estava REALMENTE escrevendo 'Gryffindor' errado!

Não. Eu REALMENTE mudei Godric's Hollow de lugar... Propositadamente! O motivo você verá aqui no Capítulo 7.

Você se esquece que ele está em Gryffindor's Manor... Certo, EU ERREI... Deveria ser Gryffindor's Manor, mesmo. Então onde vocês leram "Godric's Manor", por favor, leiam "Gryffindor's Manor". Afinal, é a casa da família...

A mãe dele vivia como trouxa, então como você espera ver muitos quadros dela? Mas têm um, que Harry ainda não encontrou...

Sim. Eles se enfrentarão no Beco Diagonal...

Calma! Vai acontecer... Já dei algumas pistas, então... Leia novamente!

Vou tentar. Não prometo nada!

**OBS:**

1) Se vocês não entenderam algumas respostas, elas serão esclarecidas nos próximos capítulos!

3) Observem que: '§' significa Citação de texto (início e final de cartas, por exemplo).

4) Fui ao site da JK e li sobre o sexto livro: 'Half-Blood Prince', ou seja, 'Príncipe Bastardo'. Tenho uma idéia de quem será... Aposto todas minhas fichas nele! E ele estará na minha história!

5) Eu adiei o capítulo 'Quando o amor acontece'... Por uma boa razão!

* * *

.

**Capítulo 7 – Ecos do Passado...**

Ele estava na banheira, de olhos fechados, mergulhado em pensamentos.

"Alguma coisa mudou... Não sei o que é, mas mudou!".

"Estou me sentido estranho... Como se tivesse tomado um litro de energético!".

"Lembro de ter lido e do Remo ter me avisado disso...", e ele vagou novamente à lembrança da leitura do livro.

§

_Após a primeira transformação, o bruxo se sentirá diferente, devido à adaptação para sua nova 'situação'. Isso pode afetar tanto o corpo, quanto à mente:_

_Mudanças físicas comuns: cor e textura da pele; aumento da força física, audição, visão, olfato, tato; tamanho do cabelo, unhas, sobrancelhas, etc._

_Mudanças de personalidade, que acarretam em: violência, frieza, calma, explosões emocionais, etc._

§

"O Remo deve estar lá, com o Alvo...". – O rapaz abriu os olhos, decidido a ter uma conversa com o avô e o professor. Deixou o banheiro após se enxugar e voltou ao quarto.

-Ei! O Que é isso? – O quadro perguntou. – Perdeu a vergonha, é?

Harry o ignorou e se pôs em frente ao espelho, analisando as mudanças: Os brilhantes olhos verdes esmeralda, não mudaram; o cabelo continuava negro como piche e incontrolável como sempre; agora a franja tampava levemente os olhos e o restante do cabelo cresceu até alcançar os ombros; a mecha vermelha ainda estava lá, mais vermelha do que nunca (ele não se importou com isso, até gostou da idéia). Analisando outras mudanças, a que mais chamou sua atenção foi o físico, realmente ele havia mudado: Ele sempre fôra baixinho... Mas, no último ano crescera bastante, quase tão alto quanto Rony (mas era difícil passar o amigo, pois este, era realmente alto), agora crescera um pouco mais. Ele não possuía nenhum traço de pêlos pelo corpo, exceto àqueles no 'devido lugar'. Os músculos (que nunca teve,) estavam mais evidentes, o tórax protuberante (não excessivamente, apenas bem definido); os braços estavam bem mais fortes ('a batata' estava bem mais alta, mesmo com o braço relaxado). Ele dobrou os cotovelos e contraiu os músculos. Um sorriso nasceu em seu rosto. Observou o abdômen, duro e com ondulações nas linhas dos músculos.

"Adorei! Pelo menos não sou mais um magricela!".

Afastou um pouco do espelho e observou as pernas: Os músculos bem definidos.

-Interessante... – O quadro falou em tom de brincadeira. Harry se virou e perguntou:

-Que tal?

-Já vi melhor! – O quadro respondeu num tom de deboche.

-Duvido!

-Pergunte pro Remo!

Harry fez uma expressão curiosa e deu uma risada.

-Sério?

-Claro que é! Agora, o que vai fazer sobre essa mecha, aí?

-Porquê? Eu não vou tirá-la!

-Todo mundo vai desconfiar... Esse é o primeiro sinal de um animago!

-Vou dizer que tava experimentando umas poções para o cabelo...

-O que tem seu cabelo? Eu gostava dele assim!

-Mas eu não!

-Ora garoto! Não seja burro!

-EU NÃO SOU BURRO! – Harry deu um grito tão alto que as janelas tremeram. O rapaz do quadro soltou um assobio.

-E eu detesto esse maldito cabelo! – Harry exclamou em voz alta.

-Tá! Não precisa ficar nervoso!

* * *

O rapaz, extremamente alto, cabelos na cor vermelho-fogo, curtos e despenteados, sardas pelo rosto e olhos castanhos. Vestia somente um short azul gasto e estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto, perdido em pensamentos. Pêlos brotavam no tórax do rapaz e uma leve sombra sob o nariz revelava, que ele já havia alcançado a puberdade há algum tempo. Seu corpo era delineado, apesar da evidente magreza e sua pele, um pouco pálida. Vez por outra, um sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

"Eu vou tentar...".

"Eu devo mesmo fazer isso?".

"Cara, você um idiota!".

CRACK!

-Aí, Roniquinho. Tá viajando de novo? – Fred exclamou, enquanto sorria debochadamente.

O rapaz que aparatou, da mesma forma que o outro, tinha os cabelos vermelhos. Mas os olhos eram de um castanho-escuro e era um pouco mais baixo que o irmão. Não tinha sinal de penugem sob o nariz, mas os cabelos eram tão grandes e lisos que chegavam a cobrir os ombros. Tinha feições que lembravam uma criança sapeca, apesar da idade. Seu rosto era pálido.

-Caí fora!

-Ora, maninho! Ou você age ou vai ficar na mão!

Rony sentou reto e encarando o irmão, perguntou:

-O quê você quer dizer com isso?

-Que você tá dando sopa pro azar... – O outro falou com um sorriso misterioso.

Rony o observava como se quisesse ler a mente deste. O irmão fez cara de sério (O que realmente devia ser hilário...).

-Você tá insinuando o quê? – Rony atirou, com uma ruga na testa.

-Maninho você devia prestar mais atenção aos sinais... – Fred agora, parecia Percy, de tão sério.

-Você tá querendo dizer que ela tá gostando de outro?

-Ah... Até que enfim! – Fred sorria.

-QUEM? – Rony gritou, as orelhas começando a queimar.

-Isso você terá que descobrir sozinho! – E com outro CRACK, o garoto desapareceu.

O rapaz ficou sentado, observando a parede onde o gêmeo estava antes de desaparatar.

"Aquilo foi sério ou só outra gozação?" – O garoto estava um pouco preocupado.

"Se foi sério..." – Ele tinha uma expressão nervosa agora, suas orelhas muito vermelhas.

-Coitado do fulano! – Rony gritou, os olhos faiscando de raiva.

* * *

O quarto era enorme e confortável, como todos quartos da casa: uma enorme cama de carvalho; uma pequena escrivaninha da mesma madeira, onde estavam vários papéis, um tinteiro e uma pena de águia; uma cadeira confortável; as enormes janelas, que davam vista para um jardim fabuloso; as cortinas na cor vinho, que bloqueavam parcialmente a luz do sol...

Mas o homem deitado na cama não estava interessado em nada disso, tinha a aparência pior do que nunca: A expressão de um homem muito velho e cansado (embora ele ainda não tivesse alcançado os quarenta anos); os olhos de um castanho claro e triste, de alguém que já sofrera demais nessa vida. Tinha uma expressão preocupada e mal pôde dormir, revivendo os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

"Ainda não acredito que o Harry tenha feito isso!" - O homem ficou de pé, num salto vigoroso.

"Do jeito que as coisas vão... Eu tenho medo do que fará em seguida..." – Ele andava de um lado para o outro, no quarto iluminado pelo sol que despontava no horizonte.

"Eu preciso avisar o Dumbledore!" - Com uma expressão decidida, se vestiu e deixou o quarto.

Dez minutos depois, Lupin bate na porta da biblioteca.

-Entre. – Uma voz foi ouvida. Ele fez como dito.

-Hum, Remo... Têm algo para me dizer? – Um velho de barbas brancas e veste azul-celeste, levanta os olhos do livro que examinava e olha o outro com interesse. Os olhos azuis brilhando com a luz que penetrava pela janela. Ele sustentava uma expressão tranqüila e indicou uma cadeira em frente à mesa, para Lupin. O quadro observava com interesse a conversa que se iniciava.

-Alvo, preciso falar com você... Sobre o Harry. – Lupin começou cautelosamente.

-Sobre o Harry... Algo a ver com o que aconteceu ontem? – O velho pergunta sorrindo ligeiramente.

-Você... Já sabe? - Lupin tinha uma expressão de surpresa.

-Sobre? – O velho pergunta novamente, forçando o outro a dizer exatamente o assunto...

-Bom... É que... – Lupin começou, com cuidado. Ele conhecia Dumbledore e sabia que podia falar abertamente com o amigo, mas ainda assim, era difícil. O velho fechou o livro e o colocou de lado.

-Remo, eu já sei o que o Harry fez ontem... – Dumbledore manteve o rosto sério e completou: -Com sua ajuda.

Lupin estava atônito, ele pretendia falar tudo 'do seu jeito'. Mas, havia esquecido que Dumbledore, sempre estava um passo à frente de qualquer um.

-É... – Ele respondeu com tristeza.

-Explique exatamente o que aconteceu lá.

Lupin contou tudo que aconteceu, desde a conversa na sauna até a hora que deixou o salão. O velho olhou para o quadro, que assentiu e voltando-se para o homem, que o observava, falou:

-Eu já esperava por isso...

-Você já esperava? - A expressão de Lupin mudou de tristeza para surpresa. Naquele momento, a porta se abriu com um estrondo, e Lupin, em um salto ficou em pé, de varinha em punho.

Os dois homens estavam parados: Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto e Remo, assustado com a varinha apontada para Harry.

-HARRY! Faça isso de novo e eu não me responsabilizo! – Remo falou nervoso enquanto abaixava a varinha.

-Não pensem que vão decidir minha vida sem me consultar! – O garoto rosnou.

-Sente-se, Harry. – O velho disse tranqüilo, indicando a cadeira vaga.

-Estou bem em pé! – O garoto retorquiu.

-SENTE-SE! – O velho exclamou imperiosamente, a aura de poder fluindo através dele.

Harry se assustou. Já tinha presenciado essa aura, mas nunca dirigida a ele. Correu e se sentou no local indicado, com os olhos fixos no avô. O velho relaxou e se sentou seguido por Lupin. Voltando a sorrir para o garoto ainda assustado e mudando a expressão para uma séria, o velho continuou:

-O Remo me contou o que houve ontem...

O rapaz olhou para o homem ao seu lado e novamente para o velho.

-Agora, Harry, me diga: O que você colocou na poção? – O tom não era acusador, apesar de duro.

-Foi uma pluma... De Fênix... – o garoto respondeu olhando para o chão.

-Uma pluma de Fênix!? – Lupin exclamou. – Você ficou louco?

-Remo... – O velho falou calmamente.

-Certo. – O homem respondeu depois de respirar profundamente.

-Harry, você sabe que deveria ter avisado o Remo ou a mim, sobre isso. Foi muito estúpido...

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para o velho.

-Sim... Estupidez. – o avô confirmou.

-Se eu tivesse falado, vocês não deixariam...

-SEM DÚVIDA NENHUMA! – Lupin gritou, se virando para o garoto. – Já pensou o que poderia ter acontecido? Você morrendo dessa forma estúpida... O que seria de...

-Remo! – O velho gritou. O homem se encolheu na cadeira.

–Desculpe... – O lobisomem expressou tão baixo que dificilmente foi ouvido.

-ENTÃO É ISSO! – Harry gritou também, ficando em pé. –Você só tá bravo porquê...

-Harry... – o velho falou tranqüilizador.

-NÃO! Porquê... – O garoto estava furioso, seus pulsos tão apertados que parou a circulação do braço, ele tremia de raiva. -Se eu morresse... QUEM SALVARIA O MUNDO! – O garoto explodiu, sua voz alta como um trovão.

A sala tremia e era possível ver um brilho dourado em volta do rapaz. Lupin levantou de um salto e recuou assustado. Os olhos azuis do velho cintilavam de excitação e o velho do quadro tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. Por um segundo, o mundo parou e então...

* * *

_"O tempo nunca poderá reparar_

  
Os sussurros descuidados de um bom amigo

  
Para o coração e a mente  
  
A ignorância é bondosa  
  
Não há consolo na verdade  
  
Dor é tudo o que se encontra."

Ele estava correndo fazia tempo, a raiva tinha passado e estava muito longe dos limites seguros da casa, no limite de um bosque. Ele mudara para sua forma humana e adentrara o bosque. Penetrava cada vez mais fundo no bosque e depois de atravessar um riacho, ele chegara na parte mais sinistra do mesmo, com enormes árvores retorcidas, outras queimadas e outras destroçadas.

"Morte. Seria a descrição perfeita para esse lugar!", ele pensava.

Mais adiante, ele vê uma construção, semi-oculta por arbustos e algumas árvores, ele se aproxima da construção e descobre que é na verdade, uma casa. A casa tinha dois andares e estava parcialmente destruída. O teto tinha desabado em alguns pontos e todas as janelas estavam destruídas.

"O que poderia ter feito tal coisa a essa casa? E a esse lugar?", ele pensou enquanto entrava na casa e levava o maior choque de sua vida.

-NÃO! – Ele caiu de joelhos, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

* * *

-Alvo! O que foi isso? – Lupin estava atônito e respirava com dificuldade, ainda de olhos arregalados. Dumbledore deu um suspiro profundo e indicou a cadeira para o outro. O quadro estava em silêncio.

-Isso, foi uma poderosa combinação: Hormônios adolescentes, somados a uma bela explosão emocional e... 'O Poder da Fênix'.

-'Poder da Fênix'? O que você quer dizer?

-Bom... Você se lembra do quarto ano de Harry em Hogwarts?

-Lembro. – falou baixinho e completou com raiva: – Ele quase foi morto! E ninguém desconfiou daquele...

Dumbledore deixou uma lágrima escorrer.

-Certo. Mas mesmo ele, foi útil! – Dumbledore exclamou e o outro o olhou assustado.

-Sim, ele foi! Ele ensinou ao Harry a resistir ao _Império_! – Dumbledore exclamou sorrindo.

-Ele resiste ao _Império_? – O homem perguntou, assustado.

-Resiste!

-Mas... Isso é impossível!

-Não para o Harry... – O velho tinha um sorriso no rosto e continuou:

-A varinha do Harry possui uma pluma de fênix. Assim como a varinha de Tom Riddle...

Lupin arregalou os olhos.

-Vol... Tom Riddle possui pluma de fênix na varinha dele?

-Sim. Da mesma Fênix daquela na varinha do Harry... E foi por isso, que ele pôde derrotá-lo naquele duelo... O Velho deu outro suspiro e continuou:

-Naquele dia... Harry provocou o _Priori Incantatem_ na varinha do Tom...

-Isso que dizer que...

-Ele usou o poder da Fênix contido na varinha dele. Você sabe, Remo, que isso é extremamente difícil, mesmo para um bruxo formado...

Lupin confirmou com a cabeça.

O caso é que... Desde que o Tom tentou matá-lo a primeira vez, o feitiço da Lílian, somado ao feitiço do Tom, se fundiu ao próprio poder do Harry...

-Mas isso é impossível! E as leis da magia?

-Elas aparentemente... Não se aplicam a ele...

-Alvo, isso é loucura! Nenhum bruxo, nem mesmo Voldemort... – O quadro ia retrucar, mas foi interrompido. –... Não enche! Nem ele, pode absorver o poder de outro bruxo! Isso vai contra as leis da natureza!

-Você teve a prova de que isso não é verdade, agora a pouco! – Dumbledore exclamou.

Lupin ficou imóvel como uma estatua. Não havia como retrucar essa declaração.

* * *

Meia hora depois, ele estava vasculhando a casa à procura de algo que pudesse lhe interessar. As poucas coisas que ele achou interessante foram alguns objetos, que sem dúvida, pertenceram a sua mãe e outros que deveriam pertencer ao pai. No entanto, o que ele achou neste instante era mais do que ele jamais imaginara encontrar: uma penseira, escondida numa câmara secreta do armário em que estavam as roupas do pai.

"Porquê ele tinha uma penseira?"

"Será que ele guardava muitos segredos?"

"Será que eu devia?"

"Será..."

"Claro que sim!"

Ele pega a penseira e a leva para uma mesinha próxima a janela, por um instante ele observa a penseira, usa a varinha para agitar os pensamentos que estavam assentados, devido aos longos anos de inatividade e vários flashs são emitidos da mesma, revelando os pensamentos presentes ali. Lembrando-se das instruções que lera em um livro sobre o funcionamento das penseiras, ele mergulha nos pensamentos.

* * *

Ele está em Hogwarts e olhando em volta, descobre os pais, próximos do lago, ocultos do resto do mundo por uma enorme árvore (a mesma em que ele costuma se sentar quando quer ficar sozinho). Eles estavam sentados, Tiago encostado na árvore, enlaçando Lílian por trás. Ela observa o lago, perdida em pensamentos. Tiago e Harry são idênticos nessa época: mesma altura, cabelos igualmente desgrenhados, rosto bronzeado e braços fortes, idênticos, exceto pelos olhos: um os têm na cor de avelã e o outro, verdes, como se fossem esmeradas.

"Eles devem estar com uns dezessete anos, agora e parecem estar apaixonados..." – Harry pensa.

_De repente, Tiago se mexe e arranca ela, bruscamente, do devaneio._

_-Que foi? – Ela pergunta._

_-Eu queria falar uma coisa. – Ele responde meio sem graça._

_-Pois fale._

_-Bem... É preciso estar na posição correta..._

_Ela levanta uma sobrancelha._

Harry ri, lembrando que Hermione faz a mesma coisa quando está curiosa.

_Ela se levanta encarando-o e ele ajoelha aos pés dela._

_-Lílian D. Evans..._

_-D?_

_-De Dumbledore, ora!_

_-Não seja bobo, Tiago!_

_-Posso continuar? – Ele resmunga, procurando alguma coisa no bolso dianteiro da calça._

_Encontrando o que procurava: uma correntinha de ouro, com um pingente em forma de semente. Ele a segura na mão direita estendida e continua:_

_-Lílian D. Evans... – Ela bufa, mas ele ignora e continua assim mesmo: -Quer se casar comigo?_

Duas pessoas engasgam naquele momento: Uma delas era o Harry, surpreso por assistir ao pedido de casamento do pai e a outra era obviamente, aquela que seria sua mãe. Lílian tosse e Tiago corre para socorrer a amada, pálida e vermelha pela falta de ar.

_-Você tá bem? – Tiago pergunta assustado, segurando a moça pelos cotovelos e levando-a para se sentar perto da árvore. _

_-Estou. – Ela responde, tossindo outra vez. Ele a observa meio desconcertado, como se temesse a resposta._

_-Então? – Ele mantinha uma expressão ansiosa._

_-Bem... – Ela começa, buscando as palavras certas. Ele franze as sobrancelhas._

_-Você não... – Ele começa, mas é interrompido por ela._

_-NÃO! É que eu não esperava... E... – Ela dá uma risada. – Deveria ser um anel, não? Pelo menos, eu sempre achei que isso fosse feito com um anel!_

Harry solta uma gargalhada e olha em volta, com medo de que alguém o ouvisse.

_Ele engole em seco e retruca:_

_-Isso é o que babacas como o Malfoi faria, mas eu não sou assim..._

_Ela dá outra risada e ele continua:_

_-Alem do mais, essa correntinha pertencia a minha mãe, dada a ela, pela minha avó, no dia do casamento dela. É uma herança de família._

_Naquele anúncio, Lílian engoliu em seco, sabia que se ele estava dando aquilo para ela, ele realmente estava falando muito sério._

_-Tiago... Eu... Aceito! – Ela anunciou com um enorme sorriso._

Harry também sorriu e naquele instante, tudo borrou.

Ele estava, agora em um quarto, Um quarto conhecido, um quarto na casa da família. Um rapaz e uma mulher jovem estavam deitados na cama, abraçados. Harry sentiu-se desconfortável por estar ali, invadindo um momento tão íntimo dos pais...

_-Tiago. – A mulher começou e o rapaz, se levantou para observar a amada._

_-O que aconteceu? Está se sentindo bem?_

_-Oh, sim! Muito bem! – Ela responde com um sorriso._

_Ele faz uma careta._

_-Eu... Fiz o teste hoje... – O rapaz dá um salto para trás e cai da cama._

_-Aí! – Ele grita e se levanta rapidamente. A mulher ri e espera que o rapaz se recomponha._

_-E? – Ele força a resposta._

_-Eu estou... Esperando... Nosso filho! – Ela grita a última parte da resposta._

Harry está angustiado e as imagens se misturam novamente.

Agora ele está num escritório e esse escritório também foi reconhecido.

"Esse é o escritório de Dumbledore, em Hogwarts!". – Ele pensou, olhando em volta.

_Tiago está sentado na cadeira em frente ao diretor, que estuda o rapaz com interesse._

_-Alvo, o que foi? Porquê você queria conversar comigo sozinho? – O rapaz pergunta com uma voz ansiosa._

Harry sabia que devia ser a lembrança do dia em que Dumbledore contou sobre a profecia...

_-Tiago, temo que as noticias não sejam tão boas... – O diretor começou, já possuía os cabelos e barba branca, na época._

_-Que que aconteceu?_

_-Eu estive em dúvida sobre revelar isso, mas agora eu tenho certeza que isso é imprescindível..._

_-Alvo, você está me assustando!_

Harry engoliu em seco.

_-Tiago, você e sua família correm perigo de vida. – O diretor anunciou._

_-Mas isso não é novidade, Alvo. Todos nós corremos perigo!_

_-Não, Tiago. Esse perigo é direcionado especialmente para seu filho, Harry..._

_-QUÊ! – O rapaz deu um salto na cadeira. –Do quê você está falando, Alvo?_

Ouve novo borrão.

* * *

De volta à casa em Godric's Hollow, Harry está totalmente fora de si, soluçando sem poder se conter, deixa as lágrimas rolarem a vontade. Quinze minutos após, já mais calmo, limpa o rosto na manga da camisa e tomando uma resolução, encolhe penseira e a guarda no bolso. Quando descia as escadas sentiu belos da nuca se eriçarem, levantou a cabeça e cheirou o ar à sua volta.

"Rabicho!". – Seus olhos se encheram de fúria, mas ao mesmo tempo um pensamento passou pela sua mente e ele sorriu.

* * *

A garota estava sentada em sua cama, cabelo castanho anelado, olhos cheios de vida, com uma expressão ansiosa no rosto; seu rosto era pálido, como se não tomasse sol fazia algum tempo e seus lábios eram de um vermelho vivo e macio; seu corpo era quase o de uma mulher: os seios fartos e pontudos, sob uma blusa bege surrada; os ombros formavam um ângulo reto com o pescoço, que quando de pé, demonstravam o porte da garota; suas pernas eram grossas, por debaixo do jeans desbotado que usava. No entanto, pela expressão em seu rosto, era de duvidar que estive menos ansiosa que uma hora atrás.

"Mas que droga!".

Ela levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto.

"Por quê a demora! Não podiam mandar a carta logo?".

Meia hora depois, uma coruja marrom, com um anel azul na pata direita, entrou pela janela e pousou na cama. Ela trazia uma carta no bico e Hermione pôde ver o selo do Ministério nela.

-Me dá isso! – Ela rosnou.

A coruja soltou o envelope e com um assovio alto, deixou o quarto pela janela, onde entrara. A garota correu até o envelope e abriu a correspondência com violência.

§

_Srta. Hermione Ganger_

_Casa dos Granger_

_South Hampton_

_Inglaterra_

§

-Tá! Onde está? – Ela saltou algumas linhas e encontrou o que procurava. Passeou os olhos pela folha de pergaminho e então um sorriso brotou no seu rosto que ia de orelha a orelha.

-CONSEGUI! – Ela gritou de forma estridente.

-Mione! Você está bem? O quê aconteceu? – Uma voz de uma mulher jovem soou, enquanto passos eram ouvidos subindo uma escada. A porta se abriu e a mulher, também de cabelos castanho anelado apareceu.

-Mãe, eu passei! Consegui doze NOMs!

-NOMS? O que é isso?

-A prova de magia, aquela que diz se você está apto a continuar estudando em Hogwarts!

-Ah! Sim, lembrei! E o que significa 'doze NOMs'?

-Quer dizer que... – A garota arregalou os olhos e voltou a ler a carta. –Eu... Eu fui... A única que conseguiu doze NOMs nos últimos cinqüenta anos!

-OOHH! – A mulher exclamou e correu a abraçar a filha, enquanto chorava de felicidade. A garota também chorava e sorria.

Depois de meia hora a mulher limpa o rosto com as mãos e deixa o quarto alegando que tinha coisas para providenciar.

-Que coisas? - Hermione perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta e concluiu: –Uma festa com certeza!

Mas a mulher não ouviu a pergunta ou a resposta, já tinha saído. A garota jogou-se na cama e foi levada por pensamentos tão profundos, que não percebeu o passar do tempo...

* * *

Ele pôde sentir o cheiro de carne, que exalava da boca suja do homem, escondido atrás da parede que separava a sala da cozinha, e se pôs de pé, num salto e exclamou sem se virar:

-Ora... Ora... Rabicho, o que o trás aqui?

O homenzinho surpreso deu um salto e saiu do esconderijo. Ele vestia uma capa preta e o capuz cobria seu rosto, tinha a varinha apontada para o rapaz. O homem era baixo, muito mais baixo que o rapaz e aparentava estar assustado com o fato do rapaz saber que ele estava ali e quem ele era. Sua mão direita brilhava a luz do sol, como se ela fosse feita de prata. O rapaz encarou o comensal. Seus olhos, extremamente verdes, relampejavam de ódio e o comensal recuou um passo ao perceber o olhar assassino.

-Harry... – Ele sussurrou, sua voz saindo guinchada e trêmula, varinha ainda apontada em direção ao jovem.

-Responda, TRAIDOR! – Harry gritou e avançou na direção do homem. A fúria transbordava do jovem, que avançava na direção do comensal e este recuou mais um pouco.

-Es... Estupefaça! – O homem gritou.

Mas antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Harry já tinha sacado a varinha e conjurado um escudo. O feitiço bateu no escudo e ricocheteou em direção de uma parede destruindo parte dela. O homem arregalou os olhos e rapidamente lançou outro feitiço, que bateu novamente do escudo e explodiu.

-CRUCIO! – Harry gritou com toda ira que estava sentindo.

O homem tentou bloquear o feitiço, mas a energia era demasiada e o escudo se esfacelou, o feitiço atingindo em cheio o peito do homem, que voou para trás. Um baque seco foi ouvido no contato com a parede e ele deslizou até o chão, se contorcendo violentamente.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH! - O homem gritava.

Harry manteve o feitiço por cinco minutos e então elevou a varinha, rompendo o feitiço. O homem gemia e soluçava, tremendo violentamente. Ele tentou se levantar e caiu de joelhos, quando suas pernas não suportaram o peso do corpo. O capuz havia caído, revelando o rosto do homem: devia ter quase quarenta anos, o rosto estava esquelético, como se tivesse emagrecido muito em pouco tempo e tinha profundas olheiras; a pele era pálida e com manchas escuras em vários pontos.

-Parece que você não têm se comportado... – Harry falou calmamente, enquanto pegava a varinha que o homem soltara.

O homem, encolhido no chão, levantou os olhos lacrimejantes, mas não disse nada.

-Voldemort, não tem muita paciência com você... Não, como meu pai tinha, não é mesmo? – Harry sorria sarcasticamente. –Pena que você não pensou nisso antes...

O homem tinha uma expressão assustada no rosto. Como se ele estivesse vendo um fantasma.

-Me diga, Rabicho: Se você soubesse, naquela época, o que aconteceria, você teria traído meu pai?

* * *

**N/A:**

Demorou, mas saiu!

Eu ainda estou lutando o pela formatação original do texto, sem sucesso...

Obrigado pelas resenhas!


	8. Quando o Amor Acontece

**N/A:**

Finalmente achei uma configuração que é legal. Então a partir de agora, é só escrever e postar...

Meu site também está no ar (ainda faltam algumas coisas, mas já é possível ler a fic lá...)

E pela primeira vez coloquei no papel exatamente o que desejava. Espero que curtam (deu um bocado de trabalho!).

Também já tenho definido como será o final...

Não! Não será para breve (pelo menos 30 capítulos, terá essa fic), muita coisa vai rolar até lá: romances, brigas, segredos revelados, algumas mortes... Bem, já falei demais! Leiam e comentem!

**OBS**: Quando verem uma data no formato (dd/mm), significa que os trechos a seguir ocorreram naquela data.

* * *

**ATENÇÃO:**

**A PARTIR DESTE CAPÍTULO,**

**HAVERÁ CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA E DE APELO SEXUAL.**

Então se você é suposto não ter idade para lidar com isso, DÊ O FORA!

Veja no meu profile e verá que há muitas fics 'mais leves' e adequadas à sua idade e gosto!

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Quando o Amor Acontece...**

****

**05/07)**

A explosão de fogo na lareira assustou o rapaz sentado no sofá da sala de visitas da Toca. Gui, cabelo liso e comprido, vermelho como fogo; olhos castanhos-claros, muito vivos; Brincos com imensos dentes caninos; tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto. O rapaz que tinha regressado de Gringotes naquela tarde, observou a mãe e os irmãos seguidos por Hermione, saírem da lareira da casa e permaneceu sentado fingindo ler o Profeta Diário.

-Gui! – A Sra. Weasley exclamou, correndo para abraçar o filho. Os olhares dos outros Weasleys se dirigiram para o irmão, intrigados.

-Oi, mãe! – O rapaz respondeu ficando em pé. Recebendo um abraço e um beijo na face, devolvendo os mesmos.

-O que aconteceu? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou se afastando e olhando nos olhos do filho.

-Nada mãe! É só minha folga... Dois dias de descanso, bem merecido por sinal! – Ele respondeu desviando o olhar para os irmãos. –Depois dessa noite...

-Guilherme Weasley!

-Esse sou eu! – Ele retrucou, ainda sem encarar a mãe. Sabia muito bem que se ela visse seu rosto agora, teria muitos problemas.

-Guilherme! Olhe pra mim! – Ela exigiu. Ele suspirou profundamente e se virou para fitá-la. Ela observou as profundas olheiras no rosto do filho e dando um olhar por cima do ombro deste, reparou nos jovens parados ali, imóveis.

–Vocês, já pro quarto de vocês! – Ela ordenou com a voz estridente de quem está realmente nervosa. Os adolescentes saíram correndo escada acima.

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

-Rony! – Hermione chamou o rapaz que seguia os gêmeos na escada. O rapaz parou e se virou, encarando a garota. Os gêmeos fizeram o mesmo, por cima do ombro do rapaz.

-O quê? – O jovem retrucou.

-Eu queria falar com você! – A garota respondeu.

-Ih! O bicho tá pegando! – Fred exclamou, sorrindo abertamente.

-É. Primeiro o Harry, depois o Gui, agora é o Rony! O que tá acontecendo com o mundo? – Jorge retrucou.

-Fecha essa boca! – Rony gritou, suas orelhas ficando muito vermelhas.

-Isso não importa! – Retrucou a garota irritada, pelo comentário inoportuno dos gêmeos e puxando Rony pela mão até o quarto dele. Gina, que vinha logo atrás desta, parecia chocada com a atitude da outra e fez um movimento para seguir os dois, mas foi impedida por Jorge.

-Não. Acho que isso não te interessa! – a garota bufou, mas assentiu e seguiu para o quarto dela.

O gêmeo girou e pegou o brilho no olhar do irmão, mas apenas seguiu em direção ao quarto deles.

-Você acha que ela vai tomar satisfações dele? – Fred perguntou sério.

-Por quê? – O outro retrucou.

-Ora, Jorge! Por causa do Harry!

-Ela devia fazer isso com você, não com ele! – Jorge respondeu e Fred deu um sorriso levado.

-Certo...

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

Após os dois entrarem no quarto, Hermione fechou e passou o trinco na porta. O que provocou um olhar assustado do garoto, que estava entre a porta e a cama. Ele recuou até encostar-se a esta.

-Mione, porquê você trancou a porta?

-Por que eu queria conversar com você sem ser interrompida!

Ela se aproximou dele, ficando apenas dois passos de distancia, o suficiente para o olhar nos olhos e perceber se ele mentisse para ela. O garoto a encarava com olhos assustados.

-Agora, me responda: Como é que você podia saber o que tinha se passado aqui, na toca, em junho, se você estava lá na enfermaria de Hogwarts?

O rapaz caiu sentado, com um baque na cama, os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

"Como é que ela percebeu isso! Ninguém mais, ligou pra isso!"

"Mas claro, ela é Hermione Granger!"

-Rony... – A garota ainda estava de pé em frente a ele. Com a sobrancelha erguida. O garoto abaixou os olhos, como que pressentindo o perigo.

"Ela sempre faz isso quando alguém esconde algo dela e ela quer descobrir o que é..."

"Eu tenho que olhar pra ela, ou ela vai desconfiar."

Com um suspiro e decidido a não ceder, ele levantou os olhos para encarar o desafio.

-Mione... – Ele começa. "Isso é mais difícil do que parece! Lindos olhos... Muito espertos...".

-Rony, desembucha! - A garota estava começando a perder a paciência.

-É que... – Ele procurava uma saída. "Claro! O Gui...". Ele deu um sorriso involuntário. –O Gui me mostrou um Lembrol-X!

-Um Lembrol-X? E o que isso tem a ver?

-O Lembrol-X é parecido com uma penseira, só que você pode guardar apenas algumas alguns pensamentos nele... Então ele me mostrou no dia que eu cheguei aqui e eu soube do que aconteceu. ""tima idéia!".

-Ah... Certo. – A garota parecia satisfeita com a resposta e curiosa sobre o objeto.

Meia hora depois, ela deixou o quarto. E ele caiu deitado na cama com um suspiro de alívio.

"Agora é só falar com o Gui!"

E hoje devia ser o dia de sorte dele, pois nesse exato momento o mesmo abriu a porta e entrou no quarto.

-Gui! Eu queria mesmo falar com você!

-Hã? – O mais velho dos filhos dos Weasleys, parou no batente, assustado. –Rony, isso não pode esperar? Eu quero descansar um pouco.

Rony viu a expressão tensa e cansada do irmão, mas tinha urgência em falar com ele.

-Infelizmente, não! – Rony retrucou e explicou a situação para o mais velho.

A cada palavra, o mais velho encarava mais o jovem e ficava mais assustado.

-Tudo bem... – Gui respondeu no final e o jovem respirou aliviado.

-Mas isso não é certo... – Sob o olhar indagador do outro continuou: -Começar uma relação mentindo, não é nada bom, especialmente... Se ela descobrir!

Rony o olhou com tristeza, mas o mais velho ignorou o olhar e foi se deitar na cama do outro lado do quarto.

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

****

**(20/7)**

Ele chegou à entrada de Gryffindor's Manor silenciosamente, passando pela porta dupla de carvalho que dava acesso ao hall da casa. Sabia que estavam esperando por ele, mas não tinha a menor intenção de suportar o que quer que fosse, mas quando estava com um pé nos degraus da escadaria, ouviu alguém chamá-lo:

-Harry, eu queria conversar... – Lupin começou, incerto se o tom era adequado.

-Agora não! – O rapaz cortou rudemente, sem se virar para encarar o homem. A raiva emergindo novamente das profundezas de sua mente.

-Eu queria... – O homem tentou novamente, sentindo um peso no estomago. "Harry não faça isso comigo!".

-Eu disse: AGORA NÃO! – Cortou o homem novamente e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, desaparecendo da vista do homem.

O homem suspirou tristemente e girou sob os calcanhares para olhar para a porta que se abriu atrás dele.

-Tenha paciência, Remo. – Dumbledore declarou.

-Eu tenho medo de que ele não confie em mim mais! – Respondeu observando as escadas por cima do ombro.

–Você sabe que isso não é verdade. É só devido à assimilação. Ele terá de aprender a controlar isso sozinho, ninguém poderá ajudá-lo nisso...

-Eu sei. Mas é mais fácil falar do que fazer! – Olhando tristemente para o líder da Ordem.

-Venha, preciso conversar com você. – Dumbledore anunciou voltando para a biblioteca.

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

Chegando ao quarto, ele entrou e bateu a porta com um estrondo, assustando a coruja pousada no batente da janela, que piou irritada.

Hã? – Ele expressou quando a coruja soltou uma carta no chão e foi embora, não sem antes soltar outro pio de indignação. Mas ela poderia esperar, ele tinha coisas mais importantes para cuidar naquele momento...

-JINX! – Ele grita e um elfo muito assustado aparece à frente dele.

-Preciso de um lugar como àquele da câmara do anel, só que deve ser isolado, onde somente eu possa ir... Você sabe de algum outro lugar como aquele, aqui na casa?

O elfo o olhava preocupado, sabia que o jovem mestre estava sob a influência da assimilação e não devia ser irritado. Ele sorriu levemente e respondeu:

-Sim, Jinx sabe...

-"timo! Como eu chego lá?

-Jinx têm de levar Harry...

Quando o rapaz o olhou de cara feia, ele se apressou a acrescentar:

-Somente elfos têm acesso àquela sala, então... Só eu posso leva-lo lá!

Quando o rapaz sorriu, o elfo soltou um suspiro de alívio.

-Nesse caso...

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

Deixando o banheiro e observando o quarto, o rapaz suspirou.

"Em breve eu deixarei o conforto deste fabuloso quarto e voltarei para aquela escola infernal!", ele pensou consigo mesmo e se dirigiu para a cama, onde se jogou, ainda úmido e nu. Passando a mão pelo abdômen e subindo até o peito, ele verificou que todos os anos de treinamento, com o pai deram a ele um corpo rígido e invejável.

"Claro, ele não era nenhum adonis. Mas ainda sim, desejável...", ele sorriu com esse pensamento.

"As garotas suspiravam por ele desde que ele era pequeno... E ele sabia muito bem como se aproveitar disso!".

Então outro pensamento cruzou sua mente e o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

"Todas, exceto a que ele queria... Aquela maldita nunca nem olhou duas vezes para ele...". E com isso se levantou e gritou pelo elfo pessoal dele, para providenciar a roupa que ele vestiria dali a pouco.

Depois de se vestir o elfo o informou que o pai estaria ali em instantes e então ele se tornou sóbrio. O pai era um carrasco para ele desde que ele se entendia por gente e quando perguntara o motivo ao pai, este quase o matara de tanto espancá-lo. Se não fosse pela mãe, ele certamente estaria morto a muitos anos. Ele nunca entendeu isso...

Espantando esses pensamentos, ele voltou ao banheiro para tratar 'daquele cabelo'. Ele desde os cinco anos usava gel pra manter os cabelos presos.

"Uma vez eu tentei deixá-los soltos, durante o terceiro ano, mas foi ridículo e o pai ficou furioso quando descobriu. E eu então, voltei ao gel...".

Quando deixou o banheiro, 'devidamente arrumado', como o pai exigia. Ele quase caiu, quando as pernas bambearam de medo ao perceber que estava atrasado...

-PAI? – Ele falou, a voz saiu tensa e incrivelmente estridente.

O homem que até então estava sentado na poltrona perto da janela, girando a varinha entre os dedos, levantou-se e caminhando imponente pelo quarto, chegou a meros centímetros do rapaz que empalidecera visivelmente de pavor. O rapaz engolira em seco, esperando a reação do homem de sangue frio como gelo, em frente dele. Um comensal da Morte. Talvez o mais perigoso de todos, quem sabe até mais que o próprio Lorde. O homem examinara o rapaz dos pés a cabeça e ao perceber que o rapaz ainda tinha os cabelos úmidos, censurara-o:

-Acho que você andou relaxando na minha ausência, não é? – O homem falou em um frio tom de ameaça.

O rapaz recuara um passo, o suficiente para ficar fora de alcance das mãos do homem.

-E... Eu... Estive treinando até... A meia-noite... – Respondeu timidamente, recuando outro passo.

-Dúvido moleque! – O homem respondeu levantando a varinha. O rapaz fechou os olhos a espera do castigo. Depois do que pareceu um minuto ele veio...

-CRUCIO!

-ARRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

Colocando a gaiola, onde um rato estava, no chão ele rapidamente examinou o ambiente: Uma sala grande, não mais de cinco por dez metros; sem janelas ou portas; iluminada apenas pelo lampião que o elfo conjurara e colocara em cima do único móvel do ambiente, uma mesinha; as paredes eram cinza, um cinza escuro e assustador; o chão de pedra nua e fria. Ele sentiu um calafrio ao olhar para cima: três metros acima, um dragão empalhado, estava dependurado.

"Que horror!", ele pensou.

-Esse dragão atacou a casa, dois séculos atrás... – O elfo anunciou quando percebeu o que o jovem observava.

-Bem, pelo menos ele não escapou! – O jovem respondeu.

-Agora Jinx, esse aqui... – Harry apontou para o rato. – É o Rabicho...

O elfo arregalou os olhos. Sabia muito bem quem era 'Rabicho'.

-Ah! Vejo que você conhece a história dele...

Com um aceno o elfo confirmou, enquanto olhava raivoso para o rato imóvel na gaiola.

-Eu preciso de sua ajuda para mantê-lo aqui e vivo, o tempo suficiente para interrogá-lo. Quando o elfo acenou, ele prosseguiu: -Você têm certeza que ele não conseguirá fugir daqui? – Com a nova confirmação, ele dispensou o elfo com instruções para deixar alimento e água suficiente todos dias, apenas para mantê-lo vivo. E então reanimou o rato.

_-Enervate!_ – E o rato prontamente saiu furiosamente, procurando uma saída, fuçando cada canto do aposento.

-Desista Rabicho... – Harry falou calmamente. –... Só há uma maneira de você sair daqui...

Com isso dito, o rato parou e voltou a forma humana, assustado.

-Harry...

-Não me chame assim! – Harry gritou furioso. A sala estremeceu perigosamente e o homem se assustou mais ainda. –Para você, eu sou: Senhor Potter!

-E quanto a você ainda estar vivo... – As palavras saíram arrastadas e mostravam a fúria que o jovem sentia e que fizeram o homem arregalar os olhos. – Será só tempo suficiente para você me responder algumas coisas... E você irá respondê-las ou irá desejar que Voldemort o tivesse morto!

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

Ao voltar ao quarto, horas depois, exausto, caiu na cama e dormiu três horas diretas.

_**Ele estava num quarto com os pais, eles estavam fazendo... Não! Eu tenho que sair daqui... Um solavanco e ele estava deitado de lado, debaixo de uma árvore, na forma animaga. Estava extremamente quente e ele não queria se mexer. Mas então, ele ouviu um ronronar baixinho, perto dele: Uma leoa estava ali, farejando-o, provocando-o. Ele queria dormir, mas ela não deixaria, então ele se levantou...**_

Quando acordou já era quase noite, ele estava suado e ainda deitado na cama de costas, perdido em pensamentos, quando ele ouviu aquela voz que o irritava tanto:

-Hora de acordar rapaz!

-Vai dormir e me deixa em paz!

-Ah! Vai, me diga, o que você sonhou para suar tanto?

Ele saltou, ficando em pé e correu para o banheiro, o quadro deu uma gargalhada e se sentou o chão para esperar a volta do 'seu garotinho'.

Quando Harry voltou, bem mais relaxado. O quadro avisou:

-Dumbledore quer conversar com você. - Harry bufou e caiu na cama.- E também acho que você deveria ler essa carta aí!

Só então ele reparou no envelope com selo oficial, pousado na mesinha de cabeceira e sentiu um calafrio.

"Eles não podem saber... Ou podem?", pensou enquanto rasgava o envelope e lia afobadamente a carta. Depois que terminou respirou aliviado e colocando a carta no bolso deixou o quarto.

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

Cinco minutos depois, ele entrou na biblioteca sem bater e levou um susto.

-Mas... O quê, em nome de Merlin, é isso tudo? – Ele perguntou estupefato.

Dumbledore, que estava sentado na escrivaninha, riu e retrucou:

-Eu esperava que você pudesse me responder isso!

-Hã?

-Bem, desde que elas estão endereçadas a você... – O velho emendou.

Harry correu e se sentou na cadeira em frente ao avô, começando a abrir afobadamente os muitos envelopes ali. Meia ora depois, um Harry estupefato respondeu:

-Elas são dos membros do ED...

-Ah, bom. E o que eles querem?

-Bem... Àqueles do quinto ano, contando que passaram nos N.O.M.s e os outros...

-Sim?

-Querendo saber se ele continuará... – Respondeu duvidoso se o avô ficaria irritado ou não.

-E?

-E o quê?

-Vai ou não? – Dumbledore perguntou os olhos brilhando de malícia. Harry ficou parado encarando o velho por um minuto antes de responder:

-Não...

-Dumbledore levantou uma sobrancelha indagadora e Harry terminou:

-Não acho uma boa idéia...

-Porquê não?

-Visto o que aconteceu no último mês... – Harry falou dando um suspiro.

-Olha netinho... –Dumbledore começou, quando Harry o olhou assustado, pois o professor nunca o havia tratado assim, ele sorriu e completou: -Isso não significa que você deva encerrá-lo. Muito pelo contrário!

Harry desviou o olhar e Dumbledore continuou:

-Bem façamos o seguinte: Você responderá a eles dizendo que eles estão convidados para seu aniversário e...

Outra meia hora depois, um Harry estupefato (outra vez) deixou a biblioteca, indo jantar.

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

****

**(31/07)**

_**Eles estavam sentados a beira do lago, em Hogwarts. Ela encostada a uma árvore, ele deitado com a cabeça no colo dela. Ela achava que aquilo só podia ser um sonho, mas mesmo assim queria aproveitar cada segundo. Ele se ajoelhou e virando para olhá-la nos olhos, aproximou-se e estavam quase se beijando, falava pouco, o coração dela disparou...**_

PRAFT!

Ela acordou com um susto.

-MERDA! – Ela gritou furiosa, olhando em volta para descobrir quem tinha acordado-a daquele sonho... Maravilhoso! Foi quando ela percebeu o pequeno globo de cristal, em cima da mesa brilhando...

"Alguém esteve aqui!", ela pensou.

"Mas quem?" – Saltando da cama ela correu ao banheiro e cinco minutos depois estava entrando na cozinha.

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

-MÃE! – Ela gritou.

-QUÊ! – A mulher de costas na cozinha respondeu.

-Alguém esteve no meu quarto, enquanto eu dormia! – Ela falou furiosa olhando os irmãos na mesa.

-QUEM FOI? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou se virando, furiosa também. – Eu já avisei que se um de vocês entrassem lá...

-Eu não fui! - Rony gritou com medo.

-Nem eu. – Gui continuou.

-Eu tampouco! – Jorge terminou. Quando eles acabaram todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo:

-FRED!

-Eu não queria estar na pele dele! – Jorge zombou, observando o olhar da mãe.

Nesse instante, o referido entrou na cozinha, uma expressão inocente no rosto. Ele parou no momento em que pisou na cozinha, todos olhos fixos nele: Gina furiosa e contente; a mãe com uma expressão de dar medo e o pai... De deboche!

-Quê? – Fred perguntou inocente.

-Nada não! – Jorge soltou entre gargalhadas, no que foi seguido por Rony e Gui. Gina apenas sorria travessamente.

-Arthur, você não está atrasado? – A Sra. Weasley perguntou.

-N...Não! Acho que tenho uns minutos... – Ele respondeu tentando não rir.

-O Quê que foi? – tem alguma coisa errada? – Fred perguntou desconfiado.

-Cara, se eu fosse você não sairia lá fora... – Jorge murmurou entre gargalhadas.

-Pelo menos não enquanto não amadurecer! – Gui completou e o que se seguiu foi uma gargalhada sonora de todos os Weasleys. Todos, exceto Fred, é claro.

-NÂO! – Fred gritou e saiu correndo para o quarto.

-Bom... – O Sr. Weasley começou, depois de recuperar o fôlego. – Agora está na minha hora... Ah! Avisem quando ele amadurecer! – E desaparatou, evitando assim a resposta da mulher.

**◊ ◊ ◊ ◊ ◊**

Harry estava sentado no jardim, em frente à fonte dos unicórnios. A escultura brilhava a luz da lua nova, revelando toda a majestade daqueles animais. Ele podia ouvir as vozes das pessoas na festa, sua festa de aniversário, pela janela aberta do salão de festas. Vários membros da Ordem, os membros do ED, os Weasleys... Mas ele não estava a fim de festejar. Agora mais do que nunca, sabia que seu mundo estava perdido: Nunca seria feliz, Voldemort nunca desistiria. Aquilo que ele descobrira significava o fim de suas esperanças...

"_**Aqui estou - eu sou assim"**_

Ele deu um profundo suspiro, olhando para a fonte, onde os unicórnios encantavam aqueles ousados o suficiente, para contemplá-los.

-Definitivamente, esse é meu local preferido! – Ele exclamou, a voz embargada pela emoção.

"_**Não há lugar algum na terra que eu preferia estar"**_

-O meu também! – Alguém respondeu.

-Eu quero ficar sozinho! - Ele retrucou sem se virar.

"**_Aqui estou - é só você e eu"_**

-Mas não vou deixar! Você é... Meu amigo. E eu te quero muito bem, pra deixar você sozinho... Pensando besteira!

-O problema é MEU! – Ele respondeu, gritando a última palavra.

-Não é não! Todos temos problemas, Harry! O que nós não podemos é desistir de lutar...

-Você diz isso, porquê não é você que têm um louco atrás de você!

A pessoa que chegara por trás contornou o banco e estava agora sentada ao seu lado. Ela passou um braço pela cintura de Harry e o puxou em um abraço afetuoso. Harry levantou os olhos e encarou a pessoa, que o segurava com firmeza. Ele tinha os olhos marejados e eles brilhavam de tristeza.

"_**E hoje faremos nossos sonhos se realizarem"**_

-Harry, olhe a sua volta... – A pessoa fez um gesto, indicando toda a área em volta.

Ele não acompanhou o movimento, voltando o rosto para o chão, onde uma pedra chamou sua atenção.

"Vermelha, os olhos de Voldemort, tão fria como os olhos dele!".

-Veja quantas pessoas estão a sua volta. Elas o amam!

-Não amam, não! Só estão preocupadas com elas mesmas! – Ele respondeu. –Tudo por causa daquela maldita profecia!

"_**É um novo mundo - é um novo começo"**_

A pessoa assustada com a declaração engoliu em seco, mas não se abalou:

-Harry, todos estão aqui por você... Eu estou aqui... Por você! – A pessoa falou, puxando o rosto do rapaz para fitá-lo, limpando as lágrimas do mesmo, com a delicada e sedosa pele do polegar.

"_**É vivo com as batidas de corações jovens"**_

"Macio... Doce... Facilmente destrutível..." – Ele pensou.

"_**É um novo dia - é um novo plano"**_

O olhar penetrante o hipnotizava, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles olhos castanhos, aqueles lábios carnudos e vermelhos, a pele pálida e sem manchas. Sua boca estava seca e ele não tinha mais argumentos. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, uma queimação no estômago, quando a mão voltou a lhe acariciar o rosto.

"_**Estive esperando por voc**_

Então, num movimento lento, ela selou o entendimento dos dois, com um beijo, se afastando em seguida para observar a reação do mesmo.

"_**Aqui estou"**_

Ele arregalou os olhos e ao tentar expressar algo, ela não deu chance e segurando com força sua nuca, iniciou um beijo apaixonado.

"_**Aqui estamos - apenas começamos"**_

Aquilo o dopava, não conseguia resistir e se apegou ao beijo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"_**E depois desse tempo todo - nosso momento chegou"**_

Suas mãos subiram à nuca dela, acariciando os cabelos sedosos, ela retribuiu a carícia puxando-o mais, enlaçando-o pelos ombros, obrigando ele a se inclinar, para ficar à altura dela.

"_**Sim, aqui estamos - fortes ainda"**_

Ele podia sentir a troca de energias entre eles, o sangue corria veloz em suas veias, o coração batia apressadamente, calor percorria todo seu corpo e ele começou a suar como se estivesse numa sauna e ela percebendo isso, com mãos ágeis, livrou-o da camisa, interrompendo o beijo apenas para retirá-la.

"_**Bem aqui, onde pertencemos"**_

Agora livre da camisa, ela explorava cada curva daquele corpo delgado: primeiro os músculos das costas, depois os ombros, braços, peito, abdômen...

"_**Aqui estou - perto de voc**_

Ele se contentava em segurá-la contra si, como se quisesse impedir sua fuga, acariciando cada centímetro de suas costas.

"_**E de repente, o mundo é todinho novo"**_

Nenhum dos dois percebeu (ou se importou), quando alguém apareceu ali os chamando, de olhos arregalados e o rosto com uma expressão furiosa. Mas os dois estavam muito ocupados para notar isso e a pessoa foi embora, resmungando algo impublicável.

"_**Aqui estou - onde vou ficar"**_

Ela se separou a custo dele, arfando profundamente, os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Ele também absorvia o ar quente da noite, com sofreguidão e como ela, tinha um brilho diferente no olhar. Ela olhou em volta, procurando algo.

-Quê? – Ele perguntou, limpando o suor do rosto com a camisa.

Ela riu e tomando a camisa dele, enxugou o próprio rosto e pescoço.

-Eu preciso respirar um pouco! – Ela jogou a camisa de volta e completou: -Aqui não é um lugar muito adequado para isso...

-Bem, tem outro lugar... Bem mais protegido do que este, onde a gente pode ficar à vontade! – Ele respondeu, terminando com um sorriso safado.

-À Vontade? – Ela devolveu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Bem... Do jeito que estamos indo... – Ele colocou a camisa no colo e olhou inocentemente para ela.

-Harry Tiago James!

-Ah, não! Não vem com essa de HTJ! – Ele ficou em pé, a camisa caindo ao solo, revelando todos os músculos tensos. – Você me deixa louco e corre?

-Eu não saí correndo! Eu estou aqui, não estou? – Ela respondeu, observando o rapaz da cabeça à cintura, onde permaneceu.

"_**Agora não há nada em nosso caminho"**_

Ele corou ao perceber onde ela olhava e abaixou para recolher a camisa, mas foi interrompido, quando ela puxou seu braço, obrigando-o a se levantar, antes de alcançar a camisa. Ela colou nele outra vez e roubou outro beijo, soprando no ouvido dele algo que o fez corar ainda mais.

-Têm certeza? – Ele questionou assustado.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, virando e começando a andar para a casa. Ele correu e a segurou pelo braço.

-Não! Assim todos vão saber... Eu tenho outra idéia!

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha, mas em vez dele responder, ele a puxou para a direita da casa, em direção a entrada lateral.

"_**Aqui estou - eu sou assim"**_

* * *

**N/A:**

Então? O que acharam do capítulo? Comentem!

**OBS:**

Depois de vasculhar meus arquivos (e a Net), enfim resolvi e aí está o resultado. Espero que tenham apreciado. Achei perfeita para o momento...

Tradução de "Here I Am" – Bryan Adams.

Antes de me esganarem: Eu tinha esse capítulo e os próximos quatro, planejados desde que tive a idéia da fic (Logo após ter acabado de ler OP), Então, não gritem muito, OK?

Prometo grandes emoções nos próximos capítulos!


End file.
